


Per Annum In Vitam

by TheFrenchPress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrenchPress/pseuds/TheFrenchPress
Summary: Almost ten years following the Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape is convinced to accept the role of Headmaster, and now faces the challenge of learning to run the school, while also pacifying the school Board of Governor's and the Ministry of Magic. With Hogwarts forced to play host to a series of society events on the high holidays, Severus and Hermione embark on a journey of healing and friendship.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 74
Kudos: 192





	1. Summer

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

\--

The eastern hall was dappled with bright morning sunlight, banishing away the shadows. The summer was well and truly upon them, and in a few hours those same halls would be stifling with the windows shut as they were.

Striding through the hallways with purpose, Severus Snape arrived at the statue guarding the Headmistress’s office, and with a whispered password, the spiral staircase shifted, and he mounted the stairs, taking the two at a time as his long legs permitted. At the top of the stairs, he paused for a moment at the door to the office to steady himself, before rapping his knuckles against the heavy wood to announce himself. He waited to hear the ‘Enter!’ before he pushed the door open, closing it behind him before joining the Headmistress in the chair across from her at the desk.

He was accustomed to being up early in the morning – the life of a teacher – but that did not mean he wasn’t rather irritable before he was able to have a cup of coffee or tea.

‘I’ll just order some tea for us,’ Minerva McGonagall told him, standing and rounding the desk and using her fireplace to call the kitchens.

When she returned, she smiled fondly at him. ‘Good morning, Severus.’

‘Minerva,’ he acknowledged shortly.

‘Pleasant as ever this morning, I see,’ she quipped, just as their morning tea tray appeared on her desk between them. ‘Any sugar?’

He shook his head. ‘A splash of milk,’ he groused. ‘please.’

Soon after they both had a cup of tea before them, and Minerva took a sip before levelling her gaze at him once more.

‘I’m going to be retiring at the end of this term.’

His eyes widened and he snapped them up to her face and saw that she was not jesting. Severus knew the possibility of her retiring in the next few years was very likely, but he had not expected her to drop a bomb of such gamut on him that morning. It was the start of June, and the end of year exams and practical assessment was just beginning. He wondered for a moment why she had decided to wait so long to inform him of his.

‘Why have you waited until now to tell me?’ he asked, voicing his thoughts. ‘Are the other staff aware?’

‘You are the first person outside of the Board of Governors and the Ministry who has been made aware of this situation,’ she answered calmly. ‘I want to spend time with my younger brother and his family. I’ve worked here for most of my adult life – I’ve given the school many good years, and it is time for me to take a step back.’

‘You clearly have more to tell me…’ Severus said, picking up on something in her tone – she was stalling for some reason.

Minerva nodded primly. ‘I want you to take over as Headmaster,’ she said bluntly. ‘I’ve spoken to the Board and Ministry and they have approved your appointment should you choose to accept the position.’

Severus stared at her, words unable to articulate his feelings in that moment. His thoughts rattled through his brain. Did he want to be the Headmaster? Again? He had to admit to himself that the year he had served was not exactly a typical one, and he certainly didn’t feel like he was headmaster at the time. It was too difficult to feel anything other than intense anxiety every second with a lunatic casting a long shadow over everything. He didn’t really want to remember those times – it had taken a few years for him to privately deal with the post-traumatic stress from the eighteen years he had been in the service of Albus and Riddle.

‘Severus?’ Minerva prompted, disrupting his reflections.

‘May I have some time to mull it over?’ he asked, looking up at her.

She paused for a moment, and then nodded. ‘Of course,’ she answered. ‘Give it some thought. I will understand no matter what you decide to do.’

He let out a heavy sigh. ‘When will you need your answer by?’

‘No later than Friday, I’m afraid.’

Friday… only five short days away. It was not a lot of time to make a decision that would have such a profound impact on his life. Nevertheless, it was all the time he had, and with the end of the school year fast approaching, he did not have the luxury of a lot of time to think it over. He was spending most of his time marking exams, eviscerating woeful student essays, and supervising detention on top of the hall patrol schedule. He was lucky that the Quidditch season was over as well as Hogsmeade visits for the year or he would be stretched even more thin.

‘I’ll have your answer to you before the end of day Friday,’ he told her finally.

‘I apologise for putting you so on the spot,’ Minerva said solemnly. ‘I just wanted to be sure that you would have the opportunity to be Headmaster should you desire it. I had to twist quite a few arms, so I certainly hope you will accept.’

He smirked and shook his head. ‘Of course you did,’ he muttered. ‘Meddling Gryffindor.’

Minerva looked at him with a soft expression once more. ‘I know you are conflicted about taking on the role, but I can assure you that I feel you would do the job justice. I can think of no-one better suited, and now that there are no longer any students at this school that knew you as Headmaster during that trying time, I think it will be different – you can do it the way you might have wanted to, rather than how you were forced.’

‘I won’t deny my past experience is holding me back,’ he began quietly. ‘I will attempt to separate my feelings about that time from my decision making process –‘

‘Don’t,’ Minerva cut in. ‘Keep everything in mind. Consider everything and do so carefully. I want you to be fully aware of the responsibility. And I think that is what you will want as well.’

Severus inclined his head a fraction. Minerva understood him so well, despite his reticence and the walls he had spent his whole life constructing around him. She had known him since he was an eleven year old boy after all.

‘Very well.’

Minerva stood up from her desk and Severus followed suit. ‘Let’s head down to the Great Hall for breakfast, shall we?’ she suggested. ‘I’m sure you will need to get some sustenance into you with all the exams you have ahead of you.’

‘Minerva, might I remind you, I am forty-seven years old,’ he said, his voice clipped. ‘I don’t need you to remind me when I should be eating or not.’

‘Oh pish,’ she snorted as they made their way out of the office and down the staircase. ‘You men all act like you’re indestructible. You’ve always been far too thin.’

Severus rolled his eyes and followed along without comment. They passed students on their way down to the hall and Minerva politely smiled and greeted any of them who said hello. He wondered if he would be expected to do the same if he were to become Headmaster? He was not known for his likeability or sparkling personality, and had built up a reputation for being strict and somewhat terrifying to cross. It made him an ideal Deputy Headmaster because student disputes and punishments were often left up to him. Could he be a good Headmaster in this time of relative peace?

Soon enough they arrived in the Great Hall and he took his place at the head table beside Minerva, pouring himself a cup of black coffee. The tea in the Headmistress’s office had not cut it that morning. He was just serving himself some toast and eggs when he heard the staff entry door open and close and out of the corner of his eye, observed the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor bustle in looking a little flustered, her mad hair floating around her like a curly brown cloud.

She sat down beside him in what had become her normal seat, and began pulling fruit and toast onto her own plate hurriedly. It wasn’t like her to disregard niceties in the morning, which caused Severus to smirk.

‘Cutting it a little fine this morning, Professor?’ he drawled.

She huffed in response without looking at him, pouring herself some coffee as well and blowing on the hot liquid before taking a grateful sip. After a second she sighed in relief and finally looked over at him.

‘Good morning, Professor,’ she greeted with a wry smile. ‘Yes, I am a little behind this morning. I had to deal with an upset student arriving at the door to my office this morning. The stress of exams is getting to everyone I’m afraid.’

He gave a slight shrug as if to say, ‘I’m doing just fine,’ and turned back to his food, slathering marmalade onto his toast. He liked the bitterness contrasting with the sweetness and never understood why anyone would choose jam instead.

‘Do you have many classes today?’ she asked, blatantly ignoring his desire for quiet at breakfast as she always did.

‘Four,’ he murmured, washing down the toast he had eaten with his coffee. ‘And yourself?’

‘Just three today,’ she said with a grin. ‘It’ll give me some time to catch up on all of my marking. That’s the problem with doling out so many essays…’

Severus watched as she looked around for something on the table, and noted her eyes dropped to the yoghurt just out of her reach. With a put upon sigh, he reached for it and shoved it in her direction. She beamed at him. He always found her open friendliness a little disconcerting, and waved her off when she thanked him.

Quickly finishing up his food, Severus nodded at his colleagues and swept out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons so he could prepare for his sixth-year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor’s practical brewing exam that morning. He charmed the necessary information they would require onto the blackboard at the front of the room beside his desk, and once he was certain that all of the stations were sanitised and clear, he removed himself to his office next door to gather some essays to mark while he supervised.

He stood in the middle of his office then, and in the first moment of quiet he’d had since rising from bed that morning, wondered to himself what he was going to do about the Minerva’s offer.

\--

The end of the school week was upon them, and so, after classes were over for the day, Severus made his way up to the Headmistress’s office reluctantly.

He reached the top of the staircase and paused at the door as was his custom. He heard Minerva call for him to enter, and he swept into the room, taking a seat across from her, just as he had done so earlier in the week. It felt a little like he was caught in a loop, doing the same thing day after day. Although he supposed that it wasn’t so far from the truth that week.

‘Severus, can I offer you a drink?’ Minerva asked as he settled in his chair.

‘Isn’t it a little late for caffeine?’ he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

‘Who said anything about tea or coffee?’ she replied with an almost feline grin, pulling open a desk drawer and lifting out a bottle of single malt and two heavy-bottomed whisky glasses. She poured a finger in each before sliding one of them across the desk towards him.

Severus smirked and raised the glass to salute before taking an appreciative sniff, sip and swirl of the amber liquid in his mouth before swallowing, enjoying the heat as it travelled down his throat.

‘A very good drop,’ he commented, sitting back in his chair to lounge more casually as the Headmistress did the same, nursing her glass and looking every bit as tired as he felt.

‘So, at the risk of seeming pushy, have you made a decision about the offer?’ she asked.

Rolling his eyes at her utter lack of tact, he nodded. ‘I have thought about it, weighed up the cost-benefit and I believe I will take up the role of Headmaster at the start of the new school term,’ he answered.

Minerva beamed at him. ‘Oh, I am so pleased,’ she exclaimed, the smile lighting up her features and making her appear younger. ‘Severus, this is a role you were born to take on, and I have no doubt that you will thrive as Headmaster.’

He cleared his throat uncomfortably at her comment, feeling heat travel to his cheeks. ‘Yes, well. How do we proceed from here?’ he asked.

‘Well, there will be some paperwork to complete as I hand over to you, but that will wait until the last day of term. I think you should consider who you would like to have as your Deputy,’ Minerva suggested.

He sat for a moment in contemplation. It had slipped his mind that he would need to replace his own role as Deputy. Who in the teaching staff at present would be capable of taking on such a role? His brain automatically supplied the idea of the enchanting Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, but he immediately stamped down on that thought. Since when did he think of her as enchanting? She was still a little green, even though she’d already been teaching at the school for several years. Hermione Granger was already the Head of Gryffindor, and he didn’t think she would welcome the extra responsibility.

‘Perhaps Filius?’ he said quietly. ‘He had the most seniority of the staff, and he’d do a fair job. The students respect him.’

‘Not Hermione?’ Minerva asked.

He looked up at her sharply, wondering if perhaps he had made mention of his colleague or given away his thoughts inadvertently. ‘She is still inexperienced,’ he said gruffly. ‘With some more experience under her belt one day perhaps.’

Minerva looked like she wanted to say something, but appeared to change her mind and took another sip of her whisky instead. ‘I am sure Filius would be amenable,’ she agreed, finally. ‘Perhaps we should ask him to come through for a chat?’

Severus nodded silently, and stood from his chair. Walking over to the fireplace and tossing in some floo powder. He called out for Filius’s office, and the head of the older man swam into view.

‘How can I help you, Severus?’ he squeaked.

‘Minerva and I were wondering if you had a moment to join us in her office?’ he asked.

‘Certainly,’ the Professor answered. ‘Stand back and I’ll come through.’

Severus righted himself and moved away from the fireplace just as Filius stepped through, dusting a little soot off his robes as he did so. He looked at them both and smiled, and Severus summoned another chair for him to join them at Minerva’s desk. Once they were all comfortably seated, Minerva pulled another tumbler from her desk and refreshed their glasses, and Severus accepted his own, passing the third glass to his older colleague.

‘I am sure you are curious to know why you’ve been summoned, Filius?’ Minerva asked.

He looked back and forth between Minerva and Severus, a look of comprehension dawning on his features. ‘I was curious for a second, but I have a feeling you are about to tell me you are retiring, Min.’

Minerva nodded and smiled at the use of her nickname. ‘It’s time.’

‘It won’t be the same here without you,’ Filius said solemnly, saluting her with his tumbler and taking a swig. ‘So Severus, I take it you will be Headmaster next school year?’

Severus nodded. Filius was a sharp man – his half goblin blood made him shrewd and perceptive in a way that not a lot of people were. He was wasted as a teacher – a formidable charms and duelling master, he could have his pick of occupation. But the man loved to teach and pass his knowledge on to the younger generations, so who was he to complain?

‘I was rather hoping that you might agree to step up to the role of Deputy Headmaster,’ Severus said quietly.

Filius looked at him for a long moment before finally nodding carefully. ‘I will accept, but I do have counter-proposal for you,’ he replied.

Severus snorted but gestured for Filius to continue. ‘By all means.’

‘I would like to abdicate my role as the Head of Ravenclaw,’ he said. ‘I don’t have the energy to commit to both roles on top of my teaching schedule and contracting commitments outside of Hogwarts. I’d like to ask you to consider making Terry Boot the Head of House instead.’

‘Boot?’ Snape asked. ‘Ah, yes, he was a Ravenclaw, wasn’t he?’

‘Yes, from the same year as Hermione,’ Minerva intoned. ‘He’ll do a decent job as a Head of House. He was a prefect in his time as a student, so he is familiar with some aspects of the job. Filius, I am sure, would mentor him for a while at the start?’

The charms instructor nodded enthusiastically. ‘I’d be happy to,’ he replied. ‘So, Severus. Do we have an accord?’

Severus exhaled his most long-suffering sigh, and nodded. It wasn’t a very big compromise to make Boot the Head of House. It was certainly more important for him to have a strong Deputy supporting him – especially in his first year as the Headmaster. It also meant that he would now have to find a replacement for his own teaching role as well before the start of the school year. The thought of finding a competent Potion’s master to serve as an instructor at the school tipped the slight niggling feeling in his temples into the territory of a full-blown headache.

‘I will need help to hire a competent potions instructor,’ Severus said, turning to look at Minerva.

‘I might already have a solution for you there,’ Minerva said with a smile. ‘I’ve been chatting with Horace Slughorn, and he had said he could return to the school for a year or two while you look for or train up a new Potion’s master to assume the role.’

Severus frowned. Slughorn was inherently lazy, and full of hot air. The pompous old fool had been the bane of his existence as a student interested in potions because all he was interested in was making connections with the “right” students in order to collect them as trophies and further his own career. When it had been clear to Horace that Severus had little to offer in the popularity department, he had lost interest in him. But he was an adequate Potions master, and would serve perfectly well to teach the students for a short while as he figured out what he would do on a more permanent basis.

‘I suppose he will do,’ Severus huffed in annoyance. ‘For now.’

Severus drained the last of the whiskey in his glass and stood up from the chair he was seated in. ‘I’m going to clean up before dinner tonight,’ he announced. ‘If I may, Minerva?’

She smiled and shook her head at him fondly. ‘Go,’ she told him with a wave. ‘I’ll see you at dinner.’

‘Thank you,’ he sneered sarcastically. ‘Until later, Minerva. Filius.’

He strode over to the fireplace, not in the mood to run into any students on his way back down to the dungeons, and used the Floo to get back down to his sitting room.

As he stepped out and dusted himself, he looked around the chambers he currently occupied for a moment. In a few weeks’ time these would no longer be _his_ chambers. Slughorn would likely be moving back into them once he had vacated. Shaking his head at his momentary foolish sentimentality, he walked through to his bathroom, manually removing his clothes as he went, making a beeline to his bathroom so he could wash the sweat, oil and scent of potions off his skin after spending the day proctoring more applied potions exams.

Once he was clean and re-dressed he noticed it was almost time for dinner to begin, and he rushed out of his chambers. As he approached the staff door, he could see Hermione ahead of him and lengthened his strides to catch up to her. As she pulled open the door she must have caught sight of him in her peripheral vision and she smiled and waited. He gestured for her to precede him into the hall, and he closed the door behind him gently.

One they were seated and had filled their plates with food, Severus sat silently, pushing food around his plate as he thought on the events of the day. Most of his exams for the year had been completed, and he had a whole weekend of marking ahead of him as well as “classes” to teach the following week. The last two weeks of the year at Hogwarts were largely social for the students and with no further assessment to work towards, many of the students stopped paying attention in class which resulted in Severus having to dole out punishment.

He couldn’t believe he was going to be the Headmaster of the school again. He was still unsure why he had accepted the role if he was being honest with himself. Part of it was because Minerva had such faith in his abilities that she had fought for him – and another part of him wanted to accept because the board and ministry had clearly fought his appointment if Minerva had to intervene and knock a few heads together. He felt a sick satisfaction from annoying the Ministry with his mere existence. He was a thorn in their side.

‘How was your week?’ a voice asked from beside him and he glanced to see that Hermione was looking up at him from beneath her thick, dark lashes.

He felt his mouth go dry for a moment and kicked himself. _Not Granger_ he reminded himself for the umpteenth time. ‘Barely tolerable,’ he groused. ‘I swear the students become dumber with every subsequent year.’

She covered a laugh with her hand. ‘Of course you would say that,’ she said, shaking her head. ‘Surely not all of your students are bad?’

‘Would you like to place a wager on that?’ he joked, but a part of him was hopeful she would take the bait.

The woman beside him chuckled and shook her head. ‘I know better by now than to take you up on that,’ she quipped. ‘Summer is close now. Have you much planned?’

Severus felt his jaw clench involuntarily. He wasn’t one for small talk, but Granger was the chatty sort, and while he was more used to it now after a few years as colleagues, he still wasn’t comfortable with sharing details of his personal life – especially with much younger, former students-come-colleagues.

‘I will leave the castle for a few weeks,’ he answered, his eyes fixed on the plate in front of him.

‘I see.’

He could practically feel the disappointment radiating off her then. ‘What are your plans, professor?’ he asked with an internal sigh. Gryffindors were so sentimental.

She appeared to light up at his question then, and he thought to himself that she had a nice smile. He chastised himself almost as quickly as the thought had struck him. _Not Granger…_ He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he had forgotten to listen to her reply, and only managed to catch that last snippet of what she had said.

‘ – and then I will come back from Australia two weeks before we start the next term,’ she said with an excited grin.

Her enthusiasm was infectious. He often wondered what it was that made her different from all of the other dunderheads that had trudged through his classes. It was her exuberance and excitement and thirst for knowledge that set her apart from the unremarkable. Even as a teacher she still yearned to learn and sometimes in the morning when the owl post would arrive, they would catch sight of one another’s academic journals and she would strike up a conversation with him over some topic or another – they were very well read, the pair of them.

‘So did you catch the article in _Ars Alchemica_ about the lichenized and lichenicolous Ascomycota from South America?’ she asked, interrupting his thoughts once more.

There. A safe topic of conversation for them. He nodded and they launched into a heated discussion on its uses in Pepper-up potion as a way of increasing its efficacy. As they were debating, her warm brown eyes sparkled with exhilaration, and he thought to himself that she would be a formidable person to have by his side as a partner. And just like that, Severus realised he was in way over his head, and it was fortunate that the summer was drawing nearer so he wouldn’t have to see her for nearly two months.

He was a fool.

\--

The staffroom filled quickly. Wingbacks and chesterfields were shuffled about as the instructors gathered for the final staff meeting of the school year. 

There were only seven days remaining until the students left on the Hogwarts express for their summer vacation, and the instructors were all grateful and excited for their own break from reality. Hermione sat in a chair at the back of the group, looking at her wristwatch.

She glanced over to the far corner of the room near the window and saw that Severus Snape was standing with his back leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of him. The man was stoic – there was no more fitting a word to describe him. Though they got along well enough, they’d never progressed to addressing each other by their given names, although he had stopped referring to her as “miss” and instead exchanged it to “Professor Granger”.

Hermione wondered to herself why a staff meeting had been called that morning instead of the following week. Normally Minerva would invite the staff for an end-of-year celebratory drink in the staffroom once all of the students had departed on the train. Just as she was thinking about getting up to fetch a cup of tea, Minerva swept into the room and stood before all of them with a sad smile plastered to her face.

‘Thank you all for coming on such late notice,’ Minerva began, and everyone in the room fell silent. ‘Now as you all might be away, I have been a teacher at this school for more than sixty years. As you can imagine, this is not exactly a fact that I am thrilled to be sharing with you – I’m perilously close to giving away my age. At any rate, it pains me to share this news with you all, but as of next week I will be leaving Hogwarts and retiring to spend more time with my brothers and their families.’

The room was in an uproar after that, with many of the other stuff rushing forwards to embrace her and express their sadness at her leaving. Hermione felt the loss keenly, an ache beginning in her chest that was rippling through her. She was happy for Minerva, but the woman had been her mentor and closest council during her time as both a student and staff member. The thought of a Hogwarts without her was foreign and shocking. Hermione decided to wait, as she was clearly not finished with imparting her news.

As the room calmed, the Headmistress continued. ‘Now, I am sure you are all wondering who will be taking my place,’ she began. ‘And I am very pleased to let you know that Severus had accepted the offer to serve as Headmaster moving forward, with Filius assuming the role of Deputy Headmaster, and Terry will take over as the Head of Ravenclaw House.’

Everyone turned to look at Snape at the back of the room then. Hermione could see the tension now in his stance as all eyes had clapped on him. He clearly didn’t like the attention being diverted to him so suddenly. He nodded at them all, but said nothing else, and Minerva took this as a sign to continue speaking.

‘Now I would like for all of you to do your utmost in helping Severus to settle into this new role,’ Minerva said, her tone carrying a veiled threat within it.

Hermione noted, not for the first time, that Minerva was rather protective of Severus. It was sweet, really. She had no children of her own, and Snape had no parents – their relationship was touching, and she was glad that someone cared about him as much as the Headmistress appeared to. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Severus had not moved an inch the entire time they had been there, save for the slight twitch in his jaw. Oh he was uncomfortable alright.

‘Alright, well now that the formalities are out of the way, let’s all head down to the Great Hall for breakfast,’ the Headmistress announced.

As the rest of the staff began to file out of the room, Hermione made a beeline towards her mentor to catch her before they left for their meal.

‘I’m sorry to see you leave,’ Hermione told her with a small smile. ‘But I’m happy for you. You must be so excited to finally get to spend some time doing things for yourself for once.’

Minerva smiled at her fondly, and put her arms around Hermione in a warm, motherly hug. She returned the embrace, and felt herself getting a little choked up, but fought back the tears. They released one another and turned to walk out of the staff room together.

‘Severus will be good for the school – a fresh perspective,’ Minerva said as they walked alongside one another.

Hermione nodded. ‘Everyone has the utmost respect for him, and I will support him in any way I can next year,’ she said seriously.

‘I know you will, my dear,’ the older witch replied. ‘I would have liked you for Deputy Headmistress, but we weren’t sure if you would agree. Perhaps when Filius is ready to retire…’

Hermione smiled and waved her off. ‘Don’t worry about me even for a second,’ she said. ‘I am happy that Filius is Deputy – I don’t think I am quite ready for that responsibility yet.’

Minerva chuckled. ‘My dear girl, you have been ready for years,’ she insisted.

They arrived at the Great Hall and took their seats, and Hermione noted that Severus was absent from his seat to her surprise. She ate her food quickly, and left the hall, all without running into him, and made her way up to her office so that she could prepare the class activities for the day. Although her students would no longer be marked on their work for the last few days of the school year, she still wanted them to keep up with practicing their defensive casting while they could still use their magic – especially the younger students.

The day passed by quickly, and Hermione had found her students enjoyed the format of her classes and even had a little fun too. Practical lessons had been an inspired choice it seemed. Hermione made her way back to her chambers after her lessons for the day, and as she rounded the corner to the entryway, she was surprised to see the tall, dark-haired figure of her fiancé, Michael Corner, holding a bunch of flowers as he waited for her.

‘Hello, you,’ she greeted, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips when she reached him in front of her portrait. ‘I wasn’t expecting to see you this week – what a nice surprise.’

‘Hello,’ he said, passing her the flowers which she lifted up to her nose to give an appreciative sniff. ‘I thought I’d surprised you. How has your week been?’

She muttered her password under her breath, and it swung forward to allow them entry to her chambers. ‘It’s been busy,’ she answered. ‘Exams until yesterday basically, andI still have a stack of them to mark so I can hand them back out before school lets out.’

‘Can they wait until tomorrow at least?’ he asked, dropping down onto her sofa unceremoniously.

Hermione paused and nodded thoughtfully. ‘I can put it off one night,’ she answered, sitting beside him on the broad sofa, and with a wave of her wand, the flowers were arranged on the coffee table in a vase. ‘Pretty flowers.’

‘For a pretty lady,’ he said with a cheesy grin.

Hermione couldn’t help but to smile at this. Michael was not a complicated man, he was very straightforward and practical, he was sweet. But she did often worry, just as she had with Ron, that there was just not a lot of common ground between them – especially now that she was away teaching at Hogwarts and they saw one another scarcely more than once a month. She touched his hand where it had settled on her upper thigh, and when she looked up at him, there was an unasked question in his eyes.

It _had_ been weeks since the last time they had been intimate, so she did not want to deny him – the previous visit she had been sick with a head cold and stuck in bed, but not feeling terribly sexy all congested with a red nose and mucus pouring out of her.

He slid one of his hands up to her waist and cupped her cheek with his other, leaning in to kiss her. His lips were chapped, but warm, and when he slid his tongue into her mouth, she moved hers to meet and dance with his. And then – nothing. She felt no stirring or passion despite the fact that his hand had migrated to her breast. Her tit felt like it was being honked and it was as though he was trying to eat her face. Closing her eyes, she tried to just lean into it and enjoy it, pushing down on the odd feeling that kept bubbling up.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes. ‘Bed?’ he asked, panting and flushed.

Hermione nodded in spite of herself, and they stood up from the sofa and walked into the door that led to her bedroom, sliding their clothing off and letting the bits of fabric fall to the floor.

Thirty minutes later, she lay in her bed, a little damp with sweat, her curls sticking to the nape of her neck and forehead. Michael was breathing heavily beside her, his arm flung over his eyes. Try as he might, he just hadn’t been able to push her to climax, and she’d helped him out by sliding her fingers down and circling her own flesh as he mindlessly pumped into her.

She’d struggled to reach orgasm even still, and wondered what the hell was wrong with her. Their sex life had never been particularly inspired – Michael had a preference for missionary and while nice, it left very little to the imagination. Sometimes she wished he would just push her over the back of the couch or her kitchen table and plough into her from behind just for a change of pace. But still, she’d never been left behind until that day.

Feeling a little sticky, she slid from the bed wordlessly and found her wand amongst her clothes on the floor. She banished them to her hamper before casting a cleansing charm in the direction of her dozing fiancé, and walked into her bathroom, intent on cleaning herself up properly. She looked in the mirror and was surprised at how tired she looked. She was a little dishevelled naturally from their activity, but it struck her as odd to look so unfulfilled after sex. Normally her skin had a glow to it and her eyes were brighter, but today they were a dull, listless brown.

  
Forcing herself away from the mirror, she turned the water on in her shower and stood under the warm spray, washing away the sweat, oils and semen that had collected on her skin. She washed her hair and face and when she was done, dried her body with a spell and wrapped her hair into a drying turban – spells only served to make it frizzy instead of curly, so the Muggle method of just waiting was her only option.

When she re-entered the bedroom, Michael was pulling his trousers back on and humming to himself, seemingly unaware of her inner turmoil. Why was it just now that she was realising how much of a strain their relationship was putting on her?

But then, she wondered if that was truly the case. It wasn’t as though she was unaware they had problems. They never fought with one another, but there was a distinct lack of passion between them not only in their tempers, but other areas. He was outdoorsy and liked to spend time with his guy friends at sports bars. He was a field Auror, not a desk jockey, so he was rarely without an active case on his hands. He did read, but none of his pursuits were particularly academic. And she knew that he would be content with a life of quiet, domestic bliss.

He followed her out of the bedroom then, and for the first time that afternoon, he appeared to notice that something was on her mind.

‘Are you alright, love?’ he asked her, wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed, letting her worries ease out of her with the shrug of her shoulders, unwilling to let it continue to bother her that day. ‘I’m fine,’ she replied, returning his embrace.

‘I’m starved,’ he admitted, his stomach emitting a sound of protest.

Hermione chuckled, pleased that she could still smile and laugh. ‘Let’s go down to dinner, shall we?’

She discarded the hair turban and pinned her hair into a bun with a spell, and Michael kept his arm around her shoulders as they left her rooms and went to the Great Hall for dinner, all the while her mind swirling with growing doubts.

They arrived at the Great Hall, her arm tucked through his. She was grasping at anything to try and feel more normal after the strange couple of hours she’d had that afternoon. Minerva saw the two of them approaching, and immediately summoned another chair to the table, expanding it to accommodate their guest almost imperceptibly. It was rather lucky it was early enough that hardly any of the other staff had arrived at the table by that point.

‘Good evening, Mr Corner,’ the Headmistress greeted with a warm smile. ‘Did we know you were coming tonight?’

Hermione knew that that question was directed at them both, and shook her head. ‘This was a surprise visit,’ she answered.

‘Apologies, Headmistress,’ Michael said sheepishly. ‘I should probably have owled ahead.’

‘Nonsense’ the older woman piped. ‘You are always welcome here.’

Michael smiled and the two of them took their seats, the goblets before them filling up with water automatically. Hermione immediately wished that the goblet had filled with wine instead - her nerves were inexplicably on edge, and it had been a long week. She smiled to herself as she saw the liquid shift to a deep red before her eyes - she loved magic.

As she lifted the cup to her lips to drink, she saw the staff door open out of the corner of her eye, and watched as the Deputy Headmaster swept into the hall, his robes fluttering around him dramatically as usual. She thought for a moment that she saw his eyes narrow for a moment when they clapped eyes on her fiance. She blinked, and his expression was a neutral mask once more - her eyes were clearly playing tricks on her. Severus would have no cause to have a problem with Michael being there - like the rest of the staff, he would be used to Michael’s occasional visits to Hogwarts over the past few years.

Hermione waited until he was seated before addressing him. ‘You weren’t at breakfast this morning,’ she scolded, affecting the lecturing tone she used with her students.

He looked at her sharply, and she felt her stomach flip unexpectedly in response. ‘Not that it’s any of your business, Professor -’ he drawled. ‘- but I had Head of House duties to attend to in the dungeon’s following the staff meeting.’

Knowing when the battle was lost, Hermione turned her attention to the food that appeared on the table before them. She looked to her other side and saw that Michael was embroiled in what appeared to be a fairly serious conversation about Quidditch with Terry Boot. The two of them were still good friends from their time at Hogwarts.

She was disrupted from her reverie when a bowl of potatoes was shoved into her space, and turned to see Snape was nuding it towards her without even bothering to look in her direction. His behaviour confused her sometimes, and she resolved to reflect on it at a later date - perhaps after she was finished with trying to understand her growing uneasiness over her relationship. Wordlessly, she accepted the potatoes and began piling food onto her plate, suddenly hungry.

‘So, did you happen to check your mail today?’ Hermione asked the man to her right, trying for a return to normal conversation with her colleague to ground her.

‘If you mean did I see the latest Potions Monthly, then yes,’ he sneered, rolling his eyes. ‘It’s hardly even an academic journal these days. The headlining article on Francis Meriweather isn’t even fit to line the bottom of a bird cage.’

Hermione couldn’t hold back her laugh at his comment. ‘He is rather full of himself, isn’t he?’

‘That pompous old fool hasn’t made any significant strides in the field in over thirty years,’ Severus said, spearing the potato on his plate. ‘Honestly, they will print anything these days, so long as the editor’s pocket is lined handsomely.’

‘It might be time to unsubscribe -’

‘Meriweather? He is good friends with my Grandfather,’ Michael interrupted from her other side.

Hermione whipped her head around to look at him, surprised that he had been listening in on their conversation. ‘Is he?’ she asked, trying to seem interested in his input.

‘Did I hear you say he was in Potions Monthly?’ he asked. ‘That’s quite an achievement. Maybe I could read it later?’

Hermione heard a snort from the man to her right, and she realised then that he must not have heard the Potions professor’s remarks about Meriweather. She hastily tried to change the subject so that Michael didn’t become the subject of Snape’s ire.  
  


‘What did you want to do tomorrow?’ she asked her fiance, placing a hand on his arm gently.

Hermione wasn’t sure, but she thought for a moment she’d heard Snape scoff from beside her then. She immediately shook off the feeling - her tiredness was starting to make her hallucinate clearly.

‘Maybe a Hogsmeade visit?’ he suggested. ‘I wouldn’t mind stopping in at the Three Broomsticks for a pint.’

She nodded - the idea did have some merit. ‘Okay, it’s a plan.’

Turning back to her plate, she started to eat, trying to distract herself from the awkward situation she was in - trapped between her clueless fiance, and her suddenly grumpy colleague.

‘If you are going to have Mr. Corner come by next year for these sorts of visits, I would really prefer that you both clear it with me ahead of time,’ she heard Severus say suddenly, his voice tight.

She glanced over at him and nodded. ‘Of course,’ she said quietly. ‘It won’t be a problem, Professor.’

Despite her confusion over the Deputy Headmaster’s sudden chilliness towards her, Hermione was still busy trying to mull over her surprising reactions to Michael. She had a lot of thinking to do in a very short period of time, and she had no idea where to even begin. Sighing heavily, she stabbed a baby carrot with her fork and shoved it into her mouth to distract herself, allowing the din in the hall to fill her head instead.

\--

The shrill sound of a blown whistle cutting through the air, followed by the release of the train whistle signalled the departure of the Hogwarts Express for the summer.

Severus stood with his arms cross and watched as the train pulled out of the station, his expression school to neutral. He was thrilled that the year was over if he was honest. That morning he had received some entirely unwelcome correspondence from the Ministry of Magic that had left him feeling as prickly as an old hedgehog. He was tired and desperately in need of a break from the castle and had planned to leave that afternoon for his holiday home. When his name had been cleared after the war, he had found that many of Albus’s belongings and one of his homes had been left to him – no doubt the late Headmaster’s way of trying to repent for what the tasks he had forced Severus to carry out on his behalf.

Regardless, it was a house in rural France, secret kept by himself, and would offer him peace, quiet and seclusion while he came to terms with the fact that at the start of the next school year, he would be Headmaster once more. Once the train was no longer in sight, he turned on his heel and made his way back to the castle on foot, ignoring the carriage available to him. He needed a walk to clear his head. In an hour he would be expected in the staff room for the annual send off, and this would be Minerva’s last hurrah at the school.

Severus had to admit to himself that he was not looking forward to her leaving. She was the closest thing he had to family, and after the year he had to spend deceiving her into thinking he was a loyal Death Eater during his last stint as Headmaster, they had become even closer. She was his most trusted advisor and he respected her. And now she was leaving, and he would be alone once more – something that terrified him. But he could never voice this, because he was Severus Snape – snarky, bitter, spectre of the dungeons and that man was not lonely.

Except that he was.

Huffing in annoyance, he lengthened his strides so that he could retreat to his old chambers in the Dungeons and finish the last of his packing for the summer as well as pack up the last of his belongings for his move to the Headmaster’s tower. Once Minerva’s things were all packed, the House Elves would transfer his belongings and unpack them for him. He had given very clear instructions to them, so that when he returned from France, he would have very little left to do. Once he arrived in the dungeon’s he got to work, but when he had ten minutes left before he was expected upstairs, he cast a charm to freshen up his robes and wick away any sweat, and he used the bathroom before making his way to the staff room.

‘Severus!’ Filius exclaimed cheerfully the moment he walked through the door.

It appeared the punch had already been spiked and if the charms master’s slightly tipsy walk was anything to go by. ‘Hello,’ he greeted.

‘Come now, my boy,’ he said with a small hiccough. ‘Come and have some of this delicious punch.’

He couldn’t help but smirk. Rolanda Hooch spiked the punch every year, and he hadn’t been caught out drinking it yet. ‘I think I shall pass on the punch, thank you, Filius,’ Severus replied.

He spotted Minerva on the other side of the room chatting with Granger, and he left Filius in the company of Septima Vector, and then made a beeline towards the other two women, both of whom it seemed, had chosen to eschew the punch as well.

‘So glad you could join us, Severus,’ Minerva told him.

‘The party appears to have started early,’ he murmured, with a nod towards Granger, who he observed, looked a little tired and withdrawn that day.

‘You know Pomona and Rolanda can’t help themselves,’ Minerva quipped. ‘You are looking well. Is everything ready for the move?’

He nodded. ‘The House Elves are likely taking care of things as we speak, and I shall leave straight from here,’ he replied. ‘Are you heading off for the summer soon, Professor Granger?’

She nodded. ‘Yes. I’ll be in London for a while.’

He heard the finality in her tone and decided not to press further on her activities. She seemed to be a little preoccupied. There was a polite smile fixed to her face, but he could see something in her eyes that he wasn’t familiar with, but unwilling to be caught gazing at her for too long, he turned away. Perhaps the end of year had taken more of a toll on her than usual? He pushed the thought away – even if she were tired, it was not his problem. _She_ had a fiancé. A fiancé that she’d paraded around the castle and out in public – he wasn’t certain what it was she saw in Michael Corner, but there was no doubt at all that he had spent no small amount of money on the ring that adorned her left ring finger.

Still, he was unused to her clipped tone and reticence, and for some reason it bothered him. It bothered him because they’d found a way to get along as two professionals – because he had put effort into being more pleasant towards her after Minerva had threatened his person for one-too-many vicious remarks. But the thing was, it hadn’t been as hard as he thought. She was easy to be nice to because she was normally so unfailingly kind, and bright. She was intelligent, well-read and interesting and had opinions on things – she was no simpering fool.

And so the idea of leaving the school for the summer with any discord hanging between left an acrid taste in his mouth.

‘Minerva,’ Severus said finally, addressing his friend and mentor. ‘It had been a pleasure working with you. The school will not be the same without you.’

The older woman looked at him affectionately before pulling him into a hug. He emitted a soft grunt and returned the embrace somewhat stiffly, patting her back gently. Over her shoulder he could see a small smile lift Granger’s lips at his discomfort. He shot her a quelling look, and she cleared her throat softly and the amusement disappeared instantly. After a few long moments in the hug, Severus extricated himself and stared at the two Gryffindor women for a moment.

‘If you get tired of your family during the summer, send me an owl,’ he said quietly. ‘You are always welcome to visit my home.’

Minerva beamed at him. ‘Thank you, Severus.’

Nodding at the two of them, he turned on his heel and swiftly exited the staff room, walking through the empty halls and out of the castle. Once he was outside and down the main stairs, he paused for a moment and looked back at the building. The next time he returned to the castle, he would be the Headmaster. With that thought in mind, his feet carried him swiftly away from it and once he was clear of the castle, he withdrew a small object from his pocket. He stared down at the shrunken copy of that month’s _Ars Alchemica_ and returned it to its normal size, whispering ‘Belladonna’ to activate the portkey.

He felt the familiar tug at his navel and was soon hurtled through the vortex, and he was unceremoniously returned to the ground, right in front of a two-story cottage. The surrounding area was just green – it was everywhere with the exception of the small garden areas around the house. In the garden beds grew beautiful wildflowers , and the cottage itself was covered in ivy. He allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. His home was a safe haven from the world, and he felt incredibly lucky to have this picturesque retreat.

He went to the door and he felt the wards welcome him, before unlocking the door. The place looked untouched – unchanged since his last visit. And as he took in his surroundings and acclimated himself to being back, Severus thought to himself, in a moment of maudlin self-pity, that the house would have been so much nicer if he had someone to share such tranquillity and beauty with. His treacherous brain had offered up an image of him curled up in front of the fire with a book in hand, and a small, curly-haired figure tucked up beside him. He snorted in derision and cast the image aside.

Sighing heavily, he moved to walk up to his bedroom to unpack – casting aside the unhelpful thoughts in annoyance.

\--

The park across the road was sunny, green and filled with the laughter and jubilance of playing children and their parents.

Hermione stood beside the window, hugging her arms around her as she watched on, her stomach in knots as it had been all day. She had spent the first two weeks of summer in this townhouse as she always did after leaving Hogwarts for the summer. Michael’s home was lovely – he’d bought it a few years back, and before she had gone off to teach, he had asked her to move in with him. But things were very different now than they had been – everything had changed.

For the past month, she had been preoccupied with thoughts of her relationship, and the direction it was going in. She was supposed to be spending this summer looking into wedding plans for them to be married the following spring. But Hermione hadn’t even lifted so much as a finger to begin. She didn’t want to – she didn’t feel any compulsion to thumb through the glossy pages of wedding magazines, nor to walk into a dress shop for a fitting. She hadn’t even brought it up with any of her friends. She’d been having lunch with Ginny Potter the week before, and the younger woman had asked about the wedding, and Hermione had nothing to tell her.

She looked down at the giant solitaire diamond on her finger, and sighed heavily. She wriggled the ring free pushing it over her second and third knuckles, revealing a thin band of paler skin where the ring sat. Apparently she’d had it on so long that she had managed to achieve a ring tan. Pushing away from the windows, she walked across the bedroom and fished a small red velvet ring box out of the top drawer of the dresser, flipped it open and slid the ring back inside it. She didn’t feel right wearing the ring any more – not after the conclusion she had come to in the past few days.

She didn’t want to get married to Michael Corner.

The realisation had struck her so suddenly, that she felt as though she had been winded. And she had cried. The tears had been hot tears of sadness mixed with relief, and the ball of anxiety that had been festering away for weeks in her stomach had finally burst. And she had been filled with relief. She didn’t know when it had happened, but time and distance had taken its toll on her relationship with Michael, and she had slowly but surely begun the process of falling out of love with him. She still cared for him, and the discovery was still upsetting. She was not thrilled about the prospect of what she was going to have to do now.

And so, when Michael had left his house for the day to catch up with some of his friends, she had begged off and began the process of removing all of her belongings from his house, methodically shrinking them down, carefully cushioning any breakable objects, and packing up the parts of her life that she had shared with him. It hadn’t been an easy task. She had spent much of her time packing, berating herself and crying. She was mourning. It was not easy to admit that she had reached the end of something, and hated that she would have to break his heart.

She looked down at her watch and noted the time – it was nearly three in the afternoon, and she was expecting him back from spending time with his friends at any moment.

Picking up the large box off the bed, she carried it along with a small handbag downstairs and placed them on the side table by the front door. She summoned the ring box down to her as she walked into the kitchen and began preparing some tea, placing the ring on the table so she could return it to Michael. Just as the kettle whistled on the stove, she heard the sound of Apparation as well a shift in the wards, indicating that her fiancé had returned.

‘Hermione?’ she heard him call out.

‘In the kitchen,’ she replied, her voice trembling a little.

She placed a strainer in the teapot and added the leaves and hot water, setting it aside to steep while she prepared mugs – a splash of milk for hers, and milk with two sugars for him. He entered the kitchen looking cheerful, but as soon as he spotted her, his brow furrowed a little with concern and she immediately knew that she was wearing her feelings on her sleeve for all to see. Her face was probably still a little puffy from crying on and off all day as she packed. She wasn’t surprised at all he hadn’t noticed that her personal effects had been removed from various places throughout the house.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, coming around the kitchen and reaching for her.

She felt a pang of guilt rip through her at his automatic response to comfort her, and she stepped backwards to avoid it. He looked at her in confusion and she simply shook her head and tried desperately to hold back the fresh wave of tears that were threatening. She wanted to try and keep her composure for just a little while longer.

‘I’ll explain in a moment,’ she said quietly. ‘If you’d like to sit, I am just going to bring over some tea.’

He looked confused, but moved to sit at the small kitchen table anyway. She sucked in a breath and powered through, adding the steeped tea to both the mugs, and carrying them around to join him. She saw that he was staring at the red velvet box she had placed on the table, and he looked up at her with realisation dawning in his eyes. His lips became a thin line, and his normally soft, blue eyes became hardened.

‘I see,’ he said, and his voice sounded hollow.

She gripped her mug so tight that she was worried it would shatter in her hands. ‘I feel I should explain a few things to you,’ she began, and his eyes snapped up to her face. ‘You deserve to know why, Michael.’

‘Well,’ he said, sighing and pulling his mug of tea towards him. ‘You might as well get on with it – why does my fiancé suddenly not want to marry me?’

She bit her lip, still holding back her tears. ‘Let me start by saying, you have done absolutely nothing wrong, and honestly, neither have I. You are one of the most kind, considerate and patient people I have been fortunate enough to meet. I am filled with regret that despite all of this, I just don’t think I can go through with marrying you,’ she said, her voice wavering as her hands trembled. ‘I never wanted to hurt you. I just think we have grown apart, and part of it is my fault – I went away to work at Hogwarts and put all of that distance between us and we have both been working far too hard to try and see one another. And I don’t think that getting married would change that. I – I still care for you, very much. I just don’t think I am _in_ love with you. And a marriage without love is no marriage at all. You deserve far better.’

He sat through her whole speech without once trying to interrupt her or fight her on anything she brought up. Perhaps he would even come to see the truth in her statements once the shock of their relationship ending had worn off. His expression was blank, but she could tell from his eyes that he was not pleased about this.

‘And this is your final decision?’ he asked gruffly, his voice betraying his emotions.

Hermione nodded. ‘I am truly so sorry,’ she whispered, the tears she had been holding back finally slipping down her cheeks silently.

His hand twitched like as though he wanted to comfort her, but instead he summoned a tissue box to the room and placed it on the table between them before busying himself with the tea she had made.

‘Just tell me one thing,’ he said suddenly.

‘Anything.’

‘Is there someone else?’ he asked, his gaze cold.

Hermione shook her head. ‘No.’

‘Not Terry?’

She felt sadness course through her that he even needed to ask that. She wracked her brain, trying to think back on a time when she had interacted with Terry that Michael might have been able to misconstrue, but none came to mind. Hermione had to force herself not to snort at the idea. She had never once entertained the idea of herself with the Transfiguration professor. They were colleagues, but certainly had never been terribly close.

‘Absolutely not,’ she said firmly, blotting her tears with a tissue before blowing her nose. ‘And before you ask if it could be anyone else, might I remind you, after Terry, the next youngest male teacher at the school is Severus Snape, and hell would freeze over before he would ever even so much as look in my direction. And I’m certainly not interested in Hagrid or Filius.’

He sat back and realised the absurdity of his question and sighed, shaking his head with a wry smile. ‘I had to ask,’ he said with a shrug. ‘This is all very sudden for me, you know. I thought we were happy – that you wanted to marry me.’

She sucked in a breath. ‘I understand,’ she told him, looking him square in the eyes. ‘I thought I did too - I didn’t make this decision lightly, I promise. If I thought there was the slightest chance I felt that a marriage would work between us, I wouldn’t give it up. We’ve had some wonderful years together, you and I.’

He nodded in agreement. She drank the tea in her mug, and he pushed his empty one towards her when she reached out a hand for it. Using a few spells to quickly tidy up the kitchen, she walked around the table to his side and placed a gentle hand on his arm. He put his hand over hers and looked up at her but made no move to stand. Bending over a little, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze in response. With a final press of her lips to his cheek, she pulled back to stand up straight and removed herself from him.

‘Goodbye, Michael,’ she told him.

‘See you, Hermione,’ he replied, and she felt the sadness well up in her chest again.

Resolutely, she walked out of the kitchen without looking back at him, stopping in the front hall to collect her box of belongings as well as her bag. And with one finally look around the entryway to his house, Hermione closed her eyes and Apparated.

\--

Hogsmeade was sunny that day – the summer storms having been chased away temporarily by a little fine weather for the end of summer.

Hermione stood in the middle of the Owl post office, all of her letters and parcels having been redirected there for the summer while she was in Australia with her parents. She accepted the thick bundle of letters from the mail clerk with a smile and word of thanks, before bustling out of the building in order to run a few more errands while she was in town, before returning to the castle. She had a little less than a week of holidays left before the staff would return to the castle and there were a lot of administrative things to take care of before the return of the students the following week.

As she walked along to Scrivenshaft's to pick up some fresh stationary supplies, she could see Filius Flitwick walking ahead of her in the same direction, and lengthened her stride to catch up to him.

‘Filius!’ she called out.

He turned around and when he spotted her, he smiled warmly. ‘Hello, my dear,’ he greeted as she came to a stop in front of him.

She leaned down and embraced him before pulling back. ‘How was your summer?’

‘Just wonderful my dear,’ he answered, and they began walking side by side. ‘I spent some time with my family in Ireland and it was very restful. And how was yours?’

She paused, forced a smile onto her face. ‘I had a lovely time with my parents this summer,’ she replied.

‘Just your parents? I was under the impression you were going to be spending some time with young Mr. Corner as well?’

She felt her back stiffen a mention of him – apparently that wound hadn’t quite had time to close up over the summer. ‘Unfortunately Michael was not able to visit my family with me,’ she said, dodging the question a little.

Filius looked from her stricken face to her left hand and his eyes widened. There was no pulling the wool over his eyes it seemed - the charms professor was as sharp as a tack. She flexed her fingers and shrugged at him as casually as she could manage.

‘Oh, Hermione,’ he said quietly. ‘I am so sorry.’

She smiled and shook her head at him. ‘Don’t be,’ she replied. ‘It was my choice.’

‘Regardless of who made the choice, these things are always very difficult,’ he said wisely. ‘I know you would not have made the decision lightly.’

‘I didn’t. It just wasn’t right, I’m afraid. And I didn’t think it was fair to string Michael along when setting him free meant that he could meet someone perhaps better suited to him than I.’

She felt Filius touch her hand gently and she smiled down at him. ‘You are a very kind, and compassionate young woman,’ he told her seriously.

Hermione felt her emotions bubble to the surface then, and she immediately fought back tears. She had really needed to hear that. Sucking in a deep breath, she nodded in the direction they needed to go wordlessly and walked alongside the charms professor once more. He accompanied her to the stationary store, and she went to lunch with him at the Three Broomsticks, before the two of them headed back to the castle. He escorted her to her chambers – ever the gentleman – and before she could enter her chambers, she felt his gentle touch on her hand.

‘This is going to be a wonderful new year for the school,’ he told her. ‘Just you watch – Severus is going to do a wonderful job as Headmaster, and we will all do our best to help him.’

Hermione smiled at the pep-talk from her former teacher. ‘Thank you for a wonderful afternoon, Filius,’ she told him.

And as she walked into her chambers, she felt a little lighter than she had at the start of the day – she was still sad, but perhaps the year wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

\--

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big love to [ UnanticipatedRavenclaw](/users/UnanticipatedRavenclaw/) for all of her help with this story! Her assistance in writing and editing this has been invaluable! x


	2. Autumn

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

\--

A gale blew across the Hogwarts grounds and rattled the windows in the Headmaster's office. The skies were a dreary grey as a late summer storm brewed somewhere in the horizon.

Severus Snape stared at the window from his seat behind his desk. He stared numbly at the bleak grey nimbostratus - it was almost as though the sky was reflective of his mood. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off the headache he could feel beginning. Leaning back in his chair, he let a deep sigh pass through his lips, rubbing at his eyes before letting his hand drop and opening them once more. He turned his eyes away from the window and looked down at the parchments littered on the desk.

If anyone had told him how much paperwork and red tape would be involved in being Headmaster, he might have rejected the offer from Minerva McGonagall and the Board of Governors. He didn’t really count his first attempt at leading the school as a proper term in the role – at the time he’d been too busy putting out the raging fires of destruction the Carrows left in their wake through the castle, and the board had very little influence at that time, so paperwork was just another thing that was a waste of his limited energy.

He flicked his gaze up to the clock that sat on the mantle above the fireplace. It was nearly three o’clock, and he was expecting the Heads of House and his Deputy to arrive at any moment.

Severus shuffled the papers into a neat stack, and stood, rolling his shoulders back before striding over to the fireplace so he could Floo call the kitchen. He ordered tea service to arrive at the start of the meeting, before turning back to arrange the chairs in the room – sending a few more to gather in front of his desk. He enjoyed the privacy that he was afforded as Headmaster – none of the teachers would simply pop in to see him through the day on a social call as they did to each other.

A few minutes before the other staff were due to arrive, he heard the spiral staircase activate, followed shortly after by a knock at the door. He waved his hand in the direction of the door, and it opened to reveal the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Gryffindor standing in the doorway.

Severus watched as Hermione Granger entered the room, dressed in dark purple teaching robes that hid whatever she wore beneath it, her long, unruly hair pulled back in a braid. He could smell a faint waft of whatever perfume she wore. Although he had spent more time during the summer than he was willing to admit pretending otherwise, Severus was not oblivious to how attractive a woman she had become. She was kind, warm and pretty with large brown eyes. Granger flashed a polite smile at him, and assumed a seat in one of the chairs before his desk before he could give it any more thought.

‘Good afternoon, Headmaster Snape,’ she greeted, tucking an errant curl behind her ear, a motion that drew his gaze to her hand - he noticed that the diamond engagement ring she had been wearing for the past two years was now conspicuously absent from her left ring finger. An altogether unfamiliar flutter began in his chest, and he immediately tried to quash the feeling.

He nodded in acknowledgment. ‘Professor Granger,’ he responded, his voice clipped. ‘Ever the early bird.’

She offered a small shrug. ‘I do like to be early,’ she raised her brows at him ‘as you well know,’ she continued, pausing to tuck the same stubborn curl behind her ear. ‘How has your week been so far?"

He gestured at the pile of paperwork on his desk. ‘Long,’ he answered. ‘Too many meetings with the Board of Governors, and far too much paperwork. Minerva was very shrewd to leave out certain details about what this job entailed.’

She nodded and they fell silent. Although they had been working together for several years, Severus was still not comfortable per-se with spending a lot of one-on-one time without another staff member present. She was a force of nature, and though they got along serviceably well, he still upheld a certain amount of formality and distance with her – he wasn’t sure if he would ever be used to calling her by her given name. Hell – it had taken him years to be able to call Minerva by her first name when he had started teaching.

Soon enough the other teachers arrived in the office, and they all took seats around the desk. The tea was delivered by the House Elves, and they busied themselves with tea and biscuits before the meeting would begin. They all quietly chattered away, the majority of them not having seen one another over the course of the summer.

‘Now that you are all gathered and watered, let’s get on with it,’ Severus announced curtly.

Severus spent a while talking them through a few new procedures that they would be implementing for student reward and punishment. He spoke of the students who would be integrating into leadership roles that year – the Head Boy and Girl as well as their prefects, and spoke of a support plan to set them up for success in their roles. Until he finally arrived at his last point of discussion for the afternoon and paused. He truly hated the Ministry of Magic.

‘This year the Board of Governor’s as well as the Ministry of Magic have decided to make Hogwarts the venue of many prestigious events based around celebrations that are already a part of the school social calendar,’ he began, clenching his jaw a little and feeling a twinge.

‘Does this mean that there will be some sort of sub planning committee coming to the castle for these functions?’ Filius Flitwick piped up from his seat.

‘Sadly no,’ he replied. ‘The Board, in all of their wisdom, felt that outside interference would be unwelcome in the castle, and have given the green-light for the Leadership staff of the school to plan and execute the events. With the exception of the guest lists, I’m afraid we are on our own.’

‘That seems like a lot of work…’ Horace Slughorn said with a weary sigh.

Severus glanced over at the man. Slughorn had agreed to return and teach that year, with a possible second depending on how long it would take him to hire a replacement. The older wizard was past his teaching prime, but was still a better Potion’s Master than the majority of the applicants he had vetted so far. Slughorn was lazy, however, and the rest of the staff in the room would be suffering the bulk of the work while he dragged his feet.

‘Horace, I can assure you, we will be playing to our strengths and assigning appropriate tasks to each staff member,’ Severus said, his lips pressed together tightly.

‘So will the other staff be forced to take on the additional responsibility as well?’ Terry Boot, asked, crossing his arms.

Severus nodded shortly. ‘All staff will be asked to assist with the execution of the tasks related to the events, but only those in this room are tasked with the organisational portion,’ he answered. ‘I will be taking on the majority share of the logistical support to avoid it having an adverse effect on your teaching schedules.’

He looked at the quiet staff before him, and his eyes drifted to look at Hermione. She hadn’t said a word, and he had expected her to be the first one with questions – though she had matured over the years, she was still an inquisitive and curious woman. But she simply sat there, staring at a spot somewhere on the wall behind him. His brows furrowed slightly for a moment, before he shook himself from his musings – he would have to leave off his scrutiny of Granger for some other time. There was still much to be discussed.

‘As I am sure you are wondering, the events we will be focussing on are All Hallows Eve, Christmas, Easter, and to close out the year, the tenth Anniversary celebration of the end of the war,’ he listed off. ‘Are there any volunteers for primary event coordinators?’

‘I’m happy to take care of Easter,’ Pomona Sprout said, seemingly unperturbed despite the extra work.

‘I’ve got All Hallows,’ Terry said with a shrug.

‘Horace and I can take care of Yule,’ Filius said, and Slughorn nodded in agreement.

‘I will take lead on the tenth Anniversary,’ Hermione offered, finally breaking her silence and looking up at him.

Severus stared at her for a moment before nodding. ‘Excellent. I would like to see drafts of your ideas at our meeting this time next week. I’d like to have the majority of this squared away before the start of the school year.’

‘Is there anything else you’d like to discuss with us before we get back to our class planning?’ Pomona asked, looking a little impatient.

Severus shook his head briskly. ‘You are free to go,’ he said dismissively.

His already weary staff stood and said their polite goodbyes before shuffling out of his office and back down to their respective offices. All except for Hermione Granger, who was still seated in the chair before his desk. Severus waved his hand, silently sending all of the chairs he had moved back to where they belonged in the office before looking at her and clearing his throat.

‘Is there anything you would like to discuss, Professor?’ he asked, his patience finally worn down by her silence.

She looked at him then and nodded. ‘I was wondering if there was a chance you could look over my curriculum for the year?’ she asked quietly. ‘I have made several changes to update it to serve the new generation of students coming through, and I value your input on the subject.’

Severus regarded her for a moment. He hadn’t noticed it when she had come into the office earlier, but she was looking rather pale and thin, and the dark circles under her eyes were a little more pronounced than normal. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she – no. He didn’t want to speculate about her personal life. It was just that – personal. He understood all too well what it was like to have his superior putting her nose where it didn’t belong.

‘I am happy to look over the changes at your earliest convenience,’ he replied.

She nodded, and looked a little relieved after that. ‘Thank you, Headmaster,’ she said. ‘Did you have a nice summer?’

‘My summer was largely uneventful,’ he answered, and then sighed. It wasn’t as though they never spoke - he’d been seated beside her at the Head table for years already and they had always managed to speak to one another there - this was not so different. ‘While I was away the House Elves relocated my belongings up to the Headmaster’s chambers. In the meantime, I went to the Loire Valley for a few weeks, before returning here to begin catching up on what I would need to prepare for the start of the new school term.’

‘Did you have an enjoyable trip to France, sir?’ she asked, her eyes lighting up a little at the mention of it. ‘I love the Loire Valley, but it has been quite some time since I have been there.’

‘It was – passably entertaining,’ he answered, wondering why she hadn’t left yet.

She appeared to have heard the unspoken words, and stood up from her chair. ‘Thank you for agreeing to look over my syllabus, sir. I will not keep you from the rest of your afternoon,’ she said quickly, walking towards the door.

He felt guilt tug at his navel as he watched her leave, and something made him stand and call out to her. ‘Professor Granger.’

She turned to look at him, surprised. ‘Yes, sir?’ she asked.

‘I trust that your summer was enjoyable?’ he asked, his jaw clenched tight.

‘Yes,’ she answered, but there was no conviction behind it. ‘It was very enjoyable, sir. I thank you for asking.’

The awkwardness in the room was thicker than Polyjuice. If he didn’t know any better, he would assume the change in Granger’s behaviour could have something to do with the noticeably absent ring. While they were not overly close, at the very least the Defence instructor was normally an interesting verbal sparring partner, but even that fire appeared to have been drained from her. While he was not one for excessive chatter, Hermione was someone who rarely said anything that didn’t have some weight to it any longer – she had long since grown out of her childhood habit of long-winded prattle

‘If you have any concerns, my door is always open,’ he informed her, surprising himself.

She looked at him with an expression he couldn’t quite put his finger on. ‘Thank you, Headmaster,’ she replied with a small smile. ‘I won’t keep you from the rest of your afternoon.’

And with that, she slipped through the door and made her way down the winding stairs, leaving Severus feeling mystified.

He sat back in his chair and contemplated how the meeting had gone. The other teachers had been surprisingly easy to deal with – he was expecting a little more outrage based on his own initial response to the demands. He disliked the idea of the Ministry being able to intrude upon the traditions in the castle with their own guest list. Sighing heavily, he rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, launching himself out of his chair and striding to the hidden door leading to the Headmaster’s chambers. After the day he’d had, he was looking forward to a night of quiet seclusion.

Before closing the door to his office, Severus paused and stared for a moment at the chair Hermione Granger had sat in. He shook his head at his folly, and shoved down the niggling in his mind. He had thought that some time away from the castle and seeing her on a daily basis would have helped rid himself of any ridiculous notions pertaining to Hermione Granger, but perhaps that had been folly.

Closing his eyes, he shut the door and resolved not to think about her for the rest of the night.

\--

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and the heavy rumble of thunder followed soon after, rattling the glass panes of the windows.

Hermione looked up from the parchment spread across her desk, startled from her thoughts. She’d been finishing up the last little bits of her paperwork for the start of the term, while she waited for Filius Flitwick to stop by her office and collect her. She was going down early to help greet and escort the first year students to the Great Hall for the first time. He was perfectly capable of doing so on his own, but he’d insisted, so she had acquiesced. Pulling all of the papers into a neat stack, she stood up from her desk and quickly pulled a little compact mirror from one of the drawers to check her appearance.

Her lips thinned a little in disappointment. She looked tired and a little drawn. She sighed heavily and closed the mirror, tossing it back into the drawer carelessly and waving her hand to shut it. There was no point in lingering over it. She had opted to wear her hair in a low bun that day, and a few curly tendrils had managed to escape, so she tucked them behind her ear. She didn’t have the energy to go to war with her unruly locks that day.

Another flash of lightning flooded her office with a little extra light, and she looked down at her hands, staring numbly at her bare left finger.

She clenched her hands and dropped them to her sides. Before the start of summer she had thought she would be planning her wedding and getting married in the spring to her fiancé, Michael Corner. But things had not gone to plan – she ended a five year relationship and now she was alone – something that both thrilled and frightened her. It had been two months already, and she still wasn’t used to how light her hand now felt without the weight of her ring.

Thus far, she had been lucky enough to not run into many of her colleagues since returning to the castle two weeks before. But it was only a matter of time before all of the well-meaning but nosey people she worked with would home in on it and pester her for information. If she was honest, she didn’t quite know herself. The only person who knew the real story was Filius Flitwick, and that had been more of a case of him being in the right place at the right time.

As she reflected on her relationship with Michael, she had realised they were so different in almost every way. He was outdoorsy, adventurous, charming and outgoing, and she – well she liked books and learning and peace and quiet. There were a great many reasons she had cared for Michael, but she knew she had done the right thing by letting him go so that he could find a woman who would be what he needed.

Still, it gnawed in the pit of her gut and she wondered why she was still in mourning for their relationship this long after she had ended it. Logically, she knew it had been for the best, but her prospects of finding someone while being a live-in teacher at a school in rural Scotland were slim, and she’d be lying if that hadn’t been one of her considerations when making the decision.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Hermione crossed the room swiftly and opened it to reveal Filius waiting in the hall. He was beaming at her in excitement – it amused her that he never seemed to grow tired of his excitement for beginning the magical education and journey of a new group of students. She felt rather the same way – she loved to teach. It was not always amazing, after all, students could be difficult, disruptive, and flat out painful to deal with. But she always loved it when they stepped away from her classroom having learned something crucial that would help them in their future.

‘Hello, my dear,’ Filius piped. ‘Are you ready to go?’

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. ‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’

She left the safety of her office, and walked side-by-side with Filius descending the staircases that were behaving themselves for the two professors as they made their way down to the main staircase. They stood before the open doors to the Great Hall, waiting patiently for the older students to arrive before they would close the doors and greet the newcomers. They didn’t have to wait long, as soon the doors to the Entrance Hall opened and students began to flock into the castle, passing them by and greeting them both with the enthusiasm that only the young displayed.

Hermione smiled and nodded politely to the sea of familiar faces as they passed, until soon the hall was nearly full to the brim with loud, chattering teenagers. Filius waved his wand and silently cast a spell to close the din within the Great Hall. And then they waited once more for the young little pre-teens that would be getting their first look and taste of what Hogwarts had to offer. It made her smile, thinking back to the time when she herself had been that awkward, frizzy-haired, precocious know-it-all who terrorised her teachers with her constant hand waving and need for approval.

‘I wonder what this new class will bring,’ Filius said, snapping her from her errant thoughts.

She looked down at him and grinned. ‘There will hopefully never be another class as troublesome as mine was,’ she replied ruefully.

‘You are a shining star, my dear, and never forget it.’

A wave of affection warmed her heart at his words. Filius was a kind and wonderfully encouraging mentor, and when she had first thought about what she might do once she had finished school, she had considered doing a Charms apprenticeship. But instead she had been swept up by the excitement of becoming an Auror, though once she had finished her training and worked in the field for a short time, had decided the lifestyle was not for her.

And that was how she had become close to Michael – they had trained side-by-side with Harry in the program, and he’d treated her like a woman instead of just one of the boys. But her decision to accept a position at Hogwarts had impacted their relationship, and although she had tried hard to see it through and make it work, it had all become too much. Michael had been surprisingly understanding when she had first ended things, but after some time apart, his bitterness had grown and he’d said a few rather unkind things to her in a letter that she received after returning to Hogwarts at the end of summer. She wasn’t really mourning the loss of him, per se – it was always hard to come to terms with things ending.

The door to the Entrance Hall opened once more, and Hagrid led the way for the anxious and excited little first years. Hermione had to carefully arrange her expression to one of neutrality as the tiny bodies ascended the stairs towards them, all of them bunching together in a little huddle before the large doors at the top of the stairs. Hermione clasped her hands together in front of her, and waited patiently for Filius to address the students.

‘Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,’ he said, his voice boisterous with his enthusiasm. ‘I am Professor Flitwick, the Deputy Headmaster and Charms Master, and beside me here is Professor Granger – Head of Gryffindor house and our resident Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor.’

Hermione bobbed her head as the student’s eyes snapped up to her then. She still would get this reaction from newcomers, all of them having grown up listening to stories from their parents about the war and the famous Gryffindor trio who helped save their way of life from being destroyed by You-Know-Who. They would often spend the first week of the school year putting her up on a pedestal, before she would cast off her friendly façade in exchange for the strict but fair teaching demeanour she was known for. A lot of the students compared her to the former Headmistress, which was a point of pride to her. As Ron had said many times during their years as the school – she was brilliant but scary.

‘Soon we will be entering the Great Hall, but before you can be seated, you will all need to be sorted into your respective houses,’ Filius continued. ‘These houses are like your family while here at Hogwarts, and you will make friendships here that will last a lifetime. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, if you are all ready, we will commence into the hall and the sorting can begin!’

At that, Hermione waved her wand in the direction of the doors to the Great Hall, and the opened revealing the great tables lined up in a row, the enchanted ceiling, all of the chatting students, and the Head table right down the end where the other teachers were already in their seats. Filius walked ahead of the students, leading them into the hall, while Hermione and Hagrid brought up the tail. She swept around and up to the podium on which the staff table sat, taking her seat to the left of the Headmaster as she always had, except that said seat had shifted across one now that Snape was Headmaster.

‘Rather a nervous bunch this year,’ she heard Snape murmur from beside her.

She turned to look at him, and nodded. ‘We were all this nervous when we started,’ she said.

‘Not your class,’ he argued. ‘No – you all marched in here bold as brass and ready for a fight.’

Hermione felt a giggle bubble up out of her. ‘Perhaps we were a little troublesome.’

She heard him snort a laugh before she turned her attention back to Filius who had begun the sorting ceremony. She smiled, and it was one of the first smiles she hadn’t had to force since before the summer had begun. She had missed the school and all of her colleagues, and especially the banter with Snape – they had never been close, but since she had become a staff member, his attitude towards her had shifted somewhat. She was relieved at this return to the status quo after their somewhat jilted conversation before the students’ return.

The sorting ceremony was over in twenty minutes, and all of the first years had assumed seats at the house tables. Snape stood from his seat at the head table then, and cast a _‘Sonorus_ ’ on himself to address the student body. She listened as he spoke, and was pleasantly surprised that at the short speech he had prepared informing the students of the Ministry's influence over the school social calendar for the year. She had thought Snape would not tell the students about all of the upcoming social events, but he surprised her sometimes. She honestly had no idea what was going on in that man’s head. 

At the end of his speech, dinner appeared on all of the tables, and he resumed his seat beside her.

As Hermione began to serve herself, she pondered the Headmaster for a moment. It was clear that despite his general gruffness, Snape was trying to make a good, if no-nonsense impression on the students. They all knew him from his years of being the Deputy Headmaster and Potions professor, so they could hardly be surprised if he remained strict and professional. But it seemed to her like the brittle man beside her, might just be starting to thaw a little.

‘Are you ready for tomorrow, Professor?’ she heard the man beside her ask.

Hermione turned her head to look at him. ‘I believe I am,’ she answered, but she thought to herself that perhaps she was a little more anxious than usual. Snape had approved of her changes to her curriculum, but it was her first time running the class a little differently.

‘Your students respect you,’ he told her, sounding serious. ‘Don’t overthink it.’

A small, reluctant smile crept onto her lips before she turned back to focus on her dinner, pushing thoughts of the following day out of her head.

\--

With autumn in full swing, every gust of wind and frosty morning was embedding the very walls of the castle with a bone-chilling cold.

It was barely October, and school had been in session for just over a month. Severus felt as though he had picked up the role of Headmaster relatively quickly, and had fallen into a routine of sorts. He held staff meetings every Friday morning before breakfast, during which the House Elves would ply the teachers with far too much food with their tea and coffee, only for them to all waddle down to the Great Hall afterwards and have to sit through more food.

Severus sat and waited for his staff to arrive for their meeting that morning, hosted in the staffroom rather than the Headmaster’s office to reduce crowding.

He need not have been surprised to find the first person to arrive at the staff meeting was none other than the golden girl herself. She had made a habit of arriving ten minutes early, finding a seat that was near to the window, and waiting quietly for the rest of the staff to arrive. Sometimes she would engage him in polite chit-chat, but mostly they would greet one another with a nod before splitting his copy of the Daily Prophet and reading it in silence. He couldn’t pinpoint when exactly this little ritual had begun, but he would take the portion of the paper dedicated to finance and world news, and she took arts and leisure and the human interest portion, and they would swap once they had each finished reading their respective sections.

Loathe as he was to admit it, he appreciated this silent companionship. She had changed so much since her time as his student. He’d found his eyes wandering to her with increasing frequency, seeking her out in a room or looking for her to enter the Great Hall. Whenever he had caught himself out, he would chastise himself for any foolhardy notions that his brain would automatically supply. Hermione Granger was off-limits, and it would have to remain that way. Even if she wasn’t his colleague, she was so much younger than he was, and there had been far too much history of his casual cruelty towards her that he doubted she would ever be able to overlook.

That morning, however, it seemed as though she wasn’t really interested in reading or chatting, and simply stared out the window nearby as she waited for the meeting to begin.

Soon enough the other staff filed into the room and they sat, just as the elves brought the morning refreshments.

‘I am certain you are all weary, but this morning we must begin to discuss the upcoming festivities at the end of the month,’ he began once everyone had settled. ‘Professor Boot is in charge of this event, so I will let him run through the plan and I expect full staff participation with the execution of all tasks.’

He took a seat and pulled a cup of tea towards himself while Terry stood to address the rest of the staff. As Severus was already aware of the plan, he took a moment to observe quietly, and found his gaze drawn to the young woman by the window once more. He was no fool – something was bothering Granger, and he was beginning to wonder if it was his responsibility to discuss it with her so that she could resume being the feisty, cheerful woman she had been for all the years prior.

Severus had never wanted to get involved in other people’s lives – ever. But he wondered if becoming the Headmaster was a role that meant he would have to fight against his programming and step into the role of meddlesome fool. It had been something his predecessors were both known for, but wondered how much of it was because they had to worry about the mental and emotional wellbeing of the other staff.

He slid his gaze away from her then, turning his attention back to Terry who it appeared was near the conclusion of his presentation.

‘ – So with all that in mind, I welcome volunteers for the various tasks that need to be completed for the All Hallows feast to be a success,’ Terry wrapped up, looking around the room.

‘I can organise the entertainment!’ Rolanda Hooch offered from her seat up the back. ‘I still have a few old contacts who might know someone who will want to be involved.’

‘Thank you, that will be really helpful,’ he said with a smile.

‘Anything logistical in terms of the castle arrangements will fall to me,’ Severus groused, and Terry turned around and nodded at him in thanks.

‘I am happy to liaise with the media,’ Slughorn piped up.

Everyone in the room chuckled at that. ‘Of course, Horace,’ the younger wizard said with a jovial grin. ‘Any volunteers for the decorating committee with me?’

Severus watched as Hermione finally turned and seemingly joined the conversation. ‘I can help you with that,’ she said quietly.

‘Perfect,’ he said, looking far too happy about the prospect.

Severus felt his jaw clench as he observed the interaction. Hermione seemed to be unaffected by it, but Terry looked as though he had been given a great gift. And for some reason the idea of the two of them together bothered him. He relaxed his hands then, and pushed the errant thought back down. No – it didn’t matter if there was something starting between them. He would not get involved in any interpersonal relationships between the staff. He turned his attention back to the moment at hand – he still had a staff meeting to conduct.

‘Okay, well I think that is all I have to say for now,’ Terry announced.

Severus stood from his seat then, and turned to address the room. ‘I am certain that as other items of importance crop up, I can rely on you all to make yourselves available to help Professor Boot with the event,’ he informed them all curtly. ‘Our agenda is fairly light today as the main points have already been discussed. If you have any questions, well you all know where my office is.’

He gave a nod of dismissal and the staff began to drag themselves out of their chairs and exit the staffroom.

He waited until they had all left before taking a deep breath, and sighing heavily. He was only a month into the term and already he was exhausted. He was not a naturally social person, and the job was taking its toll. Severus wondered if perhaps he should assign himself some evening patrols on the schedule so that he could get in some walking – he was used to patrolling the halls of the school, and of late, he had not been doing so. He always found the walk was good for sorting through his thoughts.

Propelling himself forwards, he left the staff room and waited for the portrait to swing shut in front of it – he knew what students were like. If he turned his back as the portrait closed, troublemakers had an opportunity to sneak in. He knew because as a student he had done so himself. He strode down the stairs, his black robes sweeping around him as they always did. When he entered the Great Hall through the staff entrance, all of the other teachers were already in their seats.

Severus claimed his seat, and took some tea and toast. He wasn’t really hungry – breakfast wasn’t something he was overly fond of.

‘You should eat more,’ he heard a quiet voice whisper beside him.

He looked at Hermione, quirking a single eyebrow at her. ‘Should I now?’

‘You are tall and thin, and you have a very taxing job. It wouldn’t hurt you to eat some protein – have some eggs or bacon.’

He couldn’t believe that after weeks of near silence, the young woman beside him was heckling him over the amount of food on his plate. She looked up at his expression and smirked. There. A glimmer of her personality was shining through the cool, quiet mask she had been wearing since her return to the castle. And then it was gone as soon as it had arrived. She turned back to eat her own food, and he shook his head, baffled by the interaction.

Silently, he served himself some eggs, taking great pains to not look at the no doubt smug expression he was sure would be on her face.

\--

The month passed quickly, and as the All Hallows feast drew nearer, all of the staff were frantically scrabbling to complete their assigned tasks.

Hermione had been stressed out of her mind with classes, marking, and trying to assist Terry with ordering the required decorations for the event, using the budget set aside by the Board. She had a lot of organisational experience, so she had been helping her colleague at every free opportunity. The feast was a mere two days away, and she had gotten the confirmation that the delivery would be the following morning, which gave her anxiety, but they were working on someone else’s timetable there, so she had no choice.

Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall in her office and sighed heavily. It was time for her nightly rounds. She stood up from the marking scattered over her desk, sliding her wand up her sleeve, locking and warding her office on the way out of the room. She began the trek up the stairs – she always started her rounds from the top floor down and she had a feeling with the excitement over the feast, the students would be pushing boundaries. She had a feeling though, that just getting to stretch her legs and walk would be a nice change of pace for her.

Once she had reached the bottom of the Astronomy tower, she walked up to check if there were any miscreants hiding away up there. It was unlikely – most students avoided having their romantic encounters anywhere near there – the tower was still tainted with the memory of Albus Dumbledore’s death. As she expected, the tower was empty, so she wandered back down, and on exiting the tower, came face-to-face with Snape.

‘Headmaster,’ she greeted.

He inclined his head slightly. ‘Professor.’

‘I’ve just checked the tower,’ she informed him. ‘All clear.’

His shoulders visibly relaxed then. She knew that Snape did not like to go up to the tower and she didn’t blame him – the trauma from those memories were not ones she would enjoy reliving either.

‘Do you have patrols tonight as well?’ she asked.

He nodded sharply. ‘I got used to patrolling the halls,’ he replied.

Hermione smiled – he was as restless as she was. ‘Shall we walk together then?’ she offered.

‘That sounds… agreeable.’

Wordlessly they fell into step with one another as they began combing through the halls for students out of bed after curfew. Snape knew so many little alcoves and secret meeting spots that she hadn’t even known about as a student that had not been recorded on the Marauder’s Map. It was no wonder that he handed out so many detentions and docked so many house points. She made a mental note of all of them so she could check them again during her patrols on the night of the Feast.

‘How is the planning coming along?’ Snape asked her as they descended the stairs to the sixth floor.

‘It’s not like you to make idle small talk, Headmaster,’ she quipped with a smirk.

He looked at her and saw an unfamiliar look flash in her eyes for a moment. ‘Terribly impolite of you to call me on it, Professor.’

She shrugged. ‘To answer your question, it seems to be going well. Terry is a lot more in the know about how all of his little worker bees are faring than I do.’

‘I only ask because you have been spending quite a lot of time with Professor Boot, so I assumed he would have mentioned something to you,’ he murmured.

Hermione’s lips thinned, wondering at his implication. She was certain she had never been anything more than polite and collegial with Terry, and this was the second time she had been questioned in regards to her relationship with him. So why was Snape trying to gauge what kind of relationship she and Terry had? And if so, what on earth could his reasoning be? He did not seem like the meddlesome sort like both of his predecessor’s. In fact, he never really seemed all that interested in anyone on a personal level – period. Their conversations over the years had been largely professional, with the occasional heated debate, and a little witty banter. He was whip smart, and she enjoyed his mind, but never once had they strayed into the realm of personal chit-chat.

‘Any extra time Terry and I have spent together has been purely in pursuit of ensuring that your All Hallows Eve feast goes as smoothly as possible,’ she answered carefully.

He nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer as they continued to make their way through the castle halls. ‘I didn’t mean to imply or give offence, Professor,’ he said hastily. ‘I am just tired of chasing answers from Professor Boot – he is not known for his organisational skills, and is terrible at keeping me updated.’

Hermione felt her guard drop at his words, immediately feeling foolish for getting defensive. ‘You didn’t offend or upset me,’ she said quietly.

‘Good.’ Snape’s response was curt but clear.

They continued the rest of their hallway patrols in silence, catching several students out of bed – mostly couples snogging in what they assumed would be secretive enough locations. Points were taken and detentions were assigned in short order.

Hermione knew it was fruitless trying to get teenagers brimming with hormones to stop having sex at the school – it was entirely unlikely. There were just so many less public places for couples to fool around. Snape in the meantime continued to sweep through the halls like a thunderstorm rolling in from out at sea. His punishments were the harshest of any teacher in that school, but as Headmaster he now had to pass the baton of responsibility to Flitwick to assign them.

After they did a sweep of the Dungeons, they both ascended the stairs, and when Hermione reached the fifth floor, she broke away from Snape to return to her rooms, and he continued silently on his way up to the Headmaster’s quarters.

\--

The décor in the Great Hall had been hung, sorted, and arranged by the time classes had ended for the day.

Hermione, Terry and Snape had done most of the work, with several of the other teachers popping in and out. It had been tiring, but the payoff, she felt, was worth it. At her suggestion, Terry had agreed to decorate with a harvest theme, and both the Entrance Hall and Great Hall had been decked out with the rich, warm hues of the fall. There were bales of hay, pumpkins, lanterns, leaves, and a variety of other textures carefully arranged in such a way that it looked organic. Hermione was chuffed with how it all looked by the end.

Which brought her to her current predicament. She stood before the long mirror in her bedroom and stared. She had on a long, rich green set of dress robes made of velvet. The cape was long and embroidered with a brassy thread, and the inner dress was cut in an almost medieval fashion with a square neck embroidered with the same thread as the outer robe, cinched in at the wait with a full skirt and long sleeves that had a loop that hooked around her middle fingers on each hand. She had managed to wrestle her hair back into a low bun, but loose tendrils of her curls still surrounded her head like a halo. Sighing, she walked out of her room, tucking her wand up her sleeve as she did so. Dress robes were inherently not practical, and there were no pockets to store anything.

Hermione caught a look at the time as she wandered through her sitting room, and realised she had only a few minutes to get down to the Entrance Hall to play welcoming committee to the Board of Governors and the Ministry employees and guests. The one thing she could look forward to was seeing Harry and Ron, if only for a short time. She hurried out of her chambers, warding them as she went and swiftly making her way downstairs, praying that the staircases would be kind to her that evening.

She arrived just in time and stood next to Filius who was already waiting to greet the guests. Snape stood alone by the other bannister, as people began to stream into the castle gradually.

The following thirty minutes passed in a blur of people, and Hermione finally left the Entrance Hall and made her way into the Great Hall for the feast. Snape had organised for the castle to expand the hall and there was another long table that had been added to accommodate the large number of guests. Set seating had been forgone with exception of the staff table so that the students and guests were free to mingle. Hermione chose to stand around for a while chatting with her friends before the feast was due to commence. And despite being happy to spend some time with her friends, she felt her gaze inexplicably seeking out the Headmaster.

‘Hermione, did you catch that?’

She blinked and returned her focus to the conversation with her friends. ‘I’m sorry,’ she offered quietly. ‘What were you saying?’

‘I’ve decided to take a step back from playing this year and I’m transitioning to coach,’ Ron replied.

Hermione’s eyes widened. Never in a million years had she thought Ron would voluntarily walk away from his Quidditch playing career. ‘ _You_ are going to quit playing?’

‘Yep,’ he said with a smile, putting his arm around his wife and pulling her close. ‘I want to spend more time with Hannah and the kids. I’ll be coaching until after the holiday and then I have a position lined up with the Department of Magical Games and Sports.’

The former Hannah Abbott beamed up at her husband. Hannah had been made to be a mum – she was so good at it. She had been the exact right girl for Ron, and Hermione was glad she didn’t currently have three red-headed babies waiting for her at home every night.

‘Congratulations, Ron!’ she exclaimed, giving him a quick hug. ‘I bet Hannah is relieved?’

Hannah nodded emphatically. ‘It’ll be nice to have two more hands on deck now that we are a family of four,’ she replied.

She was, of course, referencing their youngest son, Hugo, who had been born only a couple of months beforehand. ‘Where are the kids tonight?’

‘Molly and Arthur didn’t want to attend, so they are having a sleepover night with all the grandkids,’ the other witch explained.

‘Oi, speaking of kids,’ Ron began. ‘ – whatever happened with you and Michael? Neither one of you ever told us what happened.’

Hermione felt her stomach bottom out. ‘You see, Michael and I are just very different people. It was all fine when we worked together, but when I came to Hogwarts to teach, he said he was fine with it, but we ultimately grew apart. I decided to let him go so he could find someone better suited to his needs.’

‘Are you sure you couldn’t have made it work?

Hermione shook her head no. ‘I did love him, but towards the end we were just going through the motions,’ she answered.

‘Ron let’s not interrogate Hermione about this,’ Hannah said, cutting off her husband from prying anything further. ‘Can’t you see she is uncomfortable?’

Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend and mouthed a _thank you_.

‘Sorry,’ Ron said sheepishly.

‘The feast is about to begin, so I’ll have to head up to the staff table,’ Hermione interjected quickly so she could make good her temporary escape. ‘Tell Harry and Ginny I will come down and have a chat with them after?’

And without any further prompting, she made a quick getaway up to the staff table, joining her colleagues for dinner and taking her usual seat. She finally had a chance to look at the Headmaster and saw that he was still all in black, but his dress robes were made of a far more tailored fit and fabric than his normal severe teaching robes. They were quite nice if she was completely honest, and it made her want to reach out and stroke the fabric. Which then made her question her sanity. Why was she interested in Snape’s robes?

She snuck another look at him from beneath her lashes and noted that his long hair actually looked quite soft and silky. Perhaps the reason his hair often seemed unclean when he had been her teacher, could be attributed to the heat and humidity of cauldrons? He also smelled nice – like books and sandalwood and smoke. Hermione clasped her hands together under the tablecloth. She really must be losing her mind.

He stood up from his seat then, casting a charm to amplify his voice, and a hush settled over the hall. ‘Honoured guests and students. Hogwarts would like to welcome you to our annual All Hallows Eve feast!’ he announced, his deep timbre filling the whole hall. ‘The staff have worked tirelessly to bring you the finest food and entertainment for this evening, so please give them all a round of applause.’

Clapping and excited words and chatter immediately filled the hall during the pause in his commencement speech. Hermione smiled. For someone so quiet and taciturn, she was impressed at how well the tall, dark man was taking all of this in his stride. He was not as mystical as Dumbledore had been during his many speeches, or as Scottish as Minerva, but his tone was very pleasant and captivating, nonetheless.

‘Let the feast begin,’ he finished as the applause died down, and food appeared at all the tables.

She watched as he cancelled the charm and resumed his seat before she went about serving herself food – she was famished from skipping lunch to mark papers.

‘You look nice,’ she heard him say, and she almost gave herself whiplash when her head snapped around to look at him.

He was focussed on serving himself food, not making any eye contact with her as usual. She wondered why he did that – it was not as though she was a practiced Legilimens who could slip into his mind. She could Occlude, but that was the extent of her abilities in that regard. Although, she wasn’t so sure she knew if he made eye contact with anyone really.

‘Umm – thank you, Headmaster,’ she said weakly, her cheeks flushing pink. ‘Your robes are very dapper also.’

He didn’t acknowledge her words, but she knew he had heard them. She was honestly a little confused by his behaviour, but didn’t really want to analyse it further lest she get the wrong idea.

‘There have been a lot of very positive comments about the décor,’ he said, stabbing a carrot that was on his plate, his eyes darting to look at her briefly.

She smiled. ‘I’m rather proud of my efforts.’

‘Had this been Albus, we would have black and orange and candy corn all over this hall,’ he remarked. ‘Subtlety was not his strength. I strongly feel as though Filius and Horace will be asking for your stylistic input for the Yule Ball,’ he continued.

Hermione blushed again involuntarily. ‘I’ll be sure to help them however I am able to when the time comes around.’

He nodded. ‘Just so,’ he said before they lapsed into companionable silence.

Hermione knew that something had shifted in their relationship that night, and wondered if perhaps they were slowly shifting beyond being colleagues and heading towards friendship.

\--

Following the great success of the All Hallows feast two weeks before, there was more pressure than ever for the Yule Ball, planned for the week before Christmas, to be just as exciting.

Severus knew that he could count on Filius to keep Horace in line, and knew that he could depend on his other staff to provide support to them. He also knew that Hermione Granger was on the job and that meant that things would run smoothly – she was infinitely more reliable with such tasks than either of his two eldest male staff members.

He looked at the clock over the mantle in his office and saw that it was almost time for him to leave for his hall patrols. Ever since he had added himself to the roster, he had been feeling more like himself again. It was a source of stress relief being able to walk the halls of the castle, and he had come to enjoy the conversations he had been engaging in with Hermione. He’d stopped thinking about her in terms of being one third of the golden trio over the past months, and recognised that while the girl he had taught was still in there somewhere, the woman who taught Defence was a wholly different creature.

Severus left his office then, walking purposefully down the spiral staircase and through the seventh floor hall until he reached the Astronomy tower.

He still did not climb the stairs up to it – Hermione would take care of that before he arrived, starting her rounds a little early to save him from having to relive his trauma up there – something that he was grateful to her for. She was discreet, asked no questions or tried to speak to him about it and simply ensured that he never had to go up there. It had been more than ten years since that auspicious night when he had been forced by Dumbledore himself to cast the killing curse that threw him from that tower. He wasn’t even certain that he’d had the strength to cast the curse properly. There was every chance the Albus had fallen to a grisly death on the ground. And this was one of the many reasons for his avoidance of it.

The door to the tower opened then, and out of it stepped Hermione, who smiled at him in greeting.

‘Good evening, Headmaster,’ she said, closing the door to the tower behind her.

‘Professor Granger,’ he replied, gesturing for her to precede him.

They fell into step beside one another, both a little quiet in their silent contemplation that night it seemed. Severus stole brief glances at her as they walked. She looked a lot less tired and pale than she had a few short weeks before. At the start of the school year she had been like a shadow, walking from place to place, but barely interacting with anyone. As time had gone on, she had slowly made a return to normal. He’d heard from Minerva at the feast that at the beginning of the summer, Hermione’s relationship with Michael Corner had come to an end. He’d known, of course. The unadorned ring finger had been unmissable at the first meeting back in his office.

He imagined it had been quite emotionally disruptive to the young woman, and she had been in mourning for the relationship.

‘I think we are going to be in for a very icy winter,’ Hermione observed, rousing him from his thoughts.

‘Are we going to talk about the weather?’ he asked, raising a lone eyebrow at her.

Her soft laughter rang through the air surrounding them, hitting him right in the solar plexus. He was startled by it, and resolved to examine the feeling later.

‘My version of a segue. Awfully impolite of you to call me out on it,’ she said with a smile. ‘Are you excited about the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin this weekend?’

She was, of course, referring to the Quidditch match between their two houses. As Headmaster, he was supposed to remain neutral in any house matters, but he was a Slytherin at his core, and he would always have a soft spot for his team. He was the first Slytherin Headmaster in many years. Hermione being the head of her house was firmly in that corner. He often felt as though she was a great deal like Minerva in many ways – and her competitive streak often presented whenever the Quidditch trophy was involved.

‘I was under the impression that you didn’t like Quidditch all that much?’

She chuckled again. ‘Oh, I’ll never love Quidditch as much as most of my friends, but there is something to be said for house pride and loyalty,’ she replied. ‘I’d be a terrible head of house if I didn’t show up to support my Gryffindors.’

He smirked. While he was not all that into sport, Severus enjoyed watching Quidditch, and would still referee the matches on occasion. He had played a little while he had been a student, but had never been interested enough in it to become an accomplished player.

‘I wager this year Slytherin will give your house a run for its money,’ he said quietly.

‘Would you like to make an actual bet on that?’ she challenged.

He paused in his walking and looked at her for a moment, meeting her challenge with the crook of his brow and a slight lift in the corners of his mouth. ‘What are your terms?’

‘If my team wins the match, you will cover my Hogsmeade duties next weekend,’ she suggested.

‘And if Slytherin wins?’

‘Then I will perform a chore of equal value,’ she replied.

Severus thought for a moment. What could he possibly have her do that he really didn’t enjoy? And then it hit him.

‘If Slytherin wins the match, you will answer all of my correspondence the following week,’ he said with a smug look on his face.

He watched her smile slip, but she nodded. ‘Let us shake on it.’

She extended her hand out to him. Severus paused for a moment, but reached out to grasp her hand in an innocent handshake, ignoring the electrical charge he felt warm through him at the touch of her hand. Yet another thing to add to the growing list of things to compartmentalise for another time. When he released her hand, he looked up to see her eyebrows were drawn together in confusion for a moment before she relaxed them and flashed a small smile. He gestured for them to continue, and they resumed their nightly patrol in silence.

\--

Slytherin won the match 250 points to Gryffindors 190.

\--

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless gratitude to [ UnanticipatedRavenclaw](/users/UnanticipatedRavenclaw/) for all of her help with getting this story in top shape! x


	3. Winter

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

\--

Frost had set in nice and early that year, creating beautiful and unique patterns on all of the glass window panes. 

Hermione stared out her office window out onto the grounds. It had begun to snow that day – the first snowfall of the season in fact. A very thin layer was coating the ground, making the grounds muddy in areas as it was not quite cold enough, or heavy enough snow for it to make a lasting impression. It was little better than sleet. 

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself, and wandered back over to her desk to finish up marking the last of her third-year students essays on Grindelwald. She had incorporated more of a modern history of dark magic into the curriculum, and it had been a most favourably welcomed change by all her year levels. She loved history, and thought it very much had a place in a curriculum around the Dark Arts. 

Hermione put her nose to the grindstone and hastily finished marking all of the remaining papers, flipping through them one last time to ensure she had missed none of them. She used a sticking charm to hold them all together, before walking over to her filing cabinet and storing them to return to her students on Monday. She cast another quick charm to tidy the rest of her desk, and then stored her quill and ink properly so that it would not dry out. 

Pleased that she was able to get her work done so quickly, Hermione put her hand on her hips and stood in the silence of her office for a moment, contemplating how to spend the rest of her Saturday. It wasn’t very often that she was able to get all of her work done so quickly that she actually had time on the weekend to herself. She shook herself from her musings, locking and warding her office before using the doorway that linked her office to her chambers. Once inside her rooms, she poured herself a pumpkin juice and downed it quickly.

She looked at the small stack of books and academic journals that were piled on her coffee table. They were all new to her, bought on Hogsmeade trips or delivered in the owl post. She had been so busy of late that her reading had taken a little bit of a back seat. She removed the black teaching robes she had thrown on to cover herself while she was in her office in case a student was to knock on the door, laying it over the back of her couch. She was wearing an oversized beige wool knit jumper and the thickest pair of black woollen leggings she owned. She had thick socks on beneath her boots, and despite her layers she was still cold. 

Hermione looked at the fireplace, the coals were burning low in the grate. She made a snap decision then, and grasped a little Floo powder from the pot on top of the mantlepiece, tossing it into the hearth. 

‘Headmaster’s office,’ she said clearly. 

She stepped out at the other end, and was not at all surprised to see Snape seated behind his desk, quill in hand, head bowed as it scratched against the parchment before him. He wore no robes over his unbuttoned frock coat and white shirtsleeves, but that article of clothing was buttoned up tight against the cold. He looked up from his paperwork in surprise, and she walked across the room and sat down in one of the chairs across from him. 

‘Hello, Headmaster,’ she greeted, clasping her hands together in her lap, grateful that the fire in his office was roaring and warm. 

‘To what do I owe the honour of your visit this afternoon?’ he asked, placing his quill into the inkwell on his desk and sitting back.

Hermione’s eyes clapped onto the slightly folded corner of a piece of parchment, and she twisted her fingers anxiously, not really sure how to respond as she had no idea what had driven her to go there in the first place. The two of them had become friends, she suspected, through their conversations and hallway patrols. Although sometimes when they were together she would now, take a moment admire him – his dark, inscrutable eyes, the long dexterous fingers, the confidence with which he carried himself, the long, aquiline nose, and his lips, though thin, were not so bad at all when he was not sneering. 

And then she would admonish herself for noticing these things because they were not the sort of things that friends should be thinking about, and certainly not the things she should be pondering about her employer. She also should most certainly not have been trying to catch a hint of the way he smelled, though if she was honest with herself, she had smelled his scent the second time she had caught a whiff of Amortentia once a few years ago, which was rather disconcerting for her now. He smelled of parchment, sandalwood, and something she couldn’t quite put her finger on - was it juniper? Or something more quintessentially Snape? 

‘I finished my marking, and then I realised, I didn’t have anything else left to do,’ she said quietly in answer to his question. 

He raised his eyebrows at her, sitting forward in his seat a little. ‘And coming to my office was the first thing that popped into your head?’ he asked, disbelief written on his face so plainly. 

She felt a blush travel across her cheeks, but nodded. ‘I just sort of tossed the Floo powder in, and here I am,’ she said with a shrug, feeling suddenly self-conscious. 

He regarded her for a moment, and then seemingly having made a decision in his head, shuffled the papers spread before him into a neat pile, and stood up from his desk. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and pointed it in the direction of the staircase down from the office, warding it to alert him if he was needed. He walked to the door on the far wall of the room and opened it wide. 

‘Are you coming along then?’ he asked. 

She launched herself out of the chair, walking around his desk and over to join him at the doorway to what was presumably his chambers. He stood to the side and gestured for her to precede him, pulling the door shut behind him as they ascended another set of winding stairs. When she reached the top, she looked around and saw that to her left was floor to ceiling bookshelves, filled with books, and then before her and to the right minimalist furnishings and a fireplace. She was surprised by the warm browns and neutrals of the colour scheme, and a thick chocolate rug before the wingback armchairs and the lounge that looked like it could be slept on. It was not what she would have expected for him, but then she didn’t really know him all that well. 

‘Have a seat,’ he said, nodding his head in the direction of the seating. 

She wordlessly moved towards the lounge and sat down, taking in every detail of the room around her. She noted that there was a kitchenette off further to the right, as well as another set of spiral stairs that she knew led up to his bedroom and bathroom. All of the stairs must have been exhausting to climb every day, but she assumed they could possibly be charmed to move up and down automatically. 

‘Would you care for some tea?’ he asked, walking over to the kitchen. 

‘Yes please,’ she answered, snapping back out of her stupor. 

He disappeared into the kitchen and she heard the cupboard opening as he looked for the tea things. She stared at the fire while he was preoccupied and allowed herself to soak in the warmth. A few minutes later he emerged from the kitchen holding two mugs, passing one to her before he sat in one of the armchairs. The whole experience felt surreal to her. She had only once been in these quarters when McGonagall had been Headmistress. And it had not looked anything like this. 

‘You are uncomfortable,’ he stated, staring straight at her unblinking. 

She looked down at the mug of tea in her hands – tea with a splash of milk, just as she always took it. He knew how she took her tea. Was she just really unobservant? 

‘I – it’s strange being in your private space like this,’ she answered carefully. ‘I feel like an intruder.’ 

‘I can assure you that if I did not want you here, you would not have been invited,’ he said. 

‘Your library is amazing,’ she said, indicating the wall of books across the room. ‘It’s not so unlike the wall of books in my rooms.’ 

He smirked and took a sip of his tea. ‘I have more books at my home away from Hogwarts,’ he told her. ‘This is just an important selection of what I currently enjoy having here right now. I take them back and forth as I need to.’ 

Her eyes widened. ‘I am a little jealous. You must have some really unique books here,’ she said quietly. 

‘You are welcome to borrow anything from my shelves,’ he murmured softly. ‘I know you would treat anything you took with the utmost respect.’ 

She nodded emphatically. ‘I would.’ 

‘Have you read anything interesting lately?’ he asked. 

Hermione stared at him numbly. What was going on? He was being almost… well pleasant. Amiable even. Normally she would lead the charge on all of their conversations, but she was feeling like a stammering idiot that afternoon and Snape was suddenly Mr. Charisma. She knew their relationship had been shifting towards friendship, but this was an unexpected turn of events.

‘I haven’t really had a lot of time for reading lately,’ she answered shyly, casting her eyes down at her lap. ‘I’ve read the odd article, but with the added event workload and my adjusted curriculum and all of the marking, and rounds and Hogsmeade visits… I know I am making excuses.’ 

He shook her head. ‘It’s not an excuse if it is the truth,’ he said reassuringly. ‘That is exactly what happens when you teach here. The school becomes your life, as I am sure you are well aware.’ 

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding slowly. ‘It has been this year. Although if I am honest, it has been taking its toll on my personal life for a lot longer than this school year. I used to at least read at night before bed, but I am coming back to my chambers, marking in my office and then passing out on top of my bedding lately. I perhaps need to rearrange my schedule to try and economise my time more.’ 

‘It won’t help,’ Snape interrupted. ‘You’ve probably organised that thing within an inch of its life, and it still won’t be perfect. Save your energy, Granger.’ 

She looked up at his face when he said her surname that way. It was the first time he had ever addressed her as anything other than Professor. She decided to use the opportunity to her advantage. 

‘You could call me Hermione,’ she mumbled. 

‘Do you want me to address you so casually?’ 

She took a sip of her tea before nodding. 

‘I suppose we have been putting this off for too long,’ he grumbled. ‘You should probably call me Severus like everyone else already does.’ 

‘Except in front of the students, of course?’ 

‘Naturally.’ 

‘Well then, Severus,’ she said, testing out his name. ‘I probably will just leave my schedule as it is, and try to make more time for the things I enjoy in life.’ 

‘See that you do,’ he replied. 

She smiled at him then, feeling a little flutter in her stomach. She knew she was getting in over her head, but something was making her want to see if there was any potential with him. She knew it was silly, but the thought of being in a relationship with Severus was becoming less of a foreign concept, and more of a pressing source of anxiety. Even if she wanted more - there was no guarantee that he would reciprocate. 

She was a fool.

\--

After that weekend he had allowed her into his chambers, Severus had found it easier to continue inviting her back for conversation. True to her word, Hermione had made more time for reading books, and they had a great deal more to talk about. Somehow she had wormed her way into his life and befriended him, and it was rather unnerving because he was finding himself increasingly attracted to both her mind and body. 

The latter was an especial concern. She was quite pretty, and it had taken him until that year to see it – really see her for who she was. And he liked what he saw. 

He was a fool.

Though he contended that if Hermione found him at all disagreeable as a person, there was no way in hell she would be spending as much time with him as she did. Even to a lonely person, Severus Snape was no catch as a friend. He was taciturn, cold, grouchy, stubborn, even cruel at times. He wasn’t pretty to look at either – he knew as much. He might have had some sexual partners over the years – those were few and far between – but he knew that it had nothing to do with his looks or personality. They were power plays – mutually beneficial arrangements. He was a fool – the only two women he had ever had a care for in his life, and they would always be unattainable.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Severus turned his attention back to his dinner sitting before him in the Great Hall, the object of his thoughts sitting beside him. He glanced at Hermione from the corner of his eye, watching her as she shifted food around on her plate idly. She was a slight thing, and he knew she was a picky eater, but she needed to eat to keep up her energy to teach. Reaching over, he put a hand on hers to still in and turned to give her a meaningful look. She looked up at him in surprise. 

‘Stop pushing your food around your plate,’ he implored. His hand felt like it was searing as it touched her silken skin. 

She pouted. He wanted to kiss her. ‘I don’t like pot roast,’ she said with a small smile. 

‘You have classes to teach and we have much to organise over the next two weeks before the Yule Ball,’ he said, reluctantly moving his hand away from her. ‘You need to keep up your strength.’ 

She huffed. ‘I know.’ 

‘Hermione…’ he said, his tone containing a warning. 

She scrunched her face in a frown and stabbed a potato, shoving it into her face and chewy at him angrily. He smirked at her, turning his attention back to his own plate, and began eating his own food – it would have been hypocritical after all if he didn’t eat as well. She continued to eat, so he finally looked away and erect the walls up around him again. It wouldn’t do for anyone to notice his regard for her. 

He was a fool.

‘You would be well-matched,’ he heard Filius Flitwick say quietly from his right side. 

Severus turned his head sharply to look at the Charms Master. ‘I must have misheard you.’ 

‘I said, you would be well-matched, you and Hermione,’ Filius repeated. 

Severus frowned. ‘I don’t know what you mean,’ he said, his jaw clenched, and eyes averted. 

‘You might fool everyone else, my boy, but I have known you for a great many years – now that I am the only one left here who you might actually listen to, I am taking it upon myself to advise you as I see fit.’ 

Severus looked back at him in surprise. ‘Filius, I appreciate the sentiment-‘

‘Now Severus, I’m going to say my piece and you are going to listen,’ the smaller man interrupted. ‘It isn’t often in life that we are presented with opportunities, and so when one is dangled in front of us, well it is up to us to reach out and take it. You have a second chance – this is your fresh start at having a full life. Do not look this gift horse in the mouth. She is lovely and you would complement one another well.’ 

He sat there in silence, staring at the man beside him, dumbfounded. Minerva would have been proud of Filius for the rousing speech. 

‘I will… consider what you have said,’ he replied quietly, barely above a whisper. 

Filius looked up at him and smiled. ‘See that you do.’ 

After dinner was finished, Severus swept out of the hall wordlessly, leaving behind his colleagues and making his way up the stairs. He passed quite a lot of students, who all moved out of his way hastily. 

As he walked, he reflected on what Filius had said to him at dinner. Filius had known him since he was a pre-teen, much in the same way that Albus and Minerva. Hermione was indeed lovely – she was intelligent, kind, beautiful – she was like sunshine. He was dark and cynical and ugly. Filius did not know what he was talking about. He would never be good enough for Hermione, and so he would leave her be. He would be there for her in the shadows and provide silent support. It was his speciality after all. 

Sighing heavily, he continued his trek upwards to his office to occupy himself with work, and get his mind off of thoughts of Hermione. 

He was a fool.

\--

The snowfall over the past week had increased, and now the Hogwarts grounds were liberally coated in a thick blanket of white. 

The school was buzzing with excitement over the Yule Ball not one week away. The Hogwarts Express was due to depart for the Christmas break the day after the ball, so the student’s minds were on anything and everything but their schoolwork. That week Severus had taken away more house point and assigned more detentions than he could remember, having to run a few detentions himself so that he could pick up the slack for his already busy teachers. 

That night he had patrols again, and late at night he felt that the snow cloaking the castle was even more ominous than during the day. 

Turning away from the windows in the Headmaster’s office, he walked to his desk and collected his wand, slipping it up his sleeve. He checked the time and saw that it was time for him to descend the stairs and begin his rounds. If he was lucky, there wouldn’t be any students out and about that night and he would get a reprieve from having to spend time after dinner disciplining teenagers. He walked in the direction of the Astronomy tower and could see ahead of him that Hermione was closing the door to the tower on her way out. 

His chest felt tight at the sight of her. She was wearing navy blue robes that day, and her hair was piled in a knot on her crown, a few wisps of hair having fallen out of the bun. It was very becoming. She smiled as she saw him approach and he clenched his fists at his sides as his stomach flipped. He needed to figure out a better way of dealing with his wayward feelings towards his Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. 

‘Severus,’ she greeted. 

He nodded at her courteously. ‘Hermione.’ 

He liked saying her name, and was pleased that she had asked him to call her by it. He was also rather fond of the way that his own severe name sounded when she spoke it – she softened him, in more ways than one. 

‘Let’s get on with it,’ she said with a grin. ‘God I hope the students aren’t getting up to any shenanigans tonight. ‘I have no more time left to assign any more detentions before we let out for the holidays.’ 

‘What are you doing for Christmas?’ he asked, curious. 

‘I’ll be visiting Harry and Ginny on Christmas day,’ she answered. ‘I’ll just be there for lunch with them before I head back to the castle. The Weasley’s are spread out all over this year so I was just going to see the Potter’s and I’ll see everyone else at the New Year’s Eve party at the Burrow. What are your plans?’ 

‘I’ll be here on Christmas Day, but Minerva has convinced me to attend the New Year’s Eve shindig against my better judgement,’ he answered. It was inconvenient that he did not have the excuse of there being students left in the castle for the holiday – every single one of them was leaving the school for two and a half weeks for the holiday season. 

‘I see,’ she said quietly. ‘You know, the Potter’s would be happy to have you join for Christmas, if you were going to be alone. I know that Harry has invited you several times before.’ 

Severus made a rude scoffing noise in the back of his throat. The idea of having Christmas with Harry Potter and his wife was laughable at best. He was not really one for celebrating holidays, and he would stick out like a sore thumb surrounded by Gryffindor Christmas cheer – he wasn’t so sure he was up for that level of festivity, no matter how nice it would be seeing Hermione that day and get to bask in her warm glow. 

‘Kind of you to think of me, but I am content to spend the day I always do – in the peaceful quiet, reading uninterrupted,’ he answered. ‘I know you Gryffindor’s are sentimental about all of the holiday twaddle, but I have no nostalgic fondness for this time of the year.’ 

He cast a brief glance over at Hermione and saw that she had stopped dead in her tracks, and he turned to look at her. 

Sighing heavily, Severus took two steps towards her. ‘What’s wrong, Hermione?’ 

She looked thoughtful for a moment, frowning a little. She seemed to have gotten her thoughts in order and shook her head. ‘It’s nothing.’ 

He didn’t believe her, but decided it was best he didn’t press the issue. They continued walking together, chatting quietly about their respective tasks remaining for the ball. Severus spent the majority of the time quietly listening to her speak. Her voice was like a song – a balm that washed over him and calmed his troubled mind. His mind harked back to the conversation he’d had with Filius a couple of weeks ago. 

Filius had advised him to – well to reach out and take Hermione for himself. But he could not do it. She had been friendly towards him, but he could not approach her for anything more and risk losing the relationship they had established. It was still a new friendship, and he had come to value her – it was not worth risking humiliation and the loss of their current connection if he were to proposition her for more. And if he did? Then what? Did he want a relationship? He’d never been in one before and he certainly did not have the qualities any young woman might like to find in one’s romantic partner. Filius was mistaken. 

A while later they had finished their patrol and he walked with her back up to her quarters on his way to the Headmaster’s two floors up. 

‘Would you like to come in for tea?’ she offered. 

He shook his head. ‘I must sleep, and if I have tea I will be up all hours of the night,’ he explained. 

‘You could Floo to your office from here?’ 

‘I like to walk,’ he said, tactfully side-stepping that hurdle. ‘Goodnight, Hermione.’ 

‘Goodnight, Severus.’ 

He turned on his heel and did something very unlike him then, and fled. 

\--

The room was bitterly cold, but the Yule Ball was upon them and Hermione had no wish to run late to the festivities. 

Smoothing imaginary wrinkles from her dress robes, she took one last look at herself in the mirror to ensure she was appropriate. That night she was wearing deep burgundy dress robes with gold, and looked every bit as Gryffindor as she possibly could. She felt decidedly overdressed, unused to wearing dress robes so often, but knew that her outfit was tame compared to some of the ones she had seen Minerva in over the years. The dress had a high neck, a daringly low exposed back, and long sleeves, and hugged to her body, fitting her like a glove. 

She was thankful for the long outer robe that fell all the way down to the ground and swished as she walked. The fabric was silk, and while not known for its warmth, it looked and felt nice. She had cast a charm to keep herself warm. Hermione looked at her hair. It had taken a whole jar of Sleekezy’s to wrestle her hair into the long, smooth curls that she had pinned away from her face to one side with a gold clip that matched the trim and thread on her robes. She felt pretty. She wondered, as she stood there staring, what Severus would think of her outfit. He’d probably poke at her for dressing in her house colours. 

A small, persistent niggle in her stomach reminded her that part of her was rather hoping he would notice her efforts that night. The logical part of her reminded her that Snape was a colleague and friend. Hoping that he would find her attractive was a fool’s errand. 

Sighing, she tucked her wand in her sleeve and left her rooms, heading down early to make sure she was once again waiting to greet the guests arriving with Severus and Filius. 

When she arrived at the top of the stairs in the Entrance Hall, Filius was nowhere to be seen, but Severus stood there waiting with his back to her, and she gazed at him fondly, admiring his robes that night, even from the back. They were not dissimilar to his robes from the All Hallows feast, but she noted that instead of black, they appeared to be a deep charcoal shade. She had no idea he even owned anything that wasn’t black or his white shirtsleeves. His long, black hair was secured at the nape of his neck with an invisible tie which surprised her, but she liked it. He must have sensed that she was nearby because he turned then and saw her. 

Something flashed in his dark eyes then, but he inclined his head towards her. ‘You look… nice,’ he told her, looking decidedly uncomfortable. 

She could tell he meant it because it was so hard for him to get it out. ‘So do you,’ she said, coming to stand beside him. 

‘You have outdone yourself again,’ he said, gesturing around. 

It was a crystal themed ball – all translucent glass and ice that was charmed to last and flowers that stood up to the cold. As it was a ball, there was no official sit-down meal, but the canapes would be endless. The tables had vanished, and the Great Hall became an elegant wintery ballroom. The raised teacher’s podium became the stage for the live music that was playing. 

‘I missed my calling as a party planner,’ she quipped, earning a small chuckle from Severus. 

He didn’t get a chance to reply because the first of the guests started to file into the Entrance Hall. This time Harry and Ginny sought her out in the crowd, and they adjourned to the Great Hall to mingle once the last of the Ministry guests had arrived. She stood beside Ginny Potter who was delightfully round in pregnancy along the edge of the hall while Harry had been dragged off by Kingsley to network. 

‘You’ve done well,’ Ginny exclaimed. ‘The castle looks smashing!’ 

Hermione blushed. ‘Thanks, Gin,’ she replied, staring out at the crowded hall. 

‘How has it been teaching here this term with Snape as your boss?’ Ginny looked genuinely interested. 

‘It’s Headmaster Snape,’ Hermione corrected her friend. ‘He has been good. It’s very different than Minerva, but not in a bad way at all.’ 

‘The Board and Ministry sure know how to keep you guys on your toes,’ Ginny said, brow furrowed in contemplation. ‘It’s almost deliberate – all of the extra pressure they put on him starting as Headmaster this year…’ 

Hermione nodded. ‘I thought the same thing – a trial by fire to see if they can wear him down,’ she replied. ‘They didn’t anticipate how tough he is – the man is a rock.’ 

Ginny looked at her strangely for a moment which made Hermione feel nervous – exposed. Her friend’s eyes widened then, as though she had figured something out. 

‘You have feelings for him!’ she whispered excitedly. 

Hermione felt a dark pit form in her gut. ‘What led you to that conclusion?’ 

‘You are blushing right now,’ Ginny pointed out. ‘I just have a sense for these things. I can’t really say I am all that surprised – you need someone who is your intellectual equal. Things didn’t work out between you and Michael for a reason.’ 

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously. ‘Gin, just because I fancy him, doesn’t mean it’s going to go anywhere,’ she bit out. ‘Severus is not exactly forthcoming with – well anything actually. We’ve become friends, and I value that friendship. I’m not interested in rocking the boat.’ 

Ginny crossed her arms. ‘What makes you think he isn’t interested in you?’ 

She shrugged. ‘Honestly, even if he was, I can’t get a read on him,’ she answered. ‘He keeps his emotions very close to his chest. But he has been kind to me, and he is very interesting to talk to. And for now, that is good enough.’ 

Her friend didn’t look as though she was ready to give up, but nodded anyway. She would drop it for now, but Hermione had a feeling this was not the last time they’d be talking about Severus. 

She silently listened to Ginny then as the younger woman changed the topic and started talking about her pregnancy woes, and Hermione nodded and smiled when necessary. But her mind was partially elsewhere, and she found herself scanning the room with her eyes, looking for the Headmaster without even realising it. She caught sight of him over near the opposite side of the Hall conversing with Arthur Weasley and Harry. He looked as he always did, his expression unreadable, but his hair tied back as it was made his eyes even more striking. 

Her stomach near bottomed out when he looked up from his conversation and their eyes met. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a half smile and he nodded at her. She could feel the heat travelling across her face, but she forced herself to nod politely back before averting her eyes and turning back to the conversation with Ginny. 

She had it bad. 

A little while later Hermione left her friend and the hall to do a quick patrol and ensure that there weren’t any students outside. She heard the band strike up more dancing friendly music on her return, and saw that the guests and students had parted like the red sea and the middle of the hall had become more like a dancefloor with couples now pairing off to sway with the music. She smiled as she watched all of the colourful robes swishing as they danced. 

‘Would you care to dance?’ 

Hermione turned her head to see Severus standing beside her, and felt a shiver run through her as his velvety drawl washed over her. 

‘You can dance?’ She cursed herself for sounding so surprised at that. Of course he could dance. The man was a study in motion. 

‘Of course I can,’ he said with a chuckle. ‘You have no idea how many of these blasted balls I have been forced to attend over the years – not to mention those I had to attend at Malfoy Manor during my time as a spy.’ 

‘Well in that case,’ she said, smiling. ‘I would love to.’ 

She held out her hand to him, and he tucked it into the crook of his arm as he silently led them to the dance floor. Hermione felt like she could barely breathe, but forced herself to take deep, slow breaths to calm herself. His warm hand grasped one of hers and the other slid around to her waist, and she put her free hand on his shoulder, allowing him to lead the way. He hadn’t lied – he moved with grace and practised ease, and she felt a little like she was having an out of body experience. She looked up at his face and saw his schooled mask of indifference was in place. 

Focussing her eyes on the fabric of his robes, she decided to simply enjoy the dance and this small window of opportunity she had to touch and smell and be close to him. 

The song changed and slowed a little in tempo, and he adjusted their dance accordingly. She was surprised that he hadn’t let go of her, but then she wasn’t going to complain. His hand on her waist that was outside her cape shifted, and for a moment she felt its loss before she realised he had moved it to hold her waist beneath it. She bit down on the small gasp as his long fingers met with the skin of her back, and looked up to his face once more. This time their eyes met, and a wordless understanding passed between them. 

She shifted a little closer, he held her a little firmer, his thumb shifting along the curve of her back, making it impossibly hard to breathe. 

Perhaps Ginny might not have been so far off the mark after all? 

As the song came to an end, Severus released her hand and removed the hand from her waist, detaching himself from her. She watched as he hastily walked away, and felt her chest tighten with a feeling of rejection. Taking a deep, steadying breath she slipped away from the dance floor and stood off to the side, trying to keep her scrambled emotions in check. What on earth had that been all about? She thought for a moment that she must have imagined his silent regard for her – maybe she had misinterpreted. 

Closing her eyes for a moment, she sucked in a deep breath to try and stymy all of the emotions that were bubbling to the surface, and shook her head. She was a fool.

\--

He was a fool. 

Staring out the large window of his sitting room, Severus let a deep sigh pass his lips as he looked out at the cleansing white blanket of snow. 

Not one for sentiment or holidays, he had once again chosen to ignore all invitations to spend Christmas with any of his colleagues or those he called friend. He was a dark cloud that would rain on the happiness of others, and he was unwilling to subject himself to their cheer, or anyone else to his ire. And so he had been true to his word and spent the day in his chambers reading, drinking tea, eating the fresh scones that the House Elves had brought him for breakfast, and the Christmas roast they had made for lunch. 

Other years he might have made himself lunch, but this year he just didn’t have the energy. He had awoken that morning to a small pile of Christmas gifts awaiting him on the coffee table – a fine bottle of scotch from Minerva, a book from Filius, a knitted scarf from Molly Weasley, and a very expensive-looking self-inking quill from Hermione. He had bought her a present as well, but something had made him hesitate to send it. 

After the Yule Ball he had not seen her at all. He had been avoiding her due to his slip in propriety – he could still remember the feel of the silken skin of her back under his fingers. She hadn’t seemed to mind it while they were dancing, but all of the red flags in his mind were going off, and he’d done the only thing he could think of, and fled. He wondered how he was going to be able to look her in the eye after giving far too much of himself away with that touch. 

He had been so caught up with the feeling of her in his arms, that he had let his guard down and ruined the friendship that had been building between them – all because of a single moment of weakness. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes to fight the headache that was beginning. He needed to distract himself from thinking about Hermione. Closing the book in his hand, he placed it on the coffee table and retreated upstairs to his bathroom, fishing out a pain potion from the medicine cabinet and downing it in one go. The pressure immediately lifted, and he put the empty flask down beside the sink to deal with later. 

When he returned to the sitting room, he glanced at the clock over the mantle and saw that it was already four in the afternoon. During winter the days were short, and the sun was already setting in the sky. Not that it mattered – the skies were overcast, and it was due to snow again that night. A lot of people found the snow pure and white and cheerful – he found it oppressive. He turned to the fireplace and was about to order himself some tea when he felt his wards shift as someone Floo’d into his office downstairs, followed shortly after by a knock on the door to his chambers. 

Holding back a noise of exasperation at his afternoon being interrupted, especially when there were not students about, he walked down the spiral stairs and wrenched open the door with an annoyed expression.

‘Happy Christmas, Severus.’ 

Hermione’s large, brown eyes blinked up at him. He was stunned into silence at seeing her at his door that day. He really hadn’t expected to see her at all until New Year’s Eve, and he had been certain he might have been able to find a way to wangle out of attending if he applied himself. 

‘Are you going to invite me in?’ she asked, interrupting his train of thought. 

Feeling both relieved that she was there, and on edge that she had come to see him, he stood aside to let her through the door, pulling it closed behind him as he followed her up into his chambers. When they reached his sitting room, he gestured for her to sit and used the fireplace to Floo the kitchens for some tea for both of them. It arrived moments later along with some Christmas sweets and biscuits that he had not asked for. He poured the tea in silence, regarding her stealthily from beneath his dark lashes. 

She looked very pretty. She was wearing a maroon sweater and Muggle jeans with trainers, and her unruly hair was out and floating around her shoulders and back. He sat in the armchair furthest from her after passing her a cup. 

‘Happy Christmas,’ he finally said, breaking the silence. 

She smiled. ‘I’m sad that you decided not to take me up on the offer to have lunch with the Potter’s,’ she told him. ‘It was a lovely and quiet day.’ 

Severus snorted. ‘However quiet it was there, I can assure you it was a hell of a lot quieter here,’ he informed her. 

‘Have you had a nice day so far?’ 

He inclined his head slightly. He wanted to tell her no – that it had been miserable and lonely without her there. But he didn’t dare. He couldn’t. ‘It has been passable,’ he answered quietly. ‘I – I thank you for the thoughtful gift. It will be most helpful with my correspondence.’ 

She flushed a little at his words and nodded. ‘I’m glad you like it,’ she said softly. ‘I didn’t know what else to get you – you are incredibly difficult to buy for, you know.’ 

He smirked at that. ‘I have a gift for you,’ he said suddenly, sticking out at hand and wordlessly summoning it. ‘As it turns out, you are also incredibly difficult to shop for.’ 

A gift wrapped in deep purple and gold ribbon soared into his hand. He shifted in his armchair so he could lean over and hold it out to her. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she accepted the proffered gift. He watched with bated breath as she carefully unwrapped the present, wondering if he was foolish to give it to her. The paper fell away with the ribbon, and an old book came into view. It was in very good condition, but was aged, nonetheless. He had a feeling that Hermione would appreciate that about it. 

‘Is this a first edition?’ she whispered, flipping open the book carefully and seeking out the print date on the first page. ‘It is! Severus, this is far too much!’ 

He gazed at the copy of Hogwarts; A History, resting on her lap. He knew from a long time ago that it was the first book she had ever read at the school, and that it held a special place in her heart. It had been left to him by Albus, along with several other rare and valuable tomes from his library, and it had been sitting on a shelf at his home away from the school gathering dust. At least this way he knew it would be cherished. And from the look on her face, he knew it was the right gift to give her. 

‘Nonsense,’ he quipped. ‘You will treat it with respect, and it will make a fine addition to your collection.’ 

Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and he worried that he had upset her until she smiled widely. ‘I will treasure it, thank you,’ she said, voice thick with emotion. 

He knew then that whatever damage he’d done to their friendship with his behaviour had been forgiven, if not forgotten. They sipped their tea and ate biscuits, chatting quietly about the latest Ars Alchemica late into the night, both of them a little more hopeful than they had started day. 

\--

The weather had finally let up, though still cold enough to preserve the snow that had fallen, had clear skies and the stars were finally visible again that night. 

Severus could see his breath as he walked quickly along the footpath, making his way to Grimmauld Place. Despite not being thrilled about the company or the location, he had not backed out of his promise to Minerva over his attendance at the New Year’s Eve party. It had been moved from the Burrow to the former Order of the Phoenix headquarters to accommodate the large number of guests that they were expecting. Severus was rather hoping he’d be able to say hello to a few people, find a drink, and then escape to the library to nurse his drink where it was quiet. 

When he arrived at the party it was already well and truly underway. He walked through the front door, and noted that the place was decorated with silver and gold. It was garish to say the least, but he was not about to point that out to Molly Weasley, lest he want his balls severed from his body. He noted the rise in temperature almost immediately on entry, and peeled off his long black winter coat and scarf, hanging it in the cupboard beside the door along with numerous others. As it was not a formal affair, he had worn black trousers, a crisp white shirt, and his nicest frock coat which he left unbuttoned so that he was not too severe looking. 

He passed a few familiar faces in the Entryway and nodded politely to them, making his way deeper into the house until he reached, no doubt, the central entertainment area. 

‘Hello, Headmaster!’ Ginny Potter greeted him cheerfully. 

‘Mrs. Potter,’ he replied with a nod. ‘You are looking well.’ 

She grinned wide. ‘Now I know you are lying,’ she quipped. ‘I look like I swallowed a pumpkin whole. People always lie to you about how good you look when you are pregnant, but I know the truth.’ 

Severus quirked his lips up in an amused smile. Ginny Potter was refreshingly frank, and he knew that the woman before him meant a lot to Hermione, so he was determined to be polite. 

‘You look like you could use a drink,’ she said, touching his arm lightly, and nodding in the direction of the bar that had been set up on the far side of the room. 

‘A very astute observation.’ 

She smiled cheerfully. ‘I hope you have a good night here, Headmaster,’ she told him. ‘If you are looking for Hermione, she is in the kitchen helping my mum organise which food platters to send out.’ 

Her pointed look at that made him pause, but he shook the feeling off. ‘My given name is Severus,’ he said quietly. 

And with that final remark, he moved further into the room, making a beeline straight to the bar. During the school term he did not drink – he had made a rule for himself so that no matter the time of day, he would be fully in control of all of his faculties should he be needed at the school. But here at this party, in a social situation he was not comfortable in, he needed something to take the edge off. He ordered a large glass of scotch neat, and quietly nursed it off to the side of the room, observing the partygoers from a distance. 

It was loud in every room of the party he discovered, and was determined not to seek Hermione out and appear needy in any way. So he silently slipped upstairs to where he knew the library was located, and was relieved that no one had absconded up there for any alcohol-fuelled relations. He lit the fire, selected one of the tomes to peruse before he sought out the comfort of one of the armchairs and sat to read while he sipped at his whisky. Despite making more of an effort that year so far, he was still a solitary person who enjoyed the peace and quiet. 

He didn’t know how long he had been up there reading, but heard the door to the library open and footsteps indicating that he was no longer alone in there. 

When he turned his face up to look, he saw that it was Hermione, and she was standing there in an entirely lovely cream knit top, and a long pleated forest green skirt that fell midway down her calf. Her hair was down and loose and lovely, the ringlets tumbling over her shoulders and down her back looking like a soft golden halo. She was beautiful. He forced his brain to remember to breathe and blink, lest she think he had gone mad. 

‘I thought I might find you up here,’ she remarked, walking around his chair and sitting in the one beside him. She had been holding two glasses of champagne and placed them both on the coffee table before them. ‘It’s nearly midnight.’ 

‘That late already?’ he mused. ‘I must have been up here longer than I thought.’ 

She smirked. ‘Yes, and tactfully managed to attend but somehow dodge the majority of the festivities,’ she said, sounding a little impressed with his cunning. 

‘I only promised Minerva I would attend,’ he told her with a smug smile. ‘I never agreed to anything else. Always look for a loophole.’ 

‘Very shrewd of you,’ she responded. ‘Would you care for a glass?’ 

He looked at the champagne she had gestured to. He had long since finished the scotch he’d brought up with him. 

‘And if I say no, are you planning to drink them both?’ 

That earned him a grin. ‘I’d die,’ she said with a giggle. 

‘I suppose I’d better accept, then,’ he answered with a long-suffering sigh. ‘If you died I’d have to hire a new Defence teacher, and that’s just too much paperwork.’ 

‘Prat.’ 

He smirked at her remark, and they picked up their glasses and shortly after heard from downstairs that the countdown to the New Year had begun. He gazed at the woman beside him and for a fleeting moment, wondered what it would be like to ring in the New Year with a kiss from her. 

‘3… 2… 1…! Happy New Year!’ chorused the loud voices from downstairs. 

He was so distracted he almost didn’t notice when she leaned over and pressed her soft, warm lips to his cheek in a quick kiss. When she pulled away from him, he stared into her warm brown eyes in surprise. 

‘Happy New Year, Severus!’ 

He quirked a small smile at her, even as his heart was hammering excitedly in his chest from the brief contact of her lips against his skin. He lifted the champagne glass to her in a silent toast. 

‘Happy New Year, Hermione.’ 

\--

January passed by in a blur of snow, exams, paperwork, detentions, and staff meetings, and before Hermione could blink, Valentine’s Day was upon them.

The snow was slowly beginning to thaw and disappear, leaving the landscape rather miserable and muddy. They had not planned any official feast or school activities to acknowledge Valentine’s Day as Snape detested the holiday. Hermione was not the biggest fan of it either – people lonely because they didn’t have a date, enough chocolate to drown yourself in, and heady perfume of roses everywhere she went. It was enough to make her feel ill. 

There will still a couple of days until the blasted event, so she still had time to mentally prepare herself for the onslaught. She was expecting nothing herself that day – when she had been with Michael, he would send or bring her roses, and she was so pleased he’d thought to get her anything at all that she didn’t think to mention her deep dislike of roses. He was not really one for gift-giving, preferring the express himself through physical touch. Though for Hermione, that side of their relationship had also been rather one-sided and unsatisfying. 

And now it had been seven months since their relationship had ended, and it was her first time single on Valentine’s Day in over five years. 

Sighing heavily, she pulled herself out of her office chair where she had been idly marking papers while she waited for the time she would start her rounds with Severus. Their conversations as they patrolled the hallways together seemed to be the only thing she looked forward to those days. She hadn’t spent any time with him outside of meals and patrols since New Year’s Day, as their busy work lives had taken over once more, so she took what she could get, and hopefully would not give her growing feelings away to him. 

Tidying up the marking pile, she locked and warded her office on the way out, intending to return after her rounds to finish it up. 

She checked the Astronomy Tower first as was her habit, before descending and finding Severus waiting patiently for her at the bottom of the stairs. She wondered if one day he might be able to get past his trauma surrounding the tower. 

‘Severus,’ she greeted, offering him a serene smile. 

‘Good evening, Hermione.’ 

They fell into step beside one another as usual, making their way through the halls and discussing what they had been reading since the last time they’d had a chance to speak to one another properly. He was such a captivating conversationalist when it was a subject matter that he was comfortable with. That night, when they finally reached the dungeons, Hermione paused at the hall that led to the kitchens and out a hand on his arm to stop him. 

‘I need a cup of coffee and perhaps something sweet to get me through the last of my marking later,’ she told him. ‘Let’s have something in the kitchens quickly before we head back up?’ 

He nodded somewhat reluctantly, but still followed as she led the way to the kitchens. She ended up with a mug of black coffee and chocolate cake, and he soon had a steaming hot cup of tea in front of him. She saw his amused expression as she began to excitedly devour her slice of cake. Summoning another fork, she held it out to him and looked back down pointedly at the cake on the table between them. 

‘Try some,’ she implored. 

He crooked a dark brow at her in response, but soon sighed and accepted the fork. ‘I’m not really one for sweets, you know,’ he said gruffly.’ 

Hermione laughed at that. ‘Believe me, I am aware,’ she remarked. 

‘Cheeky,’ he said before placing a forkful of cake into his mouth and chewing. ‘Not bad.’ 

‘Just so.’ 

‘You don’t really strike me as much of a dessert eater,’ he mused. 

She shrugged. ‘Ordinarily I’m not,’ she replied. ‘I just felt like it tonight. The sugar and caffeine will fuel me temporarily and get me through the marking, and afterwards I can crash and sleep through the night is my hope.’ 

‘Are you having trouble sleeping?’ 

She nodded. ‘I’ve always been a terrible sleeper, but lately it has been even more erratic, and I’ve been waking up from a lot more nightmares.’ 

‘Ah, I see,’ he said, his eyes glazing over in contemplation. ‘Do you – have you been taking any Dreamless Sleep?’ 

Hermione shook her head no. She knew how easy it was to become addicted to such substances if she was not careful. ‘I’d rather look into other solutions than risk anything with that.’ 

‘Let me think on it,’ he told her, much to her surprise. At her look of surprise he smiled wryly. ‘I would prefer my staff was well rested – especially those in charge of our more hazardous subjects.’ 

‘Okay,’ she said quietly. 

Shortly afterwards they thanked the House Elves and left the kitchens, making their way back up to the higher levels of the castle. Severus bid her goodnight at the door to her office, and she stood there and watched him walk towards the staircase, ducking back into the office only once he was out of sight. As she took up her quill and began marking her fourth-year classes essays in front of her, she wondered if the emptiness she felt was because she was lonely, or because she wished she could spend more time with him. 

She had a feeling it was the latter. 

\--

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been following along! Endless thanks to [ UnanticipatedRavenclaw](/users/UnanticipatedRavenclaw/) for being such a patient beta! x


	4. Spring

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

\--

It was the first week of spring, and all of the snow from winter had long melted away, leaving the rolling green fields of the Hogwarts grounds looking lush and refreshed. 

Hermione had left her office window open while she worked on grading some exams so that the breeze could lightly waft in. She had quite a lot of assessment coming in from her students as they neared the Easter break. It was only a few weeks away, and there was still the Easter celebration to finish organising. Pomona had come up with the refreshing idea of having a picnic, so there was food to organise, marquees to hire, blankets, decorations and games to entertain. 

She had once again been roped into helping with quite a lot of the planning with the Herbology professor. And in May she was the project leader for the ten year anniversary of the battle against Riddle and his Death Eaters. After the school year she’d had so far, she was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. She’d taught, held exams, graded papers, run detentions, patrolled the halls, performed her Hogsmeade supervision, and picked up the slack on countless organisational tasks. 

Her personal life was a mess that she could not see being put to rights any time soon either while she was fighting against her feelings of affection towards her employer and friend. She couldn’t believe it had been over eight months since she had ended her engagement to Michael. It had been such a lonely time for her as well – she knew that spending companionable time with Severus had alleviated some of the lonesomeness, but she missed having someone to curl up in bed with and hold her until she could fall asleep and keep the nightmares at bay. 

And whenever she let her guard down, even just with herself, she thought that she might enjoy it if Severus was the one who held her. 

Frowning, she pushed the errant thought away and concentrated at the task at hand. She had a very tight schedule, and too many things to get done. She continued her marking until she noticed that the sun was beginning to set in the sky. Noting the time, she realised suddenly that was going to run late for dinner, and hastily tidied her desk. She left the office, locking and warding it on the way out and down the several floors, rushing through the staff entry door and plopping down in her seat with a sigh. 

‘Cutting it a little fine,’ Snape quipped as he served food onto his plate, before repeating the same on hers. 

She smiled at him gratefully. ‘Thank you, Severus,’ she said, eyeing off the food hungrily. She had missed lunch that day, and her stomach was protesting. ‘You are too good to me.’ 

She watched as his cheeks flushed a little at her words. How fascinating. She’d never really seen him look embarrassed before – wasn’t sure if he could be. But there it was before her. 

‘You shouldn’t skip meals,’ he said, trying to gloss over her comment and his discomfort. 

Hermione decided to let it go and began eating. ‘I had some tea and biscuits,’ she said defensively, knowing her argument was flimsy at best. 

‘How are you managing with your workload?’ Severus asked. 

She paused, wondering if she should just be honest with him. He was a skilled Legilimens – there was really no point in lying to him because he’d just find out later and be annoyed with her for not being honest. 

‘I’m starting to worry I am falling behind,’ she informed him quietly. 

‘Take the night off of patrols,’ he offered, turning to look at her. ‘Take it off, catch up on marking or sleep – I don’t mind what you do. I can do the patrols on my own tonight.’ 

‘But Severus the…’ she trailed off. 

‘What is it, Hermione?’ His tone was a little exasperated. 

‘The tower,’ she whispered, gazing into his midnight eyes. 

‘I’ll manage,’ he replied, a hint of strain in his jaw and voice. ‘You don’t have to mother me, Granger. I’m neither Potter nor Weasley that I need to be coddled.’ 

‘I was just trying to be considerate,’ she said with a huff of irritation. 

His expression softened at her words, and he looked as though he was holding back whatever biting comment he was about to make and changed tact. ‘As am I,’ he murmured softly then. ‘I can manage for tonight on my own. I can’t have you run down as we draw closer to Easter. It serves both the school, and my, best interests that you are prepared and rested.’ 

She felt her breath shudder into the back of her throat as she looked at him during his declaration. His eyes had a warmth to them, like black coffee. She wasn’t sure, but she thought for a fleeting moment that perhaps her affection towards him was returned. She reached out a hand and placed it on the forearm nearest her, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. He didn’t react – rather he sat there deathly still, staring at her small hand on his arm. 

‘Thank you, Severus.’

He nodded and turned back to his meal, which they sat eating in silence, listening to the loud camaraderie in the hall. 

When dinner was over, she stood up from the table and she walked up to her office, but not before briefly pausing at the staff entry door and casting a short glance towards the Headmaster. He stood behind his chair at the table, watching as the last few students made their way out of the hall. She could see that his shoulders were tight with tension, and wondered if perhaps he was more stressed than he was letting on. He was very good at disguising his emotions – years of being a spy had made him difficult to read. 

Blinking, she continued on her way, returning to her office to make use of the precious extra couple of hours that Severus had gifted her. 

\--

A gentle breeze wafted through the open window of the Headmaster’s office, rustling the papers piled onto the desk. 

Severus waved his hand in the direction of the window and it snapped shut with the soft click. He turned his attention back to his paperwork. There were only a couple of weeks before the Easter break, and he had much work still to be done. Pomona Sprout had required quite a lot of technical support with the organisation of her celebration. He had to admit, the idea of a day-time event – a picnic at that – was an inspired idea. 

He knew that Hermione had done quite a lot of work towards it already, but he was in charge of ensuring that all of the safety paperwork was submitted to the ministry, as well as organising the marquees necessary. He wondered why the school did not already have some available, but knew that commissioning them for purchase would leave him with tents to use for future school events. He signed the bottom of the parchment in front of him with a flourish before he folded it up, pulling his sealing wax from the desk draw, melting it using the tall pillar candle the stood on one corner of the desk, pressing it against the paper before quickly pressing his seal into it and leaving it there to cool. 

The fireplace came to life with green flames as he put away his writing implements, and he looked up in surprise to see Filius step through. 

‘Good afternoon, Severus,’ Filius greeted, pulling up a chair in front of his desk. 

‘What can I do for you, Filius?’ Severus replied. 

‘I just thought I would stop by to see how you are faring these days?’ the older wizard answered cheerfully. ‘It’s been a long time since we caught up outside of staff meetings.’ 

‘I have been largely busy,’ Severus said, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. ‘How are your classes? I feel as though I never have to worry about you – your students are very fond of you.’ 

‘And I am fond of them,’ Filius said with a warm smile. ‘However, I feel as though it might be time, Severus.’ 

His eyes widened. Was Filius trying to… Surely he was misreading the situation. ‘Are you – Is this your way of telling me you want to retire?’ 

‘Well, my boy, you certainly didn’t expect me to stay around forever, did you?’ Filius said good-naturedly. ‘Much as I love this school and teaching, I am tired. It is time for me to spend the days left to me seeing the world.’ 

Severus regarded him quietly. It was true that Filius had indeed been teaching at the school for a very long time, and he had to admit, the man did deserve some respite after his many years of service, and surviving two dark uprisings. Without Filius he would have to find a Charms instructor, as well as a suitable replacement for Horace, all before the start of the next school year. Not to mention promote one of his existing staff to be his Deputy. 

‘You will be missed,’ he said quietly. 

Filius beamed at him. ‘You have done a superb job at Headmaster this year, my boy. Minerva trained you well – you are ready to do this without old chaps like Horace and me slowing you down. You are the future of this school.’ 

Severus felt his cheeks heating a little at that comment. ‘Do you have anyone in mind at all to replace you?’ he asked, willing away his embarrassment. 

‘I actually have been putting out some feelers within the Charms community to see if any of my fellow masters have had any promising students pass through,’ he answered. ‘Young Astoria Greengrass, one of your Slytherin’s – she completed her Apprenticeship a year ago and has been working part-time at the Ministry. I have been informed she achieved top marks and would be an excellent addition to the staff here.’ 

Severus nodded. ‘I remember the girl,’ he replied, crossing his arms. ‘That family may have no known ties to Death Eater’s, but are utterly Pureblood in their way of thinking still.’ 

‘She may surprise you – the younger generation is a little smarter about these things,’ Filius told him. ‘At least interview her.’ 

‘I’ll send an owl next week.’ 

Filius clapped his hands together and smiled. ‘Excellent,’ he announced. ‘Now, I also have a suggestion for who should replace me as your Deputy.’ 

Severus saw a twinkle in his eyes that reminded him far too much of Albus Dumbledore’s before he tried to meddle. ‘Just spit it out,’ he said, a little impatiently.

‘Hermione,’ he said firmly. 

‘Hermione?’ 

The Charms master nodded. ‘I’ve been secretly training her up all year.’ 

Severus couldn’t stop the bark of laughter tense his lips. He shouldn’t have been surprised really. The moment Filius had her join him for the sorting of the first years among other things, he should have been tipped off. It wasn’t like him not to notice something like that, but he’d been hoodwinked. 

‘While I agree that Hermione has quite a lot of flare for organisation, are you not a little concerned that she might be too young for the role?’ 

‘Age is just a number, my boy,’ he answered. ‘It’s not just that she is organised. She is compassionate but has no problem doling out punishment should she need to. She will balance out a little of your gloom. You are very complimentary, the two of you. You work well together – and I see a lot of potential there.’ 

Severus had to admit, he wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t see himself being able to tolerate working that closely with anyone else, and he knew that there wasn’t another teacher there who would want the role. His feelings for her were clouding his judgement and making him want to push her further away. Working so closely with her would put him at risk of exposing himself. 

‘I will consider what you have said,’ he murmured. 

‘Please do,’ Filius said kindly. 

‘I must say, I wasn’t expecting this today, but perhaps I should have anticipated you might want to leave at some stage.’ 

Filius shrugged. ‘At the start of the year I considered staying on until the end of the next school year, but after seeing Hermione in action this year, I am confident that you no longer need me here,’ he replied. ‘Speaking of Hermione, when are you going to get around to telling her of your feelings?’ 

Severus frowned deeply for a moment before he controlled his reaction and schooled his features back into his indifferent mask. ‘Filius, it isn’t appropriate – ‘ 

‘Oh pish,’ Filius interrupted. ‘You can’t fool me, my boy.’ 

His lips thinned. ‘When did I become so transparent?’ 

‘Not to everyone – but I am not just anyone,’ the older man said. ‘You took on that patrol by yourself to give our lovely Defence professor the night off, and went up to the Astronomy tower for the first time since your return to Hogwarts. You’ve been avoiding that tower for almost ten years, and you chose to go up there in spite of the pain it would no doubt cause you. A man does not do that for just anyone.’ 

Severus clenched his jaw for a moment. Filius had become annoyingly observant in his old age. Either that or maybe he was losing his touch? 

‘I – I have become fond of Hermione, but it does not mean that I am going to act on those feelings,’ he muttered. ‘She is far and away out of my league.’ 

‘You undervalue yourself, my boy,’ Filius intoned. ‘And despite your protestations, I have a sneaking feeling that Hermione might not be as adverse to a relationship as you might think.’ 

‘Correct me if I am wrong, but was she not engaged to another man not even a year ago?’ 

Filius waved him off. ‘Michael Corner was not a good match for her,’ he told him. ‘She would have gotten bored in no time at all. With you she would have an intellectual equal, and someone who would challenge her and raise her up. She’d make an excellent Minister for Magic one day with a little more time and experience under her belt.’ 

‘That is beside the point, Filius,’ he ground out. ‘She would never look at me twice. I am old – broken. Beautiful, intelligent young witches do not want to be romantically involved with their prickly old former professors. Not to mention, I am her employer.’ 

‘Now you know for a fact that doesn’t mean anything. You don’t pay her wages – the school does. And I like to think that Hermione is capable of appreciating you for all of your complexities.’ 

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache started to make itself known. Filius was impossibly nosy sometimes. Something that many of his older colleagues seemed to be afflicted with over the years. 

‘Hermione has never given me any indication that she would be open to anything other than friendship between us,’ he told the man across from him. ‘But should that change, I will consider  _ all  _ that you have said.’ 

‘That’s all I ask.’ 

Filius popped down off the chair and made his way over to the fireplace, tossing some Floo powder into it. 

‘Good evening, Severus,’ he said with a wave before stepping into the flames and calling out for his office clearly. 

Closing his eyes, Severus sagged in his chair, exhausted from his interaction with Filius. Deciding he wasn’t going to get any more work done before dinner, he walked up to his quarters and flopped onto his bed to sleep for a while, setting an alarm for himself. As he fell asleep, he dreamt of golden-brown curls and wide amber eyes. 

\--

The sun shone brightly in the middle of the sky, and the grass of the Hogwarts grounds gleamed in the midday glow. 

Hermione smiled as she gazed out on the grounds, enjoying the sounds of laughter, chatter and general merriment. The Easter picnic had gone off without a hitch. The marquees that were scattered around had been decorated very tastefully by herself and Pomona with beautiful flowers that the Herbology professor had grown especially for the occasion. People had set up their picnic blankets and baskets all over the grounds in front of the lake, some choosing to remain under the protection of the tents, and some out in the open with umbrella’s set up for a little shade. 

There were students flying magical kites, some riding around on their brooms playing a casual game of Quidditch a little way off from the eating and lounging areas, and some playing the Muggle game of lawn bowls and croquet that Hermione had thought to introduce to them as a common picnic games she had grown up with. It was already a resounding success and she was thrilled. So far, this celebration had been her favourite. 

She walked around the perimeter of the area the picnic was being held, smiling and nodding to some of her former classmates, parents of some of the students and members of the Board of Governors. Everyone, it seemed, was having a lovely time. She thought to herself that this was the first time she had seen so many people so relaxed and happy in one place. As Hermione walked around to the large main marquee area, she could see Harry standing beside Severus speaking very casually to one another. 

‘Hello, Hermione,’ Harry greeted cheerfully. ‘This was such a great idea! It’s a shame Gin had to miss out, but the doctor’s got her on bedrest for the next month until the baby comes.’ 

Hermione nodded in understanding, accepting a hug from her friend. ‘I’m sad she had to miss out too. I’ll come visit over the Easter break one day, if that is okay, Severus?’ 

She looked at the tall, dour man beside them. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his face remained expressionless, but she could see a softness to his dark eyes that belied it. He inclined his head almost imperceptibly, but she knew it was an affirmative. 

‘I am sure I can spare you for one day,’ he murmured with a mock long-suffering sigh. 

She cast a shrewd look his way but otherwise ignored the sarcasm. Hermione had been so busy running around that day she hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t wearing his teaching robes and was, in fact, wearing his frock-coat unbuttoned. His white shirt remained firmly buttoned high, concealing the scars at his neck, but it was the most casual he had ever been dressed in front of any of the students, and possibly the other professors. She felt her heart skip a beat and her palms felt decidedly clammy. He made her so nervous sometimes. 

‘Oi, Harry!’ 

Ron zoomed towards them on a broom, tossing one to their dark-haired friend. ‘I need you to come and fill in as chaser!’ he said excitedly. 

Harry looked at her and smiled. ‘Do you mind?’ 

She grinned and shook her head. ‘Go on with you,’ she said. 

‘Thanks.’ 

And with that, he mounted the broom and was flying off to the other bank of the lake where the impromptu Quidditch game was being played. Leaving her alone with Severus once more. 

Over the past few weeks she had noticed he was a little more closed off with her than he had been lately, and she wondered why the sudden regression. She couldn’t remember doing anything to offend or upset him, so she wondered what had happened to the friendship they had built between them. It made her sad. There were less exciting discussions over the latest academic papers, no cups of tea shared in his office while they spoke about books, and even their hallway patrols had become more stilted and silent. 

She missed him. 

‘Hermione?’ 

She snapped out of her silent reverie and saw that Severus was standing closer to her, staring out at the lake. He turned his head slightly to regard her with his smouldering black gaze, and she instantly felt lightheaded. Giving herself a mental shake, she swallowed though her throat was a little dry and looked up at him with a polite smile. 

‘How can I help you, Severus?’ 

She saw his frown for half a second before he returned his expression to a more patient one. ‘I have a few things I would like to discuss with you,’ he said seriously. 

‘Shall we sit then?’ she asked, gesturing to the picnic blanket a little way away from the tent and other picnic guests so that they would not be overheard. 

‘Please,’ he replied, and the two of them sat beside one another, bodies not touching, but closer than she would have assumed he’d be comfortable with. ‘ _ Muffliato _ .’ 

‘So… what did you want to speak to me about?’ 

He turned to look at her for a moment, a strange expression on his face that she had not seen before. But it was gone in a moment, and he was back to being his usual unreadable self. 

‘Filius came to me some weeks ago and tendered his resignation with an intent to retire,’ he said quietly despite the charm he’d cast so no one would hear them. 

Hermione felt her heart sink - Filius had been so kind to her. ‘How are you taking it?’ 

He sighed and looked down at the ground. ‘As well as could be expected, I suppose,’ he answered. ‘I would be lying if I didn’t think it was coming at some point. I’ve already interviewed several candidates and have found his replacement to begin at the start of the next school year.’ 

She was surprised. ‘Who?’ 

‘Astoria Greengrass,’ he replied. ‘She was a couple of years below you, and has come highly recommended by her former Master and has excellent work references.’ 

Hermione knew who he was talking about. Her older sister Daphne had been in her year at school and was married to Draco Malfoy. She was a pureblood Slytherin student from a family who had not gotten involved in the war. 

‘I look forward to meeting her again,’ Hermione said, trying to keep her voice even. She didn’t like the Malfoy’s and wasn’t sure if Astoria being there would mean seeing more of them around at Hogwarts. 

‘Miss Greengrass is not closely affiliated with her sister or Draco,’ Severus said, as if reading her mind. 

‘How did you – ‘

He chuckled. ‘You wear your emotions on your sleeve, Gryffindor,’ he explained, not unkindly. 

She made a face and turned back to look at the lake. ‘And what about Potions?’ she asked. 

He sighed then. ‘That is proving more difficult than I imagined,’ he replied. ‘Horace had no one to recommend, being a little more out of the loop in the Potions field than I anticipated. I have put out a few calls for international contacts, and hopefully one of the big three schools will get back to me.’ 

‘Three? I thought we only had Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as contacts?’ she asked, confused. 

‘I am in contact with the Potions Master at Salem Academy of Magic in the United States,’ he answered. 

‘Oh.’ 

They lapsed into silence, both of them staring out at the lake, until he spoke up once more, his voice sounding tight with unease. 

‘Would you – that is to say… Hermione, would you consider taking on the role of Deputy Headmistress from the start of next year?’ 

Hermione turned to look at him, blinking in shock. ‘You want me for Deputy?’ she asked, her voice quiet in her disbelief. 

He glanced at her for a moment before casting his eyes ahead once more. ‘Yes.’ 

She felt a number of emotions assault her all at once, bubbling to the top and threatening to overflow. She put her hand on top of his that was resting on the ground between them, squeezing it gently, her mouth stretched in the first genuinely happy smile she’d had occasion to smile in such a long time. He looked up at her then, one corner of his mouth lifting in one of his signature lopsided grins, and his hand turned over and grasped hers. Her stomach did a flip and warmth seared through her palm and she held on tight to him, afraid that if she let go, the moment would fly away on an errant Spring breeze.

‘I accept, of course,’ she told him, beaming. 

She was surprised then as he laced their fingers together so that he gripped onto her more fully. He said nothing else, but nodded at her in satisfaction before looking back out at the water and festivities. Knowing better than to ask the question that was burning her up inside, she simply sat and enjoyed his hand tangled with her own, basking in the blissful spring day. Anything else could simply wait for another day. 

She didn’t want to ruin this perfect moment. 

\--

The sound of crickets and other nocturnal creatures run through the air, their nightly chorus a welcome noise in the otherwise silent castle. 

Severus descended the spiral staircase that led down from his office briskly, intent on arriving to his rounds with Hermione on time. He’d gotten caught up looking at resumes and applications to the Potions professor role and had almost lost track of time. As he swept along the hall, he almost skidded to a halt when he saw her. She was over by the window near the door to the Astronomy tower. The window was wide open, and she was propped up on the thick stone windowsill as she waited. 

She looked beautiful – her golden brown curls were loosely fastened by a clip at the base of her head, and that day she wore a set of sage green robes over her other teaching attire. He’d seen her earlier, of course, but somehow bathed in moonlight, there was an ethereal quality to her. He forced his brain to remember how to walk and silently moved over to join her at the window. She looked up at him as he drew nearer and smiled fondly. 

Ever since the day of the picnic, he had noticed a small change in her – it was so subtle that if he hadn’t been desperately seeking it, he might have missed it. That day he had let his guard down for a brief window of time, to test her – to see if there was a chance that she might return his feelings even remotely. After his conversation with Filius, he had needed time to think, and he had pushed her away because being near her clouded his thoughts. But on the day of the picnic, he had dipped his toe in the water, and held her hand – a gesture he was certain she would not be able to misinterpret. 

When he had turned his hand and laced their fingers together, she had held him tighter still and left her hand that way until he removed his when Harry Potter returned from his Quidditch game. 

‘Good evening, Severus,’ she greeted him, stirring him from his musings, but not moving away from the window. 

Severus was standing right beside her, his black teaching robes brushing against hers – dark and light fabric dancing against each other. ‘Hermione,’ he replied quietly, breathlessly. 

‘The world seems perfect when it’s like this,’ she said softly. ‘Everything is still and peaceful. Like the moon is meant to wash away the day with its silver light.’ 

‘You’re the only other person in this castle who prefers night to day,’ he murmured, his fingers itching to reach out and run through her curls. 

‘We understand each other well, don’t we?’ she asked, an innocent enough question, but a loaded one, nonetheless. 

Her small hand came to rest on his arm, and she looked up at him, her expressive features inviting him in. His skin felt as though it were boiling underneath her hand, and in her brown eyes he could detect a note of determination. His free hand came up to press over her fingers, gently holding her touch against him for a moment before it slid up to cup her cheek gently, his thumb brushing over her soft skin. She leaned into his touch, and he could not contain the small hiss that escaped him at such a movement. 

‘Severus?’ He could hear that she was slightly breathless. 

‘Yes?’ he choked out. 

‘Are you ever going to kiss me?’ she asked, causing him to suck in a breath in sharply. ‘I would dearly love to be able to concentrate on anything again, but I don’t think it’s possible until we finally acknowledge what is happening here.’ 

Her words washed over him, and without even realising it, he had taken a step closer to her, dislodging her hand on his arm. He cupped her other cheek so that her beautiful face was tilted up towards him gently, and without pausing to think for another second, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in the gentlest of kisses, a simple brushing of his thin lips against her soft, plump petals. He felt dizzy from holding his breath, and retreated a little to take a gulp of air and read her expression. 

Her eyes were closed, and she had an almost serene expression. Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled away, and she smiled, the most perfect smile of acceptance. He leaned back in and covered her mouth with his again, pressing a little more firmly this time. He heard her sigh of contentment and felt one of her small hands weave into his hair at the back of his neck. Allowing his tongue to sneak past, Severus swept it over the flesh of her bottom lip, and she parted for him. He gently explored the inside of her mouth, until her warm, wet tongue came to meet his and it took everything in him not to openly groan at the feeling. 

It had been too long since the last time he had kissed a woman this way. He’d never wanted to kiss anyone since before Hermione had been his student. He certainly had not wanted to kiss a single one of his previous sexual partners.

Eventually the need for air became paramount, and he gently ended the kiss, panting hard to try and catch his breath. Hermione’s fingers remained on his neck, drawing tiny circles against what little flesh was exposed there. He stared at her in wonder – this beautiful woman had asked him to kiss her – had wanted him to do so. He could hardly believe his luck. Perhaps Filius had been right to open his eyes to the possibility she might return his affection. 

Severus swept his thumb over her right cheekbone, but instead of kissing her again as he desperately wanted to, he forced himself to gently withdraw. They did have their duties to perform after all. 

She released her hold on him, and he held out a hand to draw her down off the windowsill. When she was standing on both feet he did not release her, and instead gently tucked that hand into the crook of his elbow so she was still near him and touching. This seemed to have been the right move as she had veritably beamed at him. And so arm in arm they walked the blissfully empty corridors, pleased that for once their students were not out of bed and sneaking about in the halls or classrooms. 

They didn’t really speak, both of them were still coming to grips with the kiss they had just shared. When their patrol was over, He walked Hermione up to her chambers and they stood in front of the open portrait, gazing at one another – both so timid and awkward about things of a romantic nature. She moved first though, stepping up to him so she was only a hair's breadth away, lifting her hand up to cup his cheek gently as he had hers. He leaned into the silken skin of her hand, gazing at her through his dark lashes. 

‘Would you like to come in for a night cap?’ she asked quietly. 

He paused for a moment, wondering what his response should be. It was far too soon for them to be starting a sexual relationship, that he knew, in spite of his constant state of arousal whenever she was near. But he dearly wanted to kiss her again, and didn’t want to risk being caught out by a student or any of the other teachers should they be wandering. Plus, the portraits were everywhere and rather a gossipy bunch. He had no wish for their personal matters to be all over the school by daybreak. 

‘A tea might be nice,’ he answered. 

Hermione smiled and nodded, withdrawing her hand and grasping one of his as she led him into her private chambers. This was the first time he had ever been in her space before, and he greedily took it all in as he followed her. The sitting room was warm and welcoming, with cream and sage and soft browns. She had photos of her friends and family on the mantle of her fireplace, and as he suspected, a wall of bookshelves along the right wall. There was a plush mossy green loveseat and coffee table before the fireplace, and a matching armchair. 

‘Have a seat and I’ll see about tea,’ she told him, giving his hand a squeeze. 

He felt a little bereft as she disappeared into a doorway to the left, but did as he was bid and sat down on the lounge. He heard a small clamour from the kitchen and a muttered curse which made him smile. A few minutes later she emerged with two steaming mugs of tea, and she passed it to him before sitting down beside him on the chair. 

He watched as she blew on the tea before taking a small sip and closing her eyes in satisfaction with her brew. She was fascinating, and sublimely beautiful, and it was taking everything in him not to cave to his baser desires, push her backwards on the couch and throw down with her. He busied himself with taking a mouthful of tea – she had made his just as he liked it. Of course she would – Hermione didn’t do anything badly. Finally she placed her mug down on the coffee table and angled her body towards him so that she could face him properly. 

‘I think we should have a talk about this between us,’ she said simply, gesturing back and forth between them with her hand. 

He almost choked on his tea, but quickly recovered and swallowed it, placing his mug down beside hers. ‘Alright,’ he replied warily. 

‘I think we can probably both agree that a casual affair isn’t really something that either one of us wants,’ she began. ‘I certainly couldn’t see myself being at all casual with you.’ 

He nodded. ‘I agree that sort of relationship is not one that I would at all associate with you, Hermione,’ he said, finally finding his voice. ‘My question for you is, what would you like to see happen?’ 

She fell silent for a moment, and he could almost see the cogs turning. ‘I am very fond of you,’ she started, a small blush appearing across her cheeks and nose. ‘Although I never thought I would be telling you that.’ 

Severus reached out a hand and put it over hers that were fidgeting nervously in her lap. ‘I am very fond of you too,’ he told her honestly. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Well, if we both have feelings for one another, would you object to perhaps attempting a real relationship? I mean all of it – dating, meeting parents, telling friends…’ 

He felt his heart skip a beat at her words. Never in a million years would he have thought one day he would be sitting in her chambers and talking about entering into a relationship with her, and yet there they were. He released her hands. 

‘I never thought I would want this…’ he began, pressing gentle fingers to her lips when she opened her mouth to speak. ‘Let me get through this, impatient witch.’ 

She smiled against his fingers and pressed a kiss to them. ‘Okay.’ 

He sucked in a breath to steady himself and dropped his hand from her mouth. ‘I have been alone for a very long time. Over the years there were some partners of a completely casual nature – no romance, no feelings – it was purely physical,’ he explained. ‘I have spent so many years closing myself off to feelings, because the last time I allowed myself to, she met a horrible end, and I was left to mourn her and save her son.’ 

‘Lily?’ she asked softly. 

He nodded. ‘I want you to know that I no longer feel for Lily as I once did. Ten years ago when we defeated Riddle, when I was found and brought back from the brink of death I saw her – and I was finally able to let her go,’ he said, willing Hermione to hear his truth. ‘I have since been afraid to let anyone in – to be vulnerable. But this year… well you blew in like a summer storm and knocked down all of the walls I had spent years carefully constructing to protect myself. I’m not certain why it took me such a long time to really  _ see _ you.’

He could see that her eyes were glassy with tears from his confession, and he reached over to cup her cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb when she closed her eyes and it fell. 

‘Whatever you want, Hermione. Just know I am more than willing to try to have a relationship with you,’ he murmured. 

‘I would love to,’ she whispered, throwing her arms around him and embracing him. 

He caught her around the waist deftly and returned her embrace, leaning down and closing the gap between their lips and stealing their third heavenly kiss that night. Her mouth was sweet, and he supped from her as though she contained the elixir of life within. She was as enthusiastic with kissing as she was with any activity she applied herself too, and he delighted in the small mews of pleasure she made. When her soft, warm little tongue swept into his mouth to explore this time, he could not help the groan that rumbled through his chest. 

When they could no longer breathe, they parted and the only thing that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing. He gazed at her as she caught her breath, her brown eyes were dilated from their kiss and her hair was beginning to struggle free from the clip. He picked up his mug and they finished their tea, and by unspoken understanding, he stood to leave for the night, lest they go too quickly for what their new relationship could handle. 

She walked him to the entryway of her chambers, and placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling back to smile at him. The look on her face as he bid her goodnight warmed him, and as he made the trek back up to the Headmaster’s chambers, he had a dopey grin plastered all over his face. 

\--

To say the weeks rushed by after that was an understatement at best. The students were all beginning to plan for their upcoming end of year exams, and in the middle of all of it, they still had to host the Tenth Anniversary celebration for Final Battle. 

Although it was still one week away, Hermione was stressed out of her mind with planning it. Unlike the previous events when she was simply lending a hand, this one rested entirely on her shoulders. She silently cursed the Board of Governors and the Ministry for foisting this task onto Severus and the teachers to plan and execute. They already had so many responsibilities as it was with teaching, dealing with teenage hormones, writing and marking, and trying to have some semblance of a personal life in there somewhere as well. 

So far, ever since she and Severus had decided to embark on their relationship, they had managed to sneak off one Sunday afternoon to Muggle London to attend a showing of Miss Saigon at the theatre for their first date. It has been wonderful and surprising – she had no idea he was capable of planning something so romantic and perfect. And it had been the perfect first date. He had kissed her in a way that made her dizzy with want, but he made no move to take it further. She understood that they should take their time – there would be plenty of time for them to shag themselves silly down the track. 

Although she’d be lying if she’d said it hadn’t been on her mind a little. 

She looked up and around at the class before her, observing her fifth-year students all with their head down, scratching away on the parchments in front of them. She had assigned a surprise pop-quiz to them that day to help prepare them a little for their O.W.L’s in the next few weeks. She cast  _ Tempus _ and saw that there were only ten minutes remaining until the final class for the week was over. She was relieved it was finally the weekend. She had a mountain of course work to mark that weekend, and if she wanted to have any chance of spending time with Severus at all, she would need to start on it that night after dinner. 

The final Quidditch match for the year was the following day as well, and due to it being a Gryffindor-Slytherin match she would have to go and show support for her house, further encroaching on her limited time. At least if she had to be at the match, she had an excuse to spend a little more time with Severus, even if they weren’t openly sharing that they were in a relationship. They had, by unspoken agreement, decided to keep their feelings under wraps until they were sure it was going to work out between them. 

Hermione checked the time once more and saw that it was up. ‘Students, your time is up! Everyone please close your exam booklets and pass them forward to the row in front,’ she announced clearly into the silent room. ‘Once you have handed your quiz in, you are free to go and enjoy your weekend.’ 

There was a soft groan, followed by the shuffling of papers and the sound of chairs scraping as the students passed their papers up to the front and shuffled out of the room. Hermione got up from her desk and collected all of the papers from the desks in the front row. She smiled politely and nodded at her students as they left, and after gathering them together, she waved her wand at the door to the classroom to lock and ward it for the weekend. 

Carrying the fresh exam papers, she adjourned to her office and unlocked the door that was accessible to the hallway. She would leave her office open to any students that wanted to speak to her before dinner. A couple of her third-year students stopped by briefly to ask questions about their essays due after the weekend, but her afternoon was relatively uninterrupted, so she was able to get quite a lot of marking done. 

It wasn’t until the sun was getting low in the sky that she realised how late it was, and she checked the time to see that Dinner wasn’t too far away. Her stomach growled a little – she had skipped lunch again in favour of Anniversary event planning. She heard a knock on the door to the office then, and it opened to reveal her tall, dark-haired paramour. She grinned widely and stood up from her desk, crossing over to greet him as he shut the door behind him. 

‘Hello, you,’ she said warmly, placing her hand gently on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his robe under her fingers.

Severus dipped his head down and passed a brief kiss over her lips, lingering for a moment before standing back up to his full height. ‘Hello, yourself,’ he quipped, placing his large, warm hand over hers. 

‘Did you stop by to escort me to dinner?’ 

He nodded. ‘I hope you don’t mind…’ 

She shook her head and smiled at him fondly. ‘I don’t mind at all,’ she replied. ‘That’s quite chivalrous of you.’ 

‘Nobody will question us entering the Great Hall at the same time for dinner,’ he said with a shrug. ‘With one exception…’ 

‘Have we been too obvious?’ 

He shook his head. ‘Filius might suspect,’ he informed her. ‘He had been trying to encourage me to come forward with my – well suffice it to say he suspected that we might be well-suited for quite some time now.’ 

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had thought that the two of them had been rather difficult to read, but perhaps the Charms instructor just knew them both better than she thought. 

‘I don’t want you to take wanting to be private as me not wanting to be associated with you in public,’ she told him, wanting to be up front with him after wasting so many months skirting around one another. ‘I just want this between us to be for us, just for a little while. Because once it gets out, we will lose a certain amount of privacy then.’ 

Severus nodded in understanding, his expression unchanged. ‘I agree with your reasoning,’ he said quietly. ‘I value my privacy, as you well know. I am content for this to remain private for however long you desire it.’ 

‘We’d better go now, or we’ll be late and  _ that _ will look very suspect,’ she said with a wry smile. 

‘One last thing before we go,’ he said, pausing with her at the door to her office. 

‘What is it?’ 

He leaned in and swiftly claimed her mouth in a sublime kiss, his lips firm and demanding, and she felt herself melt against him before he pulled back. 

‘What was that for?’ she asked, a little breathless. 

‘You look very pretty,’ he told her, opening the door and sweeping out without another word. 

Flustered, she followed him out, locking her office and walking along with a besotted grin. 

\--

The hall was bustling with people, loud with chatting, music, and the swirl of fabric through the room as couples moved together on the dance floor. 

For the second time that year, Hogwarts was playing host to a ball. Hermione hadn’t wanted to fall back on that as the event for the Anniversary, but it had made the most sense to accommodate the Ministry of Magic’s demands. There had been speeches given right at the beginning of the night, with Kingsley taking the podium, as well as Harry, Minerva, and the Head of MLE, Gawain Robards. 

Severus had refused to give a speech, and she didn’t blame him. The Board of Governors and the Ministry had burdened all of the staff with too much work that year, and he’d done quite enough for them already. She sincerely hoped now that the Anniversary had lapsed, they would be spared from having to repeat the activity again the next year. If not, Hermione intended to protest rather loudly – she could be quite single-minded when it was required of her, and she had a feeling that if she and Severus united against them, they would be an immovable force. 

Turning her attention back to the room, Hermione slowly made her way around the edge of the Great Hall, expanded to fit all of the extra guests. She hadn’t seen Severus since they had stood waiting to greet the guests. He had Headmaster duties to attend to, and unfortunate networking to do. She was a little relieved the task was left to him – he was more practiced at dealing with the finer points of Ministry politics. 

She kept seeing him out with her eyes and she walked, hoping to catch another look at him in his dress robes. He wore robes of a green so dark they were nearly black. It made him look a little less pale than normal. As he had in the past, he wore his hair tied back at the nape of his neck, and she thought he looked very regal. When she had first caught sight of him, she’d felt her breath catch in her throat, and her pulse thrum within her rapidly. She wondered when the time would come that she’d stop feeling giddy with him close by. 

Hermione found him over with the Minister and Harry, and she managed to catch his eye. He quirked a dark brow at her, and she felt a blush cross her cheeks. He made her feel aflutter just with a simple look. They had been so good and respectful of one another for so long – every single touch of his electrified her, and she was concerned when they finally came together, they were going to combust. 

She smiled at him, but turned to continue along her way, not wanting to draw too much attention. 

After another lap of the hall she ran into Ginny. The younger witch was holding their tiny daughter, Lily, against her, bouncing her gently. She and Harry had agreed they would attend with their newborn, but had every intention of leaving a little earlier. Hermione reached her arms out to embrace her, cuddling the baby between them gently and accepting the tiny bundle with care as she was passed to her by the weary mother. 

‘She’s lovely,’ Hermione told her, pressing her lips to the top of the soft tuft of red hair on her head. She smelled like talc and that soft little baby smell. 

‘She’s such a good baby,’ Ginny said, smiling at her fondly. ‘She sleeps and eats well – she is just a little demanding. Harry is obsessed with her, of course.’ 

Hermione cradled her tiny head against her shoulder, swaying gently. ‘I’ve never seen such a perfect little angel before,’ she said quietly, marvelling at how the little girl in her arms seemed to snuggle further into her shoulder. 

‘She likes you,’ Ginny told her. 

‘I hope so, because I love her,’ Hermione replied, kissing her head again. 

‘Snape is staring at you,’ the red head said, and Hermione felt herself freeze up a little at that. 

‘You must be mistaken…’ 

Ginny shook her head. ‘He is certainly trying to seem like he isn’t staring,’ she said, snickering. ‘But every now and then his eyes have been glancing over here before he looks away.’ 

Hermione blushed. ‘Oh…’ 

Ginny’s eyes widened. ‘Are you?!’ she exclaimed excitedly. 

She bit her bottom lip. ‘We’ve been seeing each other,’ she admitted quietly. 

Her friend grasped her arm and squeezed in her enthusiasm. ‘That’s great!’ 

‘Really?’ 

‘Absolutely! I’ve been so worried about you,’ Ginny answered. ‘It looks like I had nothing to be worried about though – that man is positively besotted.’ 

Hermione felt her blush travel further down. ‘Please keep it to yourself for now, yeah?’ she pleaded. ‘It’s only been a little over a month – we are still getting to know one another slowly.’ 

‘So you haven’t – ‘ Ginny began. 

Hermione’s pained expression must have stopped her in her tracks. ‘No, we haven’t,’ she said, interrupting her friend. ‘It’s driving me mad, but we are trying not to rush things.’ 

The younger woman laughed. ‘Whatever floats your boat,’ she said with a cheeky grin. ‘Harry and Snape are heading this way now.’ 

Hermione turned to see that they were indeed weaving their way through the crowd towards them. Severus gave her a questioning look, one of his dark brows raised as he took in the sight of her cuddling with the Potter’s new baby. 

‘Isn’t she darling?’ she asked quietly. 

He stared down at the little bundle and her shock of fluffy hair uncomfortably. ‘She looks very… small.’ 

Hermione laughed. ‘Well of course she is small – she’s only a few weeks old,’ she said. ‘Would you like to hold her?’ 

His horrified look made her chuckle. ‘I was jesting, Severus,’ she explained, reaching out her free hand to touch his arm reassuringly for a brief moment. 

‘Let me take her,’ Harry said, reaching out his arms to claim his daughter back. 

Hermione gently passed her, and gazed fondly at her two friends cuddled together, both staring adoringly at the baby they had made. ‘Are you heading home soon?’ she asked. 

Harry nodded. ‘Actually we are going to head off now,’ he replied. ‘We’re all pretty exhausted and we have to relieve our babysitter in a little while. James has been a little terror lately. He’s a little jealous of the baby – he loves her to be sure, but he is struggling with us having to split our attention now.’ 

Hermione nodded in understanding. It was one of the main reasons her own parents had decided not to have any more children after her. ‘I’ll see you both soon!’ 

They said their goodbyes, and she became acutely aware of how silent Severus had been during that interaction, and she turned to face him. His face and dark eyes were unreadable. 

‘Severus?’ 

He seemed to snap out at the sound of her voice speaking his name, and looked down at her, his expression softening slightly. ‘Dance with me?’ he asked, gesturing at the crowded dancefloor. 

Hermione nodded and allowed him to lead her over with a gentle hand on her back. His hand slid around from her back to her waist beneath the cape of her robes right away this time, and he grasped the other with one of his own long-fingered hands, beginning to move with her to the music. They danced in comfortable silence, both of them a little on edge due to how public the event was. 

‘You looked very comfortable holding the Potter’s baby,’ he commented as he led her around to the music with the others on the floor. 

She smiled. ‘It’s not as intimidating as it looks,’ she answered, knowing that there was a question that he was avoiding asking her. ‘Just ask me, Severus.’ 

He looked down at her sharply. ‘Very well,’ he said, sighing deeply. ‘Do you want to have children one day?’ 

‘I wouldn’t mind having one eventually,’ she answered truthfully, a little worried about his reaction. She knew he wasn’t overly fond of children, and wondered if her wanting one would be a deal-breaker for him. ‘And you?’ 

‘I’ve never wanted children,’ he began, pausing in thought for a moment before sucking in a deep breath to continue. ‘I did not think that there would be anyone to consider having children with… until now.’ 

Hermione felt her heart throb and a wave of relief wash over her. She squeezed the hand she was holding and inched herself just that little bit closer to him, content to let the conversation drop for the time-being. It was definitely a conversation for a later time – for now she was simply content to get to know him and be close to him. They hadn’t been intimate yet, beyond the passionate kisses they had bestowed on one another. And there had been no declarations of love. Talking about babies could wait until well and truly after that. 

Sighing in contentment, she allowed her tall, dark paramour to continue to sweep her around the dancefloor, and off her feet. 

\--

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, we are almost at the end. I could leave it here, but I've got an epilogue coming, so stay tuned! As always, many thanks to [ UnanticipatedRavenclaw](/users/UnanticipatedRavenclaw/) for whipping this story into shape! x


	5. Full Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've come to the end! I initially planned for this to be a four-part "year in the life" story using the seasons to split the story up (GG Fans, were you at?). This bonus chapter serves as an epilogue of sorts. Thank you to everyone who has been following this quick little tale and everyone who had left kudos or lovely comments! I appreciate every single one. 
> 
> Thank you to [ UnanticipatedRavenclaw](/users/UnanticipatedRavenclaw/) for all of her help and direction for this story. I was kind of floundering with the story, but she made some really valuable suggestions and was an incredible friend and beta. Without her, this would be a very different tale. 
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy! x

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

\--

The air was thick with humidity, and all of the insects were chirping in anticipation of the storm that was building off in the distance. 

Every window had been thrown open in the castle to allow what little breeze there was to drift in and cool the occupants. It was only the beginning of summer, but the need for fireplaces and warmth had long since fled. Summer was a rainy time in Scotland, and Hogwarts was located nowhere near the ocean, so there was rarely any cool sea breeze to balance out the oppressive humidity before the rain. 

Hermione looked out across the Great Hall where the long house tables had been replaced with row after row of desks for the students O.W.L’s and N.E.W.T’s. The exams were spread out over the course of three days for their higher level students, and as Hermione had a free period, she had stepped in to fill a supervisory shift. All of the Hogwarts professors were on a supervisor rotation to proctor the NEWT’s and OWL’s around their normal classes. So her free time was non-existent, and she had barely seen anything other than the Great Hall and her classroom for days. 

On top of the higher level Ministry exams, she still had all of her own to set, proctor and mark before the end of the year. 

The past two weeks had been a blur of exams, assignments, marking, sleepless nights, patrols, and wandering from place to place like a cardboard cut-out of the witch who was formerly known as Hermione Granger. She’d barely seen or spent any time with Severus other than at meals in that time – he was busy with the end of year paperwork, not to mention proctoring the majority of the O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams around his own staff’s schedules. 

As she looked out at the sea of students with their heads down, the sound of quills scratching against parchment, she sighed deeply. She missed Severus and getting to spend time with him – she longed for the next time they were able to go on a date or just hide away reading and talking to one another about the journals they both kept up with. With the summer holidays just two weeks away from beginning, she had planned to try and convince him to meet her parents some time. They hadn’t had a chance to talk about what their plans for the summer were, so she had no idea where they stood. 

Casting a quick  _ Tempus _ she saw that it was almost four in the afternoon. Their exams were nearly over for the day, so the students would only have one more gruelling day of exhausting practical work ahead of them before they resumed classes as normal. She cast a quick  _ Sonorus _ on herself, pointing her wand at her throat to amplify her voice. 

‘Students, you have five minutes remaining to complete your exams,’ she announced. ‘I suggest you work quickly – anything incomplete is how your exam for today will be submitted to the Ministry.’ 

Hermione reversed the spell quickly and listened to the flurry of paper as the students hurried to ensure they had completed their work. The following day the school would be flooded with Ministry employees who were there to proctor the practical portion of the exams to grade them on their applied knowledge as well as their theory. 

The clock in the Great Hall sounded then, alerting the students to the end of their exam. All at the same time, the exam booklets disappeared from the desks, whisked away to the Ministry by way of some spell. The hall was immediately filled with voices as the students began to talk, standing up from their seats after hours sitting down. There was the sound of chairs scraping, feet shuffling, and general relief echoing through the room. 

Hermione waited until the last of the students had filed out of the Great Hall before standing from the chair she’d occupied at the Head table to observe them, gathering together the pile of first-year essays she had brought with her to mark while she was supervising. 

‘Not long to go now,’ she heard spoken behind her, and she smiled at the sound of the velvet timbre. 

She turned around to see that Severus had quietly slipped into the hall from the staff side entrance. He was wearing his usual black teaching attire, but his hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck – apparently even he was feeling the heat and wanted his hair off his face that day. For her part, Hermione had all of her hair swept up in a bun high on the crown of her head that day, held in place with pins and a charm. She couldn’t stand feeling her hair against her neck when it was hot. 

‘I can’t wait for the year to be over,’ she said, hugging the stack of essays close to her and depositing her quill and ink bottle in the pocket of her robes. ‘I am in desperate need of a vacation.’ 

He nodded, walking towards her. ‘I have been meaning to speak with you about the school holidays,’ he said, removing his wand from where it was tucked in his sleeve. 

He murmured a spell under his breath and tapped the wall nearest him three times, and suddenly the hall was reverted to normal, and where the rows of desks had been moments ago, stood the four long house tables once more. He gestured towards the staff door, indicating that they should leave, and she followed him out wordlessly. 

‘What about the holidays, Severus?’ she asked as they walked along through the halls together. 

Severus paused, seemingly in thought before he looked up at her to reply. ‘I was wondering what you were planning to do over the summer,’ he said finally. 

‘Oh,’ she replied. ‘Well, I haven’t seen my parents for quite some time, so I was hoping to go see them once the students have left the castle – maybe for a week.’ 

He nodded in response to that. ‘And after?’ 

She smiled. ‘I hadn’t really gotten that far with planning,’ she told him, reaching out to touch his hand briefly before withdrawing, aware of the students wandering through the halls as well. ‘I was rather hoping to speak with you before making any plans either way.’ 

Apparently it was the right thing to say, as his dark eyes flashed with something that could only be described as elation. 

‘I had… entertained the idea of spending some time with you this summer,’ he admitted a little reservedly. 

Hermione beamed. ‘I would love to spend some time with you this summer,’ she told him, pleased that he had been thinking of that himself. She didn’t like the idea of not seeing him for two months – she didn’t think it was likely, but she knew he was used to being a solitary person. 

‘We have a little time yet to decide when and how we will see one another,’ he murmured quietly. ‘I have a holiday home in France – a gift bequeathed to me by Albus in his will. I normally retreat to it for the majority of the vacation. I would be – I would like it if you were to agree to spending some time there.’ 

Hermione stared at him in surprise. ‘You want me to go away with you to France?’ 

He nodded, his expression one of discomfort. ‘If you would like to,’ he replied. ‘I will not force you to decide now – but know that the offer is open to you.’ 

She nodded, and even though the answer was already a resounding yes, she decided it might be wise to sit on her decision for a little while so that he would feel she had thought about his offer with some degree of seriousness. Their relationship was still so new – so raw and fresh. They were still in the phase where they skipped around one another in an attempt to not step on anyone’s toes. It was both exciting and frustrating for her – all she wanted to do was give in to him completely and dance. She was sick of her own touch, and desperately wanted his large, warm hands to bring her the pleasure she so desperately desired. 

He walked her to her chambers, at the portrait she quickly cast her eyes around to see if there were any students in sight.  Seeing none, she murmured her password, and on impulse, grasped his hand and pulled him inside with her. She felt a little thrill, having not been so assertive with him thus far – they were both playing it so safe with one another – both so scared of being hurt that they were denying themselves some of the fun parts of a relationship. When she turned around to face him, she saw the surprise on his face, his mouth slack. 

She stepped towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss, and he enthusiastically responded by wrapping his arms around her and crushing her to him, returning her kiss hungrily. This passion was what she longed for and could feel simmer just beneath the surface most of the time – he made kissing into an activity that she thought about whenever her mind was free to wander. His tongue was playful, invading her mouth one moment before retreating and inviting hers to join. 

Hermione made a soft moaning sound in the back of her throat,  unable to deny the way he made her feel as though she was on fire. He broke off the kiss then, and stared at her, breathing hard, his nostrils flaring just a little as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes were wide and searching, an unasked question on his lips. 

‘Hermione, what are you… we have not discussed when we would take our relationship further –‘ he began, clearly nervous. 

She placed gentle fingers on his lips to still them. ‘We have both been so careful with one another – I am tired of being polite and gentle and good,’ she whispered, lifting her fingers from his lips to tuck a few strands of hair behind his ear. ‘I’m ready for more, if you are?’ 

He blinked before loosening his hold on her and gently cupping a cheek with one of his warm hands, stroking a thumb over her cheekbone. ‘I will give you whatever you desire,’ he murmured, leaning in to capture her lips with his gently before pulling back to gaze at her, his dark eyes like a raging storm. 

‘Take me to bed,’ she told him, pulling his head down for another addictive kiss. 

‘As you wish,’ he said, and in a flash he had his arm around the back of her thighs, and she made an undignified yelping sound as he lifted her into his arms. 

It was lucky her arms had already been around his neck or she would have probably scrambled out of his arms and fallen. He strode them across the room to the doorway that led to her bedroom, and once inside, carefully placed her upon her bed. She stared up at him, and saw that his dark eyes were filled with the same passion she saw whenever they would kiss. She reached for the clasp of her teaching robes and pulled it open, letting it pool on the bed behind and under her, watching as he unbuttoned his and removed both the robe and his frock coat so that he stood before her in just his trousers and his crisp white shirt. 

She stood and went to him, plucking open the buttons of his shirt, which he allowed, keeping his hands open and by his side in a show of trust. Once she had unbuttoned him, she pulled the ends out of his trousers and pushed the shirt off, revealing the pale expanse of his skin to her. He was thin, but his body had a wiry quality to it – there were muscles beneath the flesh of his arms and in his chest. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and her fingers began tracing the scars he bore, mapping them out and memorising them. 

He sucked in a breath when her fingers lingered on the pink scar at his neck, and she leaned in and pressed a kiss to it. His arms came around her and crushed her to him, and he captured her mouth with his, kissing her hard. She felt a little dizzy from the intensity. Severus had his hands everywhere before one settled at her waist and another dove into the curls at the back of her neck. She held onto him tight, and she could feel the muscles of his back flexing beneath her hands. 

‘Hermione,’ he groaned, breaking their kiss. ‘Let me undress you.’ 

She nodded mutely, and he released her so that he could unbutton her blouse. It was off her in seconds and joined his clothes on the floor. His hands went to the zip at the back of her skirt and it too joined the growing pile on the floor. He paused and pulled back for a moment, taking in the sight of her in just her lingerie. She blushed at his hungry look, trying not to cover herself. 

‘You are beautiful,’ he whispered, tracing his finger along the strap of her bra.

‘You’re not so bad yourself,’ she told him, reaching up to trace her finger down his sternum and down to the top button of his trousers. 

He smirked, but allowed her to unbutton his pants. She pushed them off his hips, and he toed off his boots so that he could kick them all off, leaving him standing before her in just a pair of black boxer briefs – she wasn’t sure what she had expected his underwear to look like, but of course they would be black. Her eyes were drawn to his erect cock, it jerked slightly under the fabric, and she reached for it, gently grasping it and squeezing. He gasped, and his hand covered hers to stop her from continuing. 

‘Perhaps best if we leave that be for now,’ he warned, his voice a little hoarse. 

She felt warmth pool in her belly. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra and let it slide down her arms, gratified to see his eyes lingering appreciatively at her breasts. His hands were on her then, cupping the small globes and thumbing her peaked nipples. He leaned down and sucked one of them into his mouth, laving and worshiping it for a while before switching to the other. Hermione moaned softly, her fingers lacing into his dark hair, arching into his touch. He kissed his way down her body, crouching so that he could grasp the tops of her underwear, sliding them down her legs. She stepped out of them and kicked off her shoes. 

She looked down as he kneeled before her, his warm hands grasping her hips as he gazed at the crux of her thighs. 

‘Oh gods, Severusssss,’ she moaned as he buried his face between her legs and immediately began lapping at her drenched folds. 

His talented tongue flicking against her clitoris before sliding down to suckle the moisture away. One of his long fingers gently eased into her, and it was all she could do to keep herself standing as he pleasured her with his mouth and fingers. She could feel her orgasm unfurling within her, embarrassed by how aroused she was. He inserted a second finger, and pumped them in and out of her, sucking hard on her clit which sent her over the edge. His arms held onto her firmly as she came apart.

Once she had regained her ability to breath and stand on her own, he slid back up her body, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before leaning in to kiss her. She pulled him closer, kissing him with all of the pent-up passion she had within her. She could taste herself on his lips, and didn’t care a single bit – he had just given her one of the most intense orgasms of her life with just his mouth and those long, clever fingers. As she kissed him, she reached one of her hands into his pants, stroking his velvety cock, swiping a thumb over the tip that had begun to weep. 

He gasped into her mouth, and pulled back so that he could push the underwear off. His cock stood out proudly, and she was more than a little pleased with what she saw. It was both long and thick, but not disproportionately so, and she had a feeling that this man would know exactly how to use it properly. He smirked at her perusal, and she blushed a little at being so overt in her interest. She was just about to crouch down, with every intention of tasting him, but he halted her and shook his head. 

‘My dear, if you do that I will not last,’ he informed her. ‘Get on the bed, love.’

She felt her heart skip at the endearment, and hurried to comply, sliding onto the bed and patting the spot beside her invitingly. He joined her, kissing her hard, trailing them down to her neck where he sucked on the spot where her neck and shoulder met. He slotted himself between her legs, and she could feel his cock sliding through her folds, nudging at her entry. She reached down and grasped him, positioning him so that he could slide into her. With one deep thrust, she was filled to the hilt with him and he held himself still inside for a moment, his eyes closed. 

Hermione flexed her hips up into his, egging him on. He groaned and buried his face in the side of her neck as he began to move. His thrusts were measured and deep, and she couldn’t help the soft moans of pleasure and mews of sound as he filled her over and over. One of his hands grasped her breast, gently plucking at her nipple. It shot a jolt of pleasure right to her core. She wound her legs around his waist, holding him to her more fully. She wound her fingers into his hair, pulling his head up so that she could kiss him. 

She slid her tongue past his lips and along his tongue, pouring her desire for him into it. He sucked on her tongue as he continued to piston into her. His hand left her breast and slid down to circle her clit, and that combined with the feeling of him inside her drove her over the edge again, and she came, whimpering his name, her hips jerking up into him. This only served to drive him over the edge and she was filled with a slick warmth, his seed issuing forth into her. His movements slowed, and he broke their kiss to trail soft kisses over her cheeks and forehead. Exhausted from their exertion, he collapsed onto her, spent. 

Hermione smiled and chuckled to herself. ‘We shouldn’t have waited so long to do that,’ she said.

Severus lifted himself up to look at her face and smiled. ‘We were trying to be patient,’ he reminded her. ‘Although, now that we have, I am very doubtful that I will be able to show further patience.’ 

She grinned, leaning up to kiss him. ‘Nor will I.’ 

He finally pushed himself up and withdrew from her, waving a hand over their bodies to cast a cleansing charm. ‘I am going to need a lot more than a cleansing charm if I am to be appropriate for dinner in the Great Hall,’ he mused. 

‘I have a shower,’ she offered, sitting up and gazing at his nude form appraisingly. ‘We could shower together – be environmentally friendly in our water usage.’ 

He chuckled. ‘If we get in that shower together, my dear, it is very unlikely that there will be any water saved,’ he murmured suggestively. 

‘Well, I’d be okay with that too,’ she said, leaving no room for misunderstanding with her tone. 

‘You are going to be the death of me, witch,’ he told her, shaking his head. 

He got up from the bed, his cock beginning to stir already. He held out his hand and she accepted and stood up from the bed, allowing him to lead her to the bathroom to shower, and perhaps a little more. 

\--

Hermione stood at the train platform in Hogsmeade, watching as the train pulled out of the station, filled with excitement. 

The school year was finally over, and she was free to enjoy the summer for a couple of months before classes would resume. Once the train had cleared the platform, she turned around and began walking back towards the castle. It was a hot day, but clear and pleasant with not a cloud in sight – one of the rare few days without rain so far that summer. She reached the castle after a brisk fifteen minute walk, and climbed the stairs, heading straight up to the Headmaster’s office to see Severus. 

She found him at his desk, his head bowed as he furiously worked on the end of year paperwork that he said he wanted to submit before they went away for the holiday. Walking over to his desk, it wasn’t until she was right beside him that he looked up from what he was doing to greet her. She leaned down, and uncaring of the blasted portraits on the wall behind them, kissed him soundly in greeting. He broke the kiss a few moments later, and offered her a small, wry smile. 

‘You look lovely,’ he told her, running his fingers over the sleeve of her robes. 

Hermione was intentionally wearing a sage green set of robes that day, after having discovered this was his favourite colour on her. ‘I am ready to leave whenever you are,’ she told him, walking around his desk to plop down in the chair across from him. 

They had spent the past week planning their summer together after their impromptu afternoon of passion. Neither one of them had slept alone in their bed since that afternoon. They had decided to go to France first, and visit her parents together during the last week of their summer vacation before returning to Hogwarts to plan and prepared two weeks before the students were due back. She was practically vibrating with excitement. She hadn’t been to France since she was young. The last time she had been there for a holiday was when she went one summer with her parents before her third year at Hogwarts.

‘I will be finished with this shortly,’ he told her, interrupting her thoughts. ‘Are you packed?’ 

She nodded, and reached into her pocket, withdrawing a shrunken object which she returned to size. It was a small tan leather handbag, which she placed on the desk between them, a replacement for the beaded bag she had toted around with her for years. He stared at it for a moment before smirking when it dawned on him what she had done. 

‘Undetectable extension charm?’

She smiled and nodded. It was her specialty – that and the weightless charm she had applied to it so that it wasn’t heavy. 

‘You’ve got it,’ she said with a nod. ‘A little trick I learned many years ago. Hurry and finish up please, so we can go?’ 

He raised an eyebrow at her impatience. ‘Bossy witch,’ he grumbled before looking back down at the parchments in front of him. 

She sat and watched him scribble and read the papers for a little while, but started to get antsy. She stood and walked over to the windows, opening one of them so she could perch on the sill and gaze at the outdoors from their vantage point high up in the castle. It was beautiful. She loved being up in Severus’s chambers for the very same reasons – he had the most incomparable view in the castle. She had been sitting there for about twenty minutes, when she felt a presence beside her and smiled up at Severus as he loomed close to her. 

‘I’m ready to leave,’ he said, leaning close and kissing the corner of her mouth. 

She beamed at him, slipping her arms around his neck and hopping down off the windowsill. She clung to him, and he looked at her curiously. She reached up and kissed him, pouring all of her feelings into the kiss. As she had been sitting and waiting, splitting her time between staring outside and gazing at her lover, it struck her that she had spent the past nine months slowly but surely falling in love with the man wrapped around her.

He was so kind, thoughtful and generous towards her, balancing out his surly nature. He was quiet, intelligent, intense, and such a hard-working person. Even when he was being difficult, she loved him – he was a study of contrasts, dark and light, soft but hard, warm and cold. Hermione poured all of her feelings for him into the kiss, willing him to understand. She finally pulled back, gasping for breath and gazing at him, looking into his inky black eyes.

‘Let’s go away now,’ she told him, grasping his hand. 

He nodded, and reached into his pocket, drawing out a little book. She grasped the other side of it, and he wrapped her up in his arms murmuring ‘ _ summer _ ’ to activate the Portkey. Hermione closed her eyes and clung to him as the Portkey activated, a sharp tug pulling at her naval letting her know she was being ripped through the portal that would take them to their destination. She felt her feet hit the ground, and her breath was knocked from her.

When she opened her eyes she was feeling a little dizzy, so she continued to hold onto her paramour while she regained her balance. Blinking a few times, her eyes acclimated to her new surroundings, and all she could see was the beauty of a green and flowering countryside. He released her and they stood beside a beautiful cottage surrounded by rolling hills and fields of wildflowers and trees. She could smell salt in the air from the sea, and though she could not see it, she had a feeling the ocean was not so far away. The cottage was covered in vines and flowers, and had a dark slate coloured roof and was made of light coloured brick. 

‘This is where you go every summer?’ she asked, turning to look at Severus. 

His lips turned up into a small smile and he nodded. ‘Do you like it?’ 

Hermione nodded. ‘I love it,’ she said, putting a hand on his chest. 

He captured her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm. ‘Come, so I might give you the tour.’ 

He led her by the hand over to the front door, withdrawing a key from his pocket and sliding it into the lock. The door unlocked with a soft snick, and he withdrew the key and slid it away before turning the brass handle and pushing the door open. Hermione looked around in amazement as she walked in, taking in all of the soft neutral colours and the light walls. It was airy, minimally decorated, and had comfortable looking furniture in the sitting room. Straight ahead was a hall that led to a kitchen, and up the staircase to the right she assumed was where the bedrooms were. She noted the sitting room had a tall bookcase filled with tomes, and wondered if there were more books elsewhere in the house. 

‘I redecorated the place when I first found out he had left it to me,’ Severus said, giving her hand a squeeze. ‘I couldn’t stand the place before – all heavy draperies and jewel-tones. Albus had a flare for the dramatic.’ 

‘A horrifying thought,’ she replied with a smirk. 

He led her to the kitchen, and she was pleasantly surprised to see a mixture of rustic finishing with modern appliances. It was clearly a Muggle appliance friendly home. They walked together up the stairs and there was a beautiful bathroom with a clawfoot tub and shower, a separate toilet, and two bedrooms – a smaller guest bed, and the main bedroom with a sizable oak frame and sage green linens. She smiled at him. It was perfect. Then finally he led her into a small office space with more bookshelves, a desk, and a little perch for an owl. 

All in all, the house was stunning, and now that she knew him better, thought that it really suited him to have such a light and airy retreat. 

‘Your home is lovely,’ she told him in earnest. 

He released her hands and cupped her face between both of his hands, pressing a kiss to her lips and she opened to him, allowing him to taste her. She couldn’t get enough of this affectionate side to him she scarcely knew he was capable of. And he wasn’t like this with just anyone. He was still sarcastic, had a silver tongue that could cut you down in a second, was prone to antisocial behaviour, and enjoyed his solitude. But he had let down his walls to allow her inside, and she had found behind them a gentle Severus Snape, who was a tender lover, thoughtful and warm, and really quite funny. 

‘I am glad you are here,’ he told her when their lips parted. ‘I’ve never brought anyone here before – I’ll admit it is a much nicer home than the one I grew up in. I am grateful to the old man for leaving it to me.’ 

‘You mean your old house in Cokeworth?’ 

He looked at her sharply. ‘Do I want to know why you know about that house?’ 

She flushed and put a hand to his cheek and looked in his eyes. ‘Severus, I was at your trial. They read out the address while discussing the Black sister’s visit. I don’t mean to dredge up the past – I apologise.’ 

He sighed heavily and leaned his cheek into her touch. ‘No,’ he began quietly. ‘It is I who should apologise. I am quick to look for a reason to distrust – and you have never given me a reason not to trust you, Hermione.’ 

She smiled at him fondly, understanding his reaction. ‘Don’t think on it,’ she told him, kissing the end of his nose. Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, her stomach made a noise of complaint, and she realised she was starving. 

Severus chuckled at her, and led the way down the stairs. ‘I suppose I had better feed you,’ he said as he walked. 

‘I won’t say no.’ 

The two of them went to the kitchen and worked in companionable silence together to prepare their first meal of the holidays. 

\--

Sunrise was different in France, or so it seemed at any rate. But on holidays everything seemed a lot more simple and pleasurable. 

Severus yawned and stretched, kicking the sheets down as they felt a little suffocating in the warmth of the room with all of the morning sun streaming in through the east facing windows. His bed mate stirred a little beside him, moaning softly in displeasure. He chuckled and rolled onto his side so that he could gaze at Hermione in her sleep. Her lashes lay soft on the tops of her cheekbones, and a smattering of freckles had begun to appear – normally not visible because she spent little to no time outdoors during the school year, but that summer they hand spent a lot of time sitting outside , gardening, having picnics, and walking by the ocean. 

He reached a long finger over to gently trace her plush little lips, chuckling softly when they pursed instinctively to press a kiss to said finger. Even in her sleep she was delightfully responsive. He loved that about her – in fact – there was very little about her that he did not enjoy to some degree – even when she was being stubborn, bossy or chatty, there was still something to like about her. Over the past few weeks abroad together, instead of finding himself growing tired of her presence, he craved it. She would sometimes go on walks by herself, and he would long for her to return, or go looking for her to join. 

It struck him that he had fallen in love with her without even realising he had. 

In all reality, he had probably been falling in love with her over the course of a year, but over the summer he had become convinced there was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. They had only been together for four months, but he had spent many months mooning over her and getting to know her as a friend and confidant before that. He didn’t know what her feelings were for him, but he was fairly sure they were positive if her actions were any indication. 

He traced his finger down to her bare shoulder, drawing small circles on her warm, smooth skin before running it over the thin strap over her camisole. She wasn’t one for sleeping nude, but the slinky little pyjamas she did wear were very enticing, and he’d enjoyed exploring all the ways he could remove them or make love to her with a few minor adjustments to their positioning. She made a soft mew in her sleep as his fingers gently teased one of her nipples through the silk frippery, and he knew that he was finally easing her into the land of wakefulness. 

‘Morning,’ she mumbled, shying away from the kiss he tried to give her. ‘Morning breath – mine not yours.’ 

‘Hermione, we are hardly going to have fresh breath every single time we kiss,’ he said with a chuckle, swiftly kissing her on the cheek. 

He indulged her though and she leaned over to retrieve her wand and cast a breath freshening charm on herself. He cast the same spell on himself then, caving to her whims and soon enough she rolled back over to face him and kissed him hungrily. He loved her in the mornings. She was a curious mix of warm and sleepy, yet oddly aroused. It amused him how many times he had woken up late to find she had slithered down his body and blown his top off in the morning to wake him. He would often return the favour and pleasure her into waking some mornings as well. 

He groaned when he felt her grasping his rapidly inflating cock that morning, thrusting into her gentle grip as she fondled and stroked him through his cotton shorts. He put a hand over hers to stop her, releasing her lips and gasping for air as he tried to stop his body from responding far too quickly to her stimulating touch. She sat up in the bed beside him and pulled her top and shorts off, revealing herself to be nude underneath them. He gazed at her appreciatively and found himself eagerly ridding himself of his own shorts. 

Both blissfully unclothed, she pushed him onto his back and swung a leg over him to straddle him, reaching behind her to gently grasp his member, and then lifting herself up just enough to slide herself onto him. He closed his eyes as her pussy swallowed him whole, and it felt so incredibly snug to be surrounded by her in this way. He thought he was likely to combust. She was hot and wet and quivering around him. 

She placed her hands on his chest for support and began to move, rocking into him so that his cock would slide most of the way out before being swallowed up again. She was exquisite. He grasped her hip with one of his hands and fondled her breast with the other, massaging and squeezing her. She appeared to enjoy what he was doing if the soft moans coming from her were any indication. He used his feet on the bed for a little leverage so that he was able to thrust up into her harder, and enjoyed the way it made her small breasts bounce. His slid the hand at her breast down to play with the hard bud of her clit, and almost smiled at the wanton sounds she made. 

After a few minutes of frenzied thrusts and the practiced tweaking of his fingers, she came apart, keening his name and her walls trembled and milked his cock. He followed her moments later, coating her insides with his seed, claiming her with his essence. When the trembling quieted to mild quivering aftershocks and they were able to catch their breath, she let his softening prick slide from her and he took pleasure in watching the sticky fluids drip from her, sliding down her milky thighs. While one day he might like to share a child with her, it was not that day. He put his hand to her belly and murmured the charm to ensure there would be no surprises. 

Hermione cast cleansing charms to whisk away the sweat and seed before rolling off him and back onto her side of the bed. 

‘I’m going to miss waking up like this every day when we have to go back to Hogwarts,’ she told him with a shy smile. 

He rolled onto his side and stared at her for a moment. ‘I do not intend to go back to an empty bed, my dear,’ he said, a warning in his tone. ‘I will connect the fireplace in my chambers to the one in your private rooms so that you may come as go as you please. For now I think it best you retain your chambers while you get used to your role as Deputy.’ 

She beamed at him and nodded in understanding. ‘Of course, I need to be available to the students, and that might be a little awkward if they have to seek me out in your chambers.’

‘We can set up something to alert you to any student visits to your office no matter where you are in the castle – if they knock on your office door, you’ll be made aware,’ he told her. 

‘Thank you,’ she said, grinning. ‘That will be helpful.’ 

‘No more talk of work for now,’ he told her, rolling over and getting up from the bed. He quickly dressed for the day in black trousers and a white linen shirt because it was still summer and too hot for his usual starchy white shirt. He buttoned up, gazing up at his beautiful young lover and saw her watching him dress with a smile turning up her lips. 

‘What is so fascinating about watching me dress?’ he purred. 

She slid off the bed and waved her wand to send the clothes on the floor to the laundry hamper, sauntering over to stand before him, still unabashedly nude. ‘You have no idea how incredibly handsome you are,’ she said quietly, leaning up to kiss him before rifling through the drawers to find clothes to put on. 

He stood there, stunned by her words. She had expressed her attraction to him before, but never in those exact words. He was not a man who anyone would ever consider conventionally attractive. His features were too unyielding, his nose too large and hooked, the planes of his face angular and sharp, his lips too thin. But the woman pulling on the t-shirt before him saw something, and he was grateful that she found something to enjoy about the way he looked. 

She stood before him in her white t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts with a smile stretching her lips. ‘I don’t think I am ready to leave here yet,’ she admitted, wrapping her arms around herself. ‘But I do want to see my parents.’ 

‘We will have another three days before we leave,’ he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. ‘I just want to enjoy what little time we have left.’

Hermione nodded and Severus led the way out of the room and down to the kitchen so that they could have some breakfast, both having worked up an appetite. 

They made eggs, toast and coffee, and sat outside in the garden to eat at the table there. He loved to watch her eat – she was not shy about eating meals properly and wondered how she was still so slight – she ate far more than he did. When they were at school during the year she had always pushed her food around on her plate or missed meals. But during the summer she was in fine form. She had been a little embarrassed by it in the beginning, but after a week with him in the cottage, all of her shyness had melted away. 

After breakfast the two of them cleaned the kitchen, packed a few things in Hermione’s extendable bag for lunch as well as some books, and set off for the day on a walk. They both wore hiking boots and slogged their way up the surrounding hills, making their way to their favourite picnic spot that was several kilometres away. When they arrived at their destination, Severus cast the necessary protection spells around them, while Hermione set up a blanket and began pulling some food to snack on and their books out of her little bag. 

No sooner did Severus sit when Hermione laid her head on his lap and the two of them began to read in comfortable silence, taking in the sounds of nature around them. 

After a while, Severus looked down at his love and found her eyes were closed, the book she had been reading laying open and face down on her chest. He smiled and shook his head, plucking the book from her and marking her place before placing it off to the side. In her sleep, her face was peaceful, and it made him glad – he would never wish the nightmares that still sometimes plagued him on anyway. He knew she would still have them on occasion – no one who endured the war they had gone through had been left unscathed. 

She had battle scars both physical and ones that no one could see – he often wondered about the origin of the pale pink ‘ _ Mudblood _ ’ that was on her inner arm, but was hesitant to dredge up old memories. He knew about the scar between her breasts that dissected her chest – she had been sliced open at the Ministry of Magic in her fifth year and he had helped Poppy Pomfrey heal that particularly nasty blow. It had once been red and raw and angry, but thirteen years later and it was pale pink and but a memory of a darker time. His own body was liberally dusted with scars from curses and physical blows alike – some from the war and some from his abusive father. And the wonderful woman asleep on his lap would kiss them, and soothe his tormented mind like a healing balm. 

He closed his book and set it aside, before gently stroking some curls out of Hermione’s face, allowing his fingers to graze her smooth cheek. 

Hermione’s eyes flickered open then, and she gazed up at him, her sleepy eyes filled with such affection. ‘I didn’t mean to fall asleep,’ she said with a shy smile. 

She captured his lingering hand with both of her own and brought his fingers to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to them. He felt his breath catch in his throat at the sweet, intimate gesture. Her brown eyes sparkled with affection, and he was utterly captivated by her. 

‘I love you,’ he said softly, his voice rough with emotion. 

There was a brief moment of anxiety, silence stretching between them as her eyes widened in surprise. She sat up and scrambled into a seating position beside him, still holding his hand firmly. 

‘I love you too,’ she told him, immediately leaning towards him and stealing a kiss and his breath from him. 

Hermione released his hands to wind her arms around his neck, and he snaked his own around her, crushing her body to his. She loved him… She  _ loved _ him… She loved  _ him _ ! He snaked his tongue past her lips, tasting and drinking in her essence. He could hardly believe he had just confessed his feelings to her, but to have her return those feelings was more than he could have possibly hoped for. They parted lips for a moment, and he trailed his lips across her jaw before burying his nose in her hair and breathing hard to regain his composure. His blood was pounding in his veins and he clung to her desperately. 

Severus could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears – tears of relief. It had been more than twenty years since he had made himself so vulnerable with another person, and he could feel himself trembling a little as the feelings threatened to overwhelm him. He heard Hermione murmur words of comfort to him softly, holding him close and stroking his hair gently as he held onto her like a child with a vice grip. It didn’t matter though – he was safe in her arms and she would never hold this display of emotion over his head. 

After a few minutes he felt himself calm down, and he loosened his grip on her, pulling back to look at her face, feeling heat fuse his cheeks in embarrassment. 

He cleared his throat a little, and felt his heart skip a beat at the beatific smile on her face. ‘I apologise for my lack of self-control,’ he murmured. 

She pressed gentle fingers to his lips to stall him. ‘I love you, Severus,’ she said, serious. ‘You don’t ever have to apologise to me for being emotional – for being honest with me. I am so glad that I was able to touch your heart because I was terrified that it was only me who had something to lose here.’ 

‘Oh – ‘

She smiled and moved her hand to cup his cheek. ‘I am yours,’ she told him, pressing her lips to his gently. ‘For however long you will have me.’ 

‘I – I cannot think of a time when I will ever want to be without you,’ he admitted, his cheeks flushing with pink again. 

‘Just you wait,’ she said with a smirk. ‘I’ll have you eating those words in no time. I can be rather bossy, argumentative and obstinate you know.’ 

Her comment made him smile in spite of his discomfort, and he knew she’d done it on purpose to lighten the mood. ‘We have plenty of time to annoy one another with the more frustrating aspects of our personalities, it seems,’ he quipped. 

‘I can’t wait,’ she replied. 

The two of them sat side-by-side then and stared out at the view from the top of the hill, enjoying the sounds of nature and spending time alone with one another. 

\--

‘Good-bye my love! Oh, you two have a safe trip back to school, and please let me know you got home safe, won’t you?’ 

Severus stood to the side as Hermione’s mother Jean hugged her daughter fiercely. After a week with the Granger’s, he had gotten used to the affectionate mother, and how eerily alike she and her daughter were. They looked terrifyingly similar, though Jean had long since started to go grey, but their eyes were the same, as was the slope of their nose and many of their facial expressions. They both had such expressive features. In personality too – both women were unfailingly kind, clever and enthusiastic, a little bit touchy, and a pleasure to spend time with. 

‘You make sure you take care of her, you hear?’ Michael Granger, Hermione’s father said quietly from beside him as they watched the two women hug and bid each other farewell. 

Severus turned his head slightly so he could look at the man beside him. Hermione’s father was tall, but still fell a couple of inches below him. He had the same golden brown hair as his daughter, though it was now littered with a little salt and pepper. He was a number of years older than his wife, but her hair had turned prematurely, where his hadn’t. Michael Granger was a kind but pragmatic sort of man, and Severus had come to enjoy conversing with him during their week with her family. The Granger’s were very fine people, and it was no wonder that Hermione had turned out the way she had. 

‘I will do everything in my power to ensure her happiness,’ he vowed seriously. 

‘You really mean that don’t you?’ 

Severus nodded firmly. ‘I would do anything for her.’

Michael smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder fondly. ‘I know it might be a little soon to talk marriage for you two yet, but know that if it goes that way, her mother and I will both support you.’ 

Severus raised his brows in surprise, but stuck out his hand to the man and the two of them shook hands, an understanding passing between them. ‘I appreciate it, and will bear that in mind for the future.’ 

‘Please do.’ 

A moment later Severus found himself engulfed in a hug from Jean, while Hermione said goodbye to her father. He returned her embrace, having had time to get used to being casually touched by her and Hermione during their stay. It was almost a shame they lived so far away, but the Granger’s were very happy in Australia, and Hermione was loathe to ask them to give up their newfound life and peace just to be nearer to her – especially when she spent the majority of her time living in a school in Scotland. Severus made a mental note to try and find a way to have the Granger’s visit Hogwarts at Christmas perhaps as a surprise to his witch. 

‘Take care of yourselves,’ Jean told them both as they stood side-by-side in the Granger’s back yard, his long arm wrapped around Hermione firmly as they both held onto their Portkey. 

Hermione waved briefly at her parents who both stood before them appearing to be both happy and sad. With a whispered ‘ _ Autumn _ ’ they felt the familiar tug and were unceremoniously hauled from one place, churned around almost violently before landing on their feet in the Headmaster’s office for the first time in almost two months. As he held her close while Hermione tried to regain her balance and orientation, he looked around the room and saw that everything was just as he had left it. It even smelled the same – like ink, books and firewood. 

‘Welcome home,’ he said, pressing a kiss to the top of Hermione’s soft curls. 

She smiled and turned in his arms to embrace him. ‘It’s so good to be back,’ she admitted freely. ‘I loved this summer away, and I am so glad we spent time with my parents, but this is truly home for me, and I’ve missed this old castle.’ 

‘Let’s see if you feel the same way about it in two weeks when the students are back and running amuck,’ he said with a chuckle. 

‘I should probably go back down to see what kind of shape my chambers are in,’ she said, sighing heavily. ‘I’m sure the house elves would have kept everything in order for me…’ 

‘You just want to go see your books,’ he teased. 

She flushed and looked away from him, ducking her chin. He grasped it with his hand and tilted her face back up to look him in the eye, delighting in the flush that stole across her freckled cheeks. She had gotten a little more tanned from their summer abroad, and though he knew it would face, it certainly made her look younger still – he felt a little bit like a letch at that thought. He stole a kiss from her surprised lips, before releasing her entirely and stepping back. 

‘Go and see to your rooms,’ he said with a wave. ‘I’ll have the House Elves pack it all up tomorrow and move your things up then.’ 

She paused as she was about to turn to the fireplace to Floo down, and looked up at him sharply, her mouth gone slack in surprise. ‘Move my things?’ she whispered. 

‘I cannot be without you,’ he answered. 

‘You’d be giving up all of your personal space… your privacy,’ she said quietly. 

‘Yes.’ 

His arms were full of witch again as he caught her in a hug. She had launched herself into him so suddenly he had stumbled into his desk as struggled to catch her in his arms. His face was peppered with her kisses, and he could see that tears had started to make their way down her cheeks. 

‘I love you,’ she said, kissing him hard on the mouth and pouring all of her affection into it. She pulled back a little afterwards, her eyes wide and he could tell she had a lot of questions. 

‘Ask,’ he told her. 

‘What about my office?’ I still need to be able to meet with the students outside of class times, and I can’t very well see them in here.’ 

‘You may choose whichever office space you desire in the castle. You could perhaps take over the large office space beside your classroom?’ he offered. 

‘Okay, that makes sense,’ she agreed. ‘But what of your chambers? There is not enough room up there for us to integrate both of our libraries.’ 

‘I can extend the space and add another room to serve as an office space for us both,’ he replied. I had shut off the extra space when I took over at the beginning of last year as I had no intention of entertaining guests. I would like our chambers to be to your liking, so you may do anything you like – redecorate it to whatever pleases you.’ 

‘Oh,’ she exclaimed softly. ‘Our chambers?’ 

He nodded. ‘Our chambers,’ he affirmed, kissing the end of her nose. 

And then she smiled. It was the sort of smile he loved to draw from her – full of love and hope and happiness – three things he was altogether unfamiliar with, but desperately wanted to experience more of. He knew then and there that he would do anything within his power to draw more of those beautiful smiles for her – he would move heaven and earth itself, just to see her so happy. He would marry her one day, and give her the child he knew she wanted – as long as he never had to be without that beaming light that poured out of every part of her – so that he could bask in her warm glow. 

Later that night, they lay together entwined in the linen sheets of their bed, his long leg slung over her hips, and her head tucked under his chin as they rested. Severus knew that he was in the exact place he was meant to be, and he couldn’t be happier. 

Hermione rolled over so that she was facing him then, reaching up to tuck his long hair behind his ear. ‘Severus?’ 

‘Mmmm?’ he mumbled sleepily. 

‘I’m pregnant,’ she said quietly, biting her bottom lip anxiously. 

His eyes snapped open then, and he looked at her, unsure if perhaps he had misheard her in his lethargic state. ‘Pregnant?’ 

She nodded, shutting her eyes and ducking her head. ‘I’m sorry. We were so careful – I don’t even remember a single time we didn’t use the charm…’ 

‘How far along?’ 

‘Seven weeks,’ she squeaked.

He smiled and chuckled, his laugh rumbling through his chest. ‘The start of vacation, of course,’ he said, unable to contain his mirth. 

‘Are you okay?’ she asked, looking confused by his reaction. 

‘Are you?’ he countered swiftly. ‘Have you been experiencing any symptoms?’ 

‘A little nausea and some vomiting,’ she answered. ‘I should have told you the moment I found out, I’m sorry.’ 

He shook his head. ‘Stop apologising, Hermione,’ he told her firmly. ‘I’m not unhappy about this.’ 

‘You – you aren’t?’ she stammered. 

‘Our child will be loved,’ he said matter-of-factly. 

Tears started to pool in the corners of her eyes and when she blinked, created salty little tracks down her smooth cheeks. ‘You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that.’ 

He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest, trembling a little in his arms. ‘I never thought I would have children, but I could think of no better person to do this with than you,’ he explained. ‘Our child will know how loved and wanted they are.’ 

‘It’s a girl,’ she told him with a small smile. 

He grinned wide, unable to contain the bubble of happiness that burst and spread throughout his chest. They were going to have a daughter. 

\--

_ Twelve years later… _

Hermione stood stiffly amidst the bustle of the Portkey office, patiently waiting for their number to be called so they could enter the departure chamber. 

Severus was beside her, his arms crossed over his chest and an impatient scowl on his face. His demeanour was more typical of the man she had grown up knowing as a teen than the man she had grown to love and shared a life with, making her feel a little nostalgic for a moment. He appeared almost exactly as he had looked for the last ten years, with one notable exception – his long raven hair was now liberally streaked with silver – in face there was a great deal more silver than black those days. He still wore his customary black robes though, and he was still the Headmaster of Hogwarts and likely would be for many years to come. 

A shorter, dark-haired form shuffled impatiently beside him, causing Hermione’s attention to shift to their precocious daughter, Eileen. She was the very reason the three of them were waiting in the Portkey office that morning. It was to be her first year starting at the magical school of her choosing, and rather than attending Hogwarts with the Potter and Weasley children she had grown up with, she had decided to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She had told them that she didn’t want her daddy to be forced to treat her indifferently at school the way he was forced to with her “cousins”. 

Their daughter was scarily clever. As quick-witted and calculating as her father, and eager and brash as her mother – always devouring books and seeking knowledge. 

It amused a great many people that she had ended up that way, and all of Hermione’s friends had joked that this was her comeuppance for the years she had bossed them around in school. She had been rather put-out by it at first, but really, she was the only reason they had managed to pass many of their classes, distracted as they all were with saving the world and bringing about the end of Voldemort and his followers. 

Finally their ticket number was called out, and they walked as a family over to the door of the departure room, passing their number to the ministry official in charge and shuffling into the room. 

Hermione watched as the cold, disgruntled expression melted away from her husband the moment they were in the room alone with their only child. Eileen easily slid into the waiting arms of her father, hugging him fiercely. The two of them were like peas in a pod – quiet and studious, but loyal and loving. She beamed at them, waiting for her turn to embrace her child before her departure to France. They would see her at Christmas, but it was going to be strange to be away from her for more than three months – it was the longest they had ever been parted for.

‘Write as often as you like,’ Severus said, refusing to release his hold on her. ‘I will always be available to write you back, yes?’ 

Eileen nodded with a serene smile. ‘I’ll miss you,’ she told him, reaching up to kiss his cheek as he leaned down a little to meet her. 

Hermione opened her arms and huffed a little, feigning impatience. ‘Where’s my hug?’ she said with a smile. 

Eileen broke away from father finally and jumped into her waiting arms, and she stumbled a little before regaining her footing. 

‘Oh, my girl,’ she began quietly. ‘You are going to have such a wonderful time, just you wait and see.’ 

‘I love you,’ Eileen whispered, clinging to her. ‘Both of you.’ 

Severus put his arms around them both, squeezing them gently, enjoying their last moment together as a family before the Portkey activated. The time finally came, and they parted, Eileen moving to stand in the middle of the room, her trunk and cage with her little barn owl, Roseline, in one hand, and the chipped teacup Portkey in the other. A minute passed and there was a low buzz before their daughter was sucked into the Portkey vortex and the two of them stood side-by-side in the room.

Sighing heavily, Hermione grasped Severus’s hand and led him out of the room, the two of them wordlessly leaving the Portkey office and walking down the hall to the lifts. They got into the first one available, taking it up to the second floor and making their way to the main administrative office. She nodded and smiled in greeting to her secretary on the way past her desk, and she closed the large doors to her office so that the two of them had a moment of privacy before she began her work for the day. 

‘Tea, my love?’ she asked, trying to distract her quiet, and clearly upset husband. 

He nodded, plopping down into the chair in front of her large desk. ‘One cup, and then I must return to school – I have a staff meeting after lunch and then we will be preparing for the students to return as well.’ 

‘Are you going to be okay?’ 

He smiled and nodded, but there was still a little sadness in his black eyes. ‘We knew this day would come eventually. I will miss seeing her every day though.’ 

‘And she will miss you too,’ Hermione said, passing him a cup of tea when it arrived on her desk a moment later. ‘She is very much a daddy’s girl.’ 

‘And what does the Minister have on her agenda for today?’ he asked, taking a large mouthful of the dark brown liquid in his cup. 

She sat down at her desk and poured herself a cup, adding a dash of milk to her own. ‘I have a lot of meetings, but no idea which ones are when – I’ll ask Julia for my schedule after you head back.’ 

‘I’ll see you at home tonight then?’ he asked, quickly draining the rest of the hot liquid without batting an eye. 

She nodded, tilting her head up to look at his as he rounded the desk to bid her farewell. He leaned down and captured her lips in the sweetest of kisses, and she felt her mood lift immediately. Even after all these years he was still such a presence and she couldn’t get enough of his soft, warm lips. He drew back and kissed the side of her head, before striding over to the door. 

‘I love you,’ he told her, smiling at her with dark eyes full of affection. 

‘And I you,’ she replied. 

He was out the door a second later, leaving her alone to begin her workday. She sat back in her chair, still nursing her cup of tea, and mused that she was a very lucky witch, indeed. Smiling to herself, she reached for her in-tray and pulled the morning correspondence towards her – the Minister for Magic’s job was never done. Summoning a bottle of ink, she picked up her quill and put ink to paper and beginning her first letter for the day.

\--

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big love to [ UnanticipatedRavenclaw](/users/UnanticipatedRavenclaw/) for all of her help with this story! Her assistance in writing and editing this has been invaluable! x


End file.
